Danny Phantom and Ghost Recon: inThe Kings Wrath
by SDGhalo
Summary: Well now Addison is with Team Phantom lets just hope hes up to the challenges ahead in this story and will he and his family be able to bear the loss of one of them
1. Chapter 1 A new member

_**Well heres the start of my sequel to my first story and I want to thank Chrissy-San for helping me along with this one as well so if you review dont just review about me she deserves alot of the credit for helping me**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 A New Member**_

It was a night like no other on Nov 11. The stars were out, the moon was full and Walker had the Ghost kids on the ropes. "Well now, it's time we locked you up for good for what you two did awhile back in my prison, ghost kids." Walker said in his southern accent.

Danny and Carrie tried to break free but it was no use. "Walker your deal is with me and Angel, leave the little ones alone." Danny shouted telling Walker not to lay a finger on Danielle and Carlos.

Walker grinned at the hero and said, "Oh but these two are a heap of trouble when they were attacking my guards, and that is against the rules."

He was about to send all four of them back to his prison when suddenly; two smoke grenades appeared out of nowhere and completely blinded everyone. When the smoke cleared, two of the ten guards disappeared from plain sight.

"Alright, what did you do to my guards, kids?" Walker demanded pointing a gun like device at Danny and Carrie. But he would get his answer when a yellow ecto-beam shot the gun right out of his hands. Walker quickly shook his hand from the shock and looked around who it was that did that. "Who did that come on out?" Walker command but from his response was the two guards wrapped up in a yellow ecto rope flying at his feet.

All four halfas smiled before Danny taunted... "Walker, you're in for a world of hurt now. I would surrender now if you know what's good for you."

Walker looked back angrily at the ghost boy shouting, "How dare you!" raising his fist, about to punch him in the face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Warden!" A voice shouted from where the two beaten guards came from. None of the guards or Walker knew who it was until they saw the bright yellow eyes, then the entire figure of Ghost Recon aiming his battle rifle at the warden. "There's a new sheriff in town and I'm not pleased that you come into my jurisdiction to try to hurt my family." He shouted getting into his battle stance.

Walker looks a little concern looking back and forth between Addison and the ghost kids. "We told you were in big trouble and now you're going to pay. What a total shock." Carrie said sarcastically.

"I remember you; you were on Skulker's island a while back. I just can't remember your name." Walker said sounding worried, as he stepped backwards slowly.

Addison just smiled at Walker and the guards. The Halfas smiled back before Addi said with a shrug. "Well my family knows me by my true name..." He paused for a minute before he finally said. "But you can refer to the symbol on my shoulder Bubs, its Recon... Ghost Recon!" Than Addison flew at them, ready to do battle.

"Guards, arrest him!" Walker yelled as all the guards started firing their weapons at this new intruder. But Recon just smiled and he quickly dodged almost every shot except for one. Addison went flying back and hit the wall hard. And if he got up he wouldn't be able to reach for his battle rifle of in the corner; especially when his hands were tied behind his back.

"Recon Get up!" Danny shouted as the other three halfas tried again to break out of there restraints.

Walker smiled and started walking towards Addison thinking he won the fight. "Seriously kid, that last time I saw you on Skulker's Island, I thought you had potential, but now that I see you like this all tied up from my guards, well let's just say that you will be a edition to my solitary confinement wing at my prison boy." Walker stated as he pulled out the gun like device.

"Hey Walker, did you ever know what happen to Skulker when he crossed paths with this ghost?" Carrie shouted as the warden of the Ghost Zone kept walking towards Addison.

"Yes I heard it was this guy you sent him on his way, that's why he must bebehind bars immediately." Walker replied as he gave the hand signal to his guards to surround him.

What no one else, except for Danny know was that he saw Addison smiling and he gave Danny a quick wink meaning he was about to pull something off. "Guys, close your eyes and try to plug your ears. Addison going to pull off something, so get ready to move." Danny whispered to Carrie, Dani, and Cary, the other three looked at each other a little confused, but then they all moved in close to each other trying to block their ears and closed their eyes.

Walker saw this and laughed hysterically saying, "Wow even the ghost kids are now trembling. Look at them all huddling together with their eyes shut. It kind of makes you feel good that you're spreading fear and law through both of these worlds. And now this Recon creep can't even stop us because his power is out of reach." Walker and the other guards just kept on laughing as loud as they could be, but when laughter was setting in Walker and the guards noticed Addison was starting to laugh himself. "What's so funny punk? You're down for the count and you're can't use your power." Walker stated as he looked right into Addison's face.

Addison just tried to catch his breath from the laughter a moment ago before saying, "Well that all depends Warden, if you think I can't use my weapon that's, lying over there by my cousin, you would be surprised what I can do without it."

Walker's face went from a sinister grin to a really confused look, the same goes for the guards; some of them were even scratching their heads on what he meant. "What the hell are you talking about boy?" Walker asked looking right dead into Addison's yellow eyes.

Addison looked at Danny and the others who were waiting to move. Then he turned to Walker before saying, "Let's just say I carry more surprises than just my rifle."

Suddenly, Addison phased his hands right through his own body from his back, right to his front tossing what looked like a stun and smoke grenade. Both grenades went off and it was just confusion all over the place.

Addison on the other hand grabbed his K-bar and cut himself loose. He then quickly moved over to where the four halfas were trying to protect themselves from the blast. All four of them were moaning and shaking their heads form the percussion blast of the stun grenade. They didn't even feel Addison cut them free. The smoke from the other grenade was unbearable. Everyone was coughing or spitting out the awful taste the smoke grenade let off. It was then Danny and the others found out that they were free when they covered their mouths from the smoke.

"Guards get rid of this smoke is dirtying my nice white cloths." Walker shouted still covering his mouth from the smoke. With that his guards did and the smoke was cleared, but they were in for a shock when the realized that all five of them were now missing. All what was left were the cut up ecto ropes that were used to hold the halfas and Addison. "Alright men, start searching that alley, those kids and that Recon guy couldn't have gone too far. I want you to find them, take then out on sight, I had enough of being nice to my prisoners" Walker commanded sounding very angry as he rushed off in another direction.

Little did they know when they rushed down and started looking around in alley, all they had to do was look up. All five of them were standing on the roof tops looking down. From the guards' perspective if they did look up, you would only be able to see their silhouettes and their green, pink, purple, or yellow glowing eyes.

What really got the guards scared were the distant giggles and the talking which they thought was coming from every single direction. "Ya know…I godda say, it's weird… every time when we get captured, we always gain the upper hand." Carrie said as her voiced echoed throughout the alley.

"I know and I think it's time that we have some fun what do you say?" Danny replied while all the guards down in the alley didn't know where it was coming from.

"Oh, oh I want to take the fat one, who looks like he's about wet himself." Dani stated probably talking about one of the four big guards that were in the group.

"Dani, you always want to take on something bigger then you, why is that?" Cary asked sounding annoyed. The guards down in the alley were now frantically looking around; some were even yelling when someone spoke out.

"Hey, I like a little bit of a challenge, there's nothing wrong with that." Dani replied.

"Well all of you can have fun with the guards, but Walker is mine guys." Addison stated.

"No, I'll help with Walker, Addi. You never really went against him before. But once his guards are down, he's pretty much helpless." Danny answered.

"Alright then, let's get to it then!" Addison shouted.

By now, the guards were just shaking in their uniforms, they didn't know where or when the attacks would be coming from. Just then two giant pink ecto balls came smashing down at the guards. Cary came flying right at two of them and took them down one of the really dark alleys where there was no light. Except for the blue thermos light that sucked in the two ghosts in.

"Two down, eight to go! Dani it's your turn." Cary said has his voiced echoed.

Just then Dani came into view and she attacked two bigger guards by using her green ecto blast with her hands and feet. The two big guards went flying down the alleyway that Cary took the first two, and the blue light appeared with the screams of the tow big guards were sucked in.

"See I told you I can take them, now it's just easy pickings. Carrie it's your turn! Show them your stuff, girl." Dani stated as she herself pulled out another thermos ready for Carrie to make her move.

"It will be my pleasure," Carrie answered before she turned to Danny, "By the way, Danny make sure your sister doesn't suck me in the thermos while I'm sending the guards her way." Carrie sarcastically said and she flew down at break neck speed landing in front of the six remaining guards.

When she landed, they aimed their rods and fired, but Carrie was expecting this. She smiled a sinister grin and quickly created a shield. All the beams of ecto energy bounced off came flying back toward the guards.

Two out of the six guards were hit and were bounded to the ground. The four remaining guards try to make a run for the street but Carrie was faster on the draw. She fired one big giant red with pink tints ecto ball of fire and shot it in front of the retreating guards. When it landed in front of them, a big wall of flame blocked their exit and they were trapped. Then she flew right at the two captured guards and took them into the dark. Were the bright blue light shinned again and two more guards were now captured.

Walker was out in the street, he saw the pink glow coming from the red flames that Carrie created and listen to the screams and yells that were coming from the alley. "Guards, what's happening down there, report?!" Walker shouted through his little communicator on his watch.

"Sir they got us surrounded and we are blocked by our only exit..." that was the guard's last transmission. And the Alleyway went silent.

Walker started to get a little concern. "Maybe its best if I get out of here." He said to himself and started walking backwards.

Just then a bright yellow beam and four green beams came right at the warden as he went flying back into the building right across the street.

"I have got to get out of here." The wounded warden said to himself. He was just about get up when, four Danny's surrounded him aiming their hands with a blue aura glowing around them.

"Wait if you fired the green rays, where did the one who fired the yellow beam go?" Walker asked looking around frantically for Recon seeing that he was not with the four Dannys.

All four Danny's just smiled as they all said in unison."Look up." Walker looked up and Addison was standing at the edge of the building.

"What did you do with my guards, Recon?" Walker commanded but he sounded a little hesitant while Addison did a double back flip off the building landing in front of walker with his K-bar Ecto blade at full blaze.

Addison just smiled while the rest of team showed up standing right behind him while Danny merged back together as one.

"Well let's just say there going back from where they came from. But you got a choice Walker you can go back with your guards back to your prison." Addison suggested winking at the others. "Or you can meet the same fate as Skulker, now what's it going to be!" Addison shouted pointing his rifle right at his head. Everyone from this except for Danny was startled when Addison shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You got five Seconds to choose your fate, Warden." Danny added trying to sound like he was worried even though he was joking.

Walker was now on his knees shaking in his boots, but then he replied... "Alright I'll go back to my prison but be for warned if I catch you in the ghost zone well then aaaaaaahhhhh..." Walker shouted as he too was sucked in to the thermos buy Dani.

Everyone all looked at her with a confused look before she said... "What he wanted to go back to his prison so he made his choice and I don't want to pick up after Addison again from the big hole he created at the school last time."

Everyone just started laugh, holding on to their guts trying to breath. Then Cary spoke up after their delightful mirth, "Well I think we better head back it's getting late and got to put these intruders back in the ghost zone."

Everyone agreed but it sounded like there was one person missing. Then they noticed that Addison disappeared. Danny tried to get a hold of him on his communicator but it was static. "You guys go on ahead and put Walker and his goons back in the Ghost Zone, I'll go and try to find out were Addison went to, I want to know why he always disappears after a mission." Danny said looking around still were his cousin could of went off too.

Carrie came right up to Danny wrapping her arms around him saying. "Fine. But don't take too long sweetie; we still got that double date with Sam and Tucker at the movies tonight and I think they're tired of waiting for us. So when you find him, bring him home and I'll wait for you at the theatre, OK?"

"Don't worry Carrie, I won't be late. Besides, if I am," He leaned down closer toward her with his white hair brushing against her silver bangs, "I'll make sure we go out alone. It will be just us two with no interruptions." Danny added while smiling down at his girlfriend.

Then both of them leaned for a quick kiss, when Dani said out loud where everyone can here. "Man, would you guys get a room or something?! Save it when you're alone when and there are no younger kids around."

"Yeah!" Cary agreed while making gagging noises. Danny and Carrie both glanced at each other.

"Maybe we should get a room alone together, but when we're older of course." Danny said with a cocky smile.

Carrie at first cocked an eyebrow, wondering why he would say that; but then she smiled and said. "Just you wait till we are older, Phantom. But in the meantime you're just going to have to settle for kissing, hugging, holding hands, and relaxing together."

"I can settle for that Angel, I'll be home shortly. Be careful on your way back, I love you." Danny said starring down into his girl's hot pink eyes

"I love you too." Carrie replied looking back up into his green eyes smiling; they then let go and Carrie, Dani, and Cary took off while Danny kept looking for Addison.

Well he wasn't far off, because Danny found him sitting on the edge of the water tower gazing up at the stars. Danny thought this would be a perfect time to use a playful sneak attack on Addison. But as soon as he got within a few feet from him Addison quickly turned around and grabbed Danny by the neck holding him in a head lock. "Come on Cuz, you know that I can hear you from a hundred feet away, man I heard Danielle form a mile away when she told you to get a room." Addison said smiling down at his cousin while he tried to get free of the grip.

"Aw Come on Addison I was just playing come on let go." Danny chuckled as he tried to get out.

"Alright I'll let you go but later we have a rematch." Addison said and with that he let go of Danny and sat down at the edge of the tower, pulling out an apple and his Canteen.

"I don't get it Addison, ghosts don't go hungry but you still eat anyway. Care to explain?" Danny asked as he sat down next to him.

"Well it's not really that I'm hungry, after a fight my adrenaline I goes through the roof so I always have eaten and apple and have some water just to calm me down, it's a habit of mine. Want some I can see you haven't eaten all day." Addison replied with a mouth full of apple passing another one and his canteen to Danny.

"Sure why not." Danny said has he bit down into his apple. Everything was silent for a bit as they watched the moon go higher into the sky.

But then Addison spoke out and said... "So Danny, when do you think you're going to tie the knot with Carrie."

Danny was caught off guard by that question and he started chocking on the water he just gulped down. Addison quickly started slapping his back hoping it would go down better. "Addison!" Danny finally said while sputtering, "I'm only 14 soon going on 15! Why would I be thinking of tying the knot with my girlfriend?" Danny asked sounding shocked that Addison would even ask this question. Little did they know some else was over hearing them.

Richard was walking down the street minding his own business after getting free of his prison and was on his way home, when he heard Danny shout from the top of his lungs. "Huh I wonder what that Phantom punk is talking about now." Richard asked himself and started walking towards the water tower. When he got with sight of it, he made sure that he wasn't seen. As he looked up he saw Danny with someone else. He wondered at first who was with him; it wasn't Carrie and he looked bigger.

Back on the water tower, Danny was waited for an answer from Addison. "Well I assumed that it's going to happen in the future, I just worded it wrong. What I meant to say was, are you going to tie the knot with her in the future." Addison replied looking back at his cousin.

"Woah this is good stuff, I can use against those two jerk halfas." Richard said to himself as he grabbed a tape recorder from his jacket and pressed record.

"Jeez cuz, don't startle me like that, of course I want to marry Carrie later on. But right now it's just awesome that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. She is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me Addison. I just wish you and Melanie would of tied the knot before well you know." Danny replied putting his hand on his dead cousin's shoulder.

"I know Danny, but she will always be the love of my life and I will wait for her until we are together again. But you take good care of your girl, Danny. You two will live happy together for the rest of your lives." Addison said looking back at Danny with a smile, returning the same gesture.

"Thanks for the advise Cuz. It's nice to know you are always there to help out anyway you can." Danny stated.

"No problem Danny, I'm always here to talk when you need to." Addison replied before looking down at his watch and added. "Oh crud, I better get back to the pad, Ember told me if I don't pick up my left over boxes of ammo, uncle jack gave me, she's going to blow them up and then there's going to be a mess."

"Alright then Ill race you back to the Fenton works who ever lose is a test subject for dad for a week." Danny chuckled.

"Deal, ready, set, go!" Addison replied and with that both heroes took off back to the Fenton works while Richard just watched them as they disappeared.

"Oh this is just too good, now I can really destroy their relationship, but I'm going to need some help on this one to probably deal with the guy Phantom was talking to, I wonder if that Amy chick will help me out on this one?" Richard asked himself.

He then saw a can on a fence, out of the corner of his eye. He quickly drew his Desert Eagle and with a quick trigger finger, he fired off a few rounds at the can before it hit the ground. "Ha still got it." He said to himself while picking up his brass casings. He then walked off and headed home as he was trying to think of a plan to break up the halfas.

--

In the Ghost Zone

In his clock tower, Clockwork was watching the whole thing from his prediction mirror seeing Richard walking home think of his plot to break them up. He then changed into his infant from before replying ... "I can see were going to be in for a long dilemma, let's just hope that our ghost hero's and their new alley will be able to accept the consequences for what they choose to do." Clockwork said to himself while changing into an old man.

Just then the Observents came barging in. "Oh what do you want now I've done nothing wrong." Clockwork said sounding annoyed as he turned to the Observants.

"Clockwork we know that you have tried to help the ghost children in the past and we know that you have seen what will happen in the future." One of the Observants asked.

"I have what's your point." Clockwork replied crossing his arms.

"Nothing, except that if you try to help the ghost kids along, you will suffer the consequences." Then second Observent replied.

Clockwork just floated silently as he changed to his normal self before replying... "Don't worry, I have no intentions of intervening with the children, they know what choice to make. But whatever choice they make, someone in their lives will be taken from them. Now leave me in piece." The time ghost said as he turned back to his mirror.

Both Observents just shrugged and left the tower. Clockwork just sighed and said "I hope they will accept the lost of one of their friends." He then heard and evil laughter in the background, knowing who it was he just tried to ignore it as the kept looking through his mirror watch the future unfold from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 love and revenge in the air

Chapter 2

There's Love and Bit of Revenge in the Air.

When Danny and Addison reached the Fenton works, both of them phased through the door rolling on the floor, play fighting. "Hey come on Addison, you cheated when you launched that smoke grenade at me on the flight back over here." Danny protested while trying to get the specter off of him.

"True but that was for payback from trying to freeze me at the Nasty Burger." Addison replied smiling back down at his cousin while giving him a nooggy.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted at both specters getting their attention. "Where have you been?! Carrie called for you from the theatres fifteen minutes ago and you just come flying in here, wrestling with Addison?"

Addison just looked on as Danny was getting a blast of rage coming from his sister, before stepping in and saying. "Whoa Jazz it's my fault that Danny is late, we had a long talk after the battle and I wanted to race him home which why we're late, Jazz." Jazz backed down as Danny got to his feet with a relief smile; Addison turned back to the young boy halfa while saying, "Danny you better get going and remember what I said to you alright."

"Alright Cuz, I'll see you guys later." Danny replied with a smile before he flew off, heading towards the theatre.

"Jazz what's wrong?" Addison asked looking at his cousin who just sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm just concern with Danny sometimes. He is now starting have little arguments with Carrie once in a while and I don't want those two to break up you know." Jazz replied looking up at her dead cousin with a look of concern.

Addison just smiled and kneeled down, right in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder and saying... "Jazz every couple has little arguments once in a while. I myself had some with Melanie once in a while and we were making up within 15 minutes after the arguments were over. I bet you had a couple with Alan but you two were already apologizing right after am I correct?"

Jazz couldn't help but smile saying... "Yeah you're right."

"See so don't worry about them Jazz, I seen those two together for a while now and I can tell that they're going to be together forever." Addison replied smiling.

"Yeah…you know Addi, even if you are passed on you always were the one that made a name for the family with your advice." Jazz said as she embraced him with a hug.

"It's what I do cuz." Addison returning the hug before asking... "Hey, is Melanie here?"

"Yeah she's downstairs with Dad and Danielle in the lab testing a new weapon and helping Danielle with her aim that she promised." Jazz replied.

"Thanks Jazz, oh and I hear Alan coming up at the front step just to let you know." Addison announced as he flew down to the lab.

How does he do that?" Jazz asked herself before she opened the front door to see Alan.

--

When Addi came downstairs, he saw Danielle and Melanie practicing snap shooting on the range with a new weapon Jack must have designed for her.

"So you see every time you want to hit a moving target you have to lead the shot, aim in front of the target and fire so that the target will fly right into your shot like so." Melanie said while firing off a shot at one of the moving target boards.

Since it was now coming around the winter time she was wearing blue jeans, a red T-shirt and brown hiking shoes, she still kept her hair in a ball and she was wearing a ball cap with orange safety glasses. "Oh, so like this?" Danielle asked as she charged up her hand and fired at a target that was moving, but she missed and from this Danielle sighed and hung her head.

"Hey don't beat yourself up, it's always hard to get it the first time but with practice, you'll be able to do this." Melanie replied trying to cheer up the little clone. Then she hit a button on the firing range which made ghost target pop up everywhere.

Melanie gripped her weapon and started popping off targets before they sprung up at full face. Danielle and Addison watched as Melanie just started going off taking out targets left to right. Addison cringed every time Melanie took out a ghost target. She had a look in her eye of complete determination of taking every target out. Just as she shot the last target, Addi came up behind them and said... "Jeez only a few weeks ago I would have been that last target."

"Addi you're back, why is it after every battle you go and disappear." Danielle asked as she jumped in mid air clinging on to Addison's neck.

"I just told that story to Danny, if you want to find out ask him when he gets back from the movies." Addison replied trying to pry Danielle from her death grip.

Melanie could help but cover her mouth and giggle a little before embracing Addison as well in a hug, after he was able to pry Danielle off his neck. "Man I can never stop missing you Addison, how did the battle go, are you hurt anywhere?" Melanie asked looking up into his bright yellow eyes.

"I'm alright sweetie, just had some fun with Walker and had a talk with Danny tonight that's all." Addison replied looking back down into Melanie's blue eyes.

Both of them leaned in for a soft gentle kiss but just then Jack came out of nowhere interrupting the two of them. "Hey Addi I mean Ghost Recon, since you never were able to take the pistol I designed for you. I made you a new one that will only let you operate it." Jack said handing him the pistol.

"Thanks Uncle Jack and you can call me Addison, the name Ghost Recon is for anyone else and for my enemies; also Jazz was telling me that you were working on something else down here what it was." Addison asked as he slid the pistol into his holster.

"Melanie was just shooting it right now; it's a new type of weapon I designed for her. It's just as powerful as the Fenton battle rifle I designed for you, but its compact like an sub machine gun, I call it the Fenton mini blazer."Jack announced while Melanie was just twirling it on her finger. She then quickly fired at the last target on the range before Addison interrupted them.

"Wow that was hot." Addison said while staring at Melanie who just blowing the smoke from the last blast, then he added... "But I better get going now."

"Ok Addi, but come and see me when you can, I want somebody to talk to some times after work. And now that I have to look after a new batch of reservists coming in two days I don't know how I can cope with the stress." Melanie asked with a tear coming down her check.

Addi quickly embraced her to try and feel better; Jack and Danielle just stood back and minded their own business while the two just talked.

"Listen Mel your If you need anything just tell Danny to get a hold of me and I'll come see you when I can but you got the rest of the gang here to help you along."Addison reassured her.

"Your right Addison I'll talk to you later ok." Melanie replied before leaning in, wanting a kiss for the evening.

"I love you to Mel, I'll come and see you soon." Addison said and he leaned in and gave her a good night kiss. When they parted Addison flew into the portal and it closed right behind him.

"Well what a night it has been huh gang, Danielle its time that you get to bed you got school tomorrow, Mel you want a cup of coffee before you head back to the base outside town?" Jack asked the young soldier who just nodded a yes.

"Aw but dad can I at least stay up for a little bit just until Aunt Melanie leaves." Danielle asked while making the puppy dog face.

Well this was a shock to the both Jack and Melanie; Danielle actually called Melanie her Aunt. Well the young lady couldn't help but smile and she turned to Jack and said "Why not."

Jack agreed, and all three of them headed upstairs for the evening.

--

Back at Richards place he was waiting for Amy Collins to appear just outside his house. "Where can she be? Its 8:30 and I told her to show up around 8:00, that girl can be sometimes a pain in the..." but he couldn't get to finish his sentence. Because Amy just landing right in front of him, before changing back into her human form.

"Richard, what is so that you have to take me away from my job?" Amy asked sounding very annoyed.

"What? You mean your job on working on that shrine of Danny in your closet." Richard replied with a bit of a chuckle.

Amy was not very happy what Richard said so she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck; placed him up against the wall of a building. "You wish you wouldn't have said that, jerk." Amy scowled as she charged up her hand, pointing right at Richards head.

"Come on Amy, I was only joking I have some information you would might be interested in about Danny Phantom." Richard replied while making some gagging noises due to the fact he couldn't breathe.

Well this was a bit of a surprise for Amy; she was kind of pissed that Richard made such a stupid comment about her shrine, but she also wanted to hear this information he picked up from her one beloved. "Alright fine I'll listen, what this information that you want me to hear about my Phantom?" Amy asked while releasing her grip on Richard which made him drop to the ground gasping for air.

It was a few minutes before Richard was finally able to catch his breath, then he started telling what he heard. "So I was minding my own business, when I heard the phantom kid yell out the top of his lungs on the water tower. I made sure that I wasn't seen, when I got a good view of him he wasn't alone." Richard stated.

"Carrie!" Amy scowled as she charged up her hand.

"No it was someone new, but they were talking that maybe Phantom and Angel should tie the knot soon and I think we should put a stop to that." Richard replied.

Hearing the news about Danny and Carrie thinking of maybe tying the knot got her mad, and she just started blasting all the garbage cans on the street.

"I will not except that my stupid half sister will have the benefit of marrying my one true love, and... Wait you said there's now someone else with him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he had these bright yellow eyes and his clothes looked like he is a soldier or something. His name is Addison. If we head back to my place we can look up this guy online and see what we can think of to get back at them for what they did to us in the past."

"Alright fine, But Danny is all mine, you can have whatever is left of my half sister after I'm done with her." Amy scowled and with that the both shook hands and headed for Richards place.

Once they got there it wasn't long until Richard had his computer up and running and was starting to look up the name Addison that Danny pronounced out loud. "Ok let's see Addison Fenton, ah here it is." Richard stated as clicked on a link to the Amity Park news tabloids.

When the page opened up both of them were shocked to see a picture with a flagged draped coffin while the entire Fenton family were at its side, with the title saying 'local Family mourns the loss of a fallen war hero.'

"Corporal Addison Fenton, age 22 was laid to rest today after his body returned home from Afghanistan. He was on patrol when his vehicle was hit, he died later from his wounds which the blast caused. He leaves behind his fiancée Melanie Jones and the last of his family Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, and Danielle Fenton who will always love him in their hearts." Richard read off the article on the web page.

"Great so you mean to tell me that this guy that Danny was talking to is his Dead cousin?" Amy asked as she threw her hands up in the air.

"He maybe a bit of a problem later on for us, if we don't do something big and if we don't do something now." Richard said before typing down more words to find out if he can get some information.

"Well then you do that while I find out what this guys response time is to react when the love of my life and my half brat sister get attacked." Amy implemented before changing into her demon form.

"Good Idea Amy, if that dead cousin of his shows up though, get out of there as soon as possible, you don't know what this ghost is capable of." Richard warned her. And with that Amy flew off through the roof to find Danny and Carrie to test her theory while Richard stayed on the computer looking up any more information to help them with their plan.

"Ok let's see here who is this Melanie Jones is." Richard said to himself as he typed in her name.

At first when he tried to type in her name and her military profile pulled up but he was not able to open the file do to high security clearance, But with a few small hacks but not as good as tucker. He managed to enter Melanie's personal military file.

"She's working just on the base here in town, and she deals with the new troops coming into the military police section. This is perfect." Richard said as he smiled evilly.

He then pulled up an empty recruiting file and started filling out his credentials. "It's time to put this soldier, straight to work." Richard smiled as he kept going on his computer.

--

Meanwhile at the theatre Carrie was waiting for Danny to show with Sam and Tucker. The minutes have passed and soon the movie would start. "Come on Danny, I called your place a while ago…where the heck are you?" Carrie asked herself out loud sounding both annoyed and concerned.

"Oh he'll be along very shortly Carrie, you know how he is. Danny will make right at the last second as always." Tucker reassured the young girl halfa knowing that his best friend would always make before he was late for anything; except school and sometimes curfew. But a date with his girlfriend, he would never do that.

"Yeah Carrie, like Tucker said, he'll be here, so don't worry." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Tucker's neck.

"Yeah, yeah… I know that guys. But why do I worry about him so much, I really don't know." Carrie replied as she crossed her arms looking up at the sky hoping to see Danny come flying in making a big entrance.

Within seconds of Carrie finishing the last of her sentence, someone grabbed her around the stomach squeezing her into a gentle hug. Carrie's reaction from this was a quick elbow right to the face. When the person let go, Carrie turned right around to see who was the perv that tried to grab her from behind, before she gasped in realizing she just gave her own boyfriend a black eye.

"Man Danny I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you that snuck up behind me." Carrie said as she quickly looked over the injury of her boyfriend.

"It's alright Carrie; just next I'm going to have to say something before I ever try that again." Danny replied smiling weakly looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Ok then." Carrie said as she pulled Danny closer and gave her a quick kiss on the injury and on the lips. Then she added... "Does that feel better?"

Danny could only smile and nod his head. "Well if you two don't mind staying out here we are going to watch the movie, come on Tuck." Sam stated she and Tucker walked into the theatre.

"Hey wait up."Carrie and Danny said in unison and the followed suit right after their two friends into the theatre.

Across the street on a building Amy saw the scene and she was just disgusted that Danny was hanging all over her half sister.

"That should have been me giving him the black eye and getting to kiss his lips, it should be me, not her." Amy said to herself looking through her binoculars. She looked at the time on her watch seeing it was just past 9:00 pm she would wait until the four of them came out of the theatres then pounce.

Inside the theatre the crew met up with Valerie and they were shocked to see who she was with.

"Valerie isn't this one of the soldiers that was with us, before we found out that Ghost recon actually was Addison?" Carrie asked but making sure no one else from the group heard her voice.

"Why yes it is, everyone I want you to meet Steven Rameizs, we been going out ever since we first made Eye contact after everyone gathered around you four after the blast." Valerie replied as she cuddled up to Steven who just gave an Eskimo kiss back.

"Well I'm glad for you Val, I told you someone was out there for you and you found him." Danny stated as he paid the cashier for the drinks and popcorn. Once all the greeting was done the all went in to the theatre 1 which was the movie they wanted to see.

2 hours later the movie was over and they were starting to leave the building. "So Steve, Valerie you guys want to walk with us to the Nasty Burger?" Carrie asked wondering what Valerie was going to say.

"Aw thanks for the offer guys but Steven has his truck parked around the corner, if you want we can give you guys a lift there." Valerie replied.

"Wait you drive dude how old are you?" Tucker butted in as always interrupting a conversation.

"Well to tell you the truth kid I'm 17 just two years older than Val, well she turns 15 in 2 weeks." Steven replied smiling down at his girl.

"Well anyways as long as it's ok with Steven, yeah sure will hop in." Sam stated happily even though she punched tucker in the arm for interrupting a conversation without asking.

On the roof of the building she was on, Amy watched all six of them walk around the corner before she smiled and said... "Alright the time starts now, let's see this guys reaction time." She quickly started the stopwatch and flew at high speed right at Danny and Carrie.

Well the group was just about to pile into vehicle when all of a sudden Amy came out of nowhere and grabbed both Danny and Carrie who were not able to react in time. Then all three of them disappeared beneath the pavement.

"Ah what in the world was that?" Steven asked in confusion while everyone was concern of who just took Danny and Carrie through the concrete.

Valerie wasn't even able to react to this either. She left her ghost hunting gear at home due to the fact she was going on a date with Steven and hoping no ghost would attack.

Down in the sewer Amy dropped both Danny and Carrie right into the muddy sewer water.

"Ah Danny kins is all dirty now, how about I clean you up." Amy asked sounding all innocent.

"You're going to get dirty and bloody for what you did sis!" Carrie shouted as she transformed into her ghost form charging up her hands. She then added... "Danny come on we can take her... Danny... Danny!... DANNY GET UP!" Carrie Shouted.

Danny though couldn't respond, he was knocked unconscious from the hard landing that Amy caused.

Carrie could see that Danny was face up in the water which was a good thing but he was lying down in human waste. She gasped and quickly picked him up out of the water and sited him down on the concrete.

"Whoops see did I mean to do that because that should have been you knocked out so I can take Danny off your hands." Amy bantered as she charged up ready to do battle.

"Oh believe Demon, you're the one that's going to get knocked out and you're not laying a finger on Danny!" Carrie shouted as she charged forward firing her pink ecto-ray balls right for Amy.

"Every time you try to stop me from my goal you just get in the way and get hurt, you know it's going to happen." Amy taunted as she dodged every shot. Carrie though just growled and just came flying at Amy with a punch right square in the left check.

Amy went flying back and landed face first right in the human waste water. When she got up though, she was pissed that her face was covered in human waste and she was going to have a swollen cheek the in the morning. "Ah did the wittle girl not like the dirty water in her mouth?" Carrie taunted as she took a defensive position.

"Oh you're going to pay for that sis, and this time I'm not going to go easy on you." Amy replied with a stern glare.

Both of them just flew right at each other and just started to match each other with some martial art moves that even I wouldn't be able to tell you myself do to the speed they were going at.

By this time, Danny was starting to come around. "Uh my head what going on and why does I smell like..." But Danny wouldn't be able to finish asking himself his own question. He was able to dodge a blast of Amy's ecto beam which came out of nowhere just in time.

"Ok i guess waking in the middle of two women fighting, is not really the best thing to do." Danny said to himself as he transformed and was now ready to get into the fight.

Well just in time to, Amy grabbed Carrie by the neck and was pinning her up against the wall of the sewer. Carrie desperately tried to breath and break the hand grasp, but Amy had a tight grip on her that Carrie couldn't Even speak.

"Any last words before I take you out and take Danny once and for all Sis?" Amy asked while charging up her hand and pointed it right at Carries head at point blank range.

"Yeah I'm not interested in you creep." Danny replied as he fired an ecto beam right at Amy's gut, which caused Amy to release her grip around Carrie's neck and fly back a flew back a few 20 feet

Are you Ok Carrie?" Danny asked as he held his girl in his arms. Carrie was still in shock and she was having a little trouble breathing still.

"Ah I'm alright Danny sweetie, but you were supposed to ask me that, not the tramp." Amy replied though she wasn't happy that he was holding Carrie in his arms.

At first Danny didn't know what to do would he stay and fight or help Carrie get home to safety.

"Amy right now I would totally kick your but for what you did for Carrie, But I think we had enough fun and were out of here." Danny stated and with that he flew off down the sewer with Carrie in his arms. "Don't worry Angel, help is coming shortly, let's just hope I can out last her before reinforcements get here." Danny said to Carrie.

Danny flew as fast as he can through the entire sewer network trying to dodge Amy's blast which were getting closer every time.

"Not so fast you two, you're not getting away from me that easy." Amy said as she fired another Ecto ray. Well this time, it made its marks Danny tried to avoid it at the last second. But he got hit square in the back and him and Carrie crashed landing onto the Sewer floor. Danny was struggling to get up and Carrie was lying on her back still having hard time breathing.

"Aw wooks wike you guys hurt yourselves. Don't Worry soon the pain will be gone, Cause if I can't have Danny then no one can." Amy said as she was about blast the both of them right out of here.

"Hey Kid the only pain that's going to go away is you brat!" A familiar voice said standing twenty feet behind Amy.

But when Amy tried to see who it was that interrupted her so called date. Well all she got was a blast of a yellow ecto beam which sent her creaming fast first into a sewer grade.

Danny and Carrie both looked to see Addison was itching for a fight.

"Recon you came!" Danny implied as helped Carrie into his arms.

"Ah so this is the famous Ghost recon I have been hearing so much about from my Danny Kins well how about we Dance." Amy smiled as she charged up her hands.

"Um about you buzz off before you get hurt." Addison replied Activating his plasma K-Bar.

Danny quickly pulled Carrie off to a safe Area trying to help her to slow down her breathing so that she can breathe, while he watched his Cousin and Amy Demon Battle.

Amy just started to fire anything in her Arsenal, but Addison dodged every attack. He then charged up his hand which had the K-bar knife in and punched her square in the mouth which caused a couple of her fangs fall out.

"Ah you knocked my teeth out, you Idiot how am I going to get Danny to like me now?" Amy shouted covering her mouth.

Addison though was shocked to see his hand still glowing yellow after the punch. 'Did I just do that?' he thought to himself before looking back up At Amy and said... "Believe me girl Danny's is not interested in you, so back off before you get hurt."

"Well I would love to do that, but my tasks here is done, Catch you later Danny-Kins oh and Carrie he will be mine if I have kill you just to get him." Amy scowled before she flew upwards through the sewer.

Addison fired off a few more rounds trying to hit the demon but she was long gone. "Great she got away." Addison said punching the wall with his fist.

Just then his concerns for Danny and Carrie came back to him and he quickly flew back to find where they crawled to avoid the fight.

"Danny, Carrie you guys Alright? Where are you?" Addison shouted hoping to get a response.

"We're over here Cuz, come quickly hurry something wrong with Carrie!" Danny shouted though he also sounded like he was in pain.

Addison quickly flew over to where he found Danny holding Carrie in his arms; his eyes shot wide open seeing the young girl having hard time breathing.

"What did that thing do to you two?" Addison asked as he kneeled next to the halfas and quickly went into one of his pouches and pulled out a quick little first aid kit.

"That thing was Amy Collins/Demon and she snuck up on us out of nowhere when we were just leaving the theatre. Thank god you got here in time or else we would have been in big trouble." Danny replied but he was more concern that Carrie was having a hard time speaking and trying to breath.

"Ok Hang on Carrie, will get you out of her just relax." Addison said while pulling out a couple of syringes, bandages, two alcohol swabs and an emergency blanket.

"Addison what are you going to do with that stuff?" Danny asked as he saw all the first aid products.

"Ok Danny, I want you to take off Carries glove off, I'm going to give her a shot of adrenaline which will help open the airway. Right now she's in shock and we have to calm her down, this will do the trick." Addison replied while getting the needle and a alcohol swab ready. He then looked down at Carrie who looked back up at him before saying... "Ok Carrie I'm going to give you the shot just relax you will feel a little pinch but then you will be able to breath and talk again."

Carrie looked back at Danny who just smiled and nodded holding her hand that had the glove off.

"You'll Be fine sweetie just relax you're in good hands." Danny stated smiling down at his girlfriend.

Carrie just smiled back though she was still gasping for air, Addison then rolled up her sleeve and cleaned the area with the swab until he pushed the needle into her skin and pushed the button on top which caused the Adrenaline to flow through her body.

Carries eyes went wide and her voice squeaked before she passed out from the shot but it worked, her heart rate was going down and her breathing was coming back to normal.

"Is she going to be alright Addi?" Danny asked as he put her glove back on and laid the metal blanket on her to keep her warm.

"Don't worry Danny, shell be up in a couple of minutes back to normal. Adrenaline will do that to people, now you look like you're in pain come here and let me take a look at your side." Addison implied looking at Danny which looked like he was in pain.

A few minutes later Carrie started to open her Eyes and she noticed Danny was right beside her, holding her hand.

"Hey stud how long was I out for?" Carrie asked in a groggy voice, Danny quickly turned to see her smile up at him and he just embraced her with a hug.

"You were only out for a few minutes, but now it looks and sounds like you're feeling better." Danny said as he held her tightly against him.

"But what did Amy do to you to have a few bandages around your stomach." Carrie Asked as she looked down at Danny's side.

"Oh well you know my side injury from a while back, well she opened it up again but it's not as bad as last time." Danny replied reassuring that he was in no pain.

"Don't worry you two; with a good night sleep tonight you'll be fine in the morning." Addison said as he stood up and walked over to see how Carrie was doing.

"Why would Amy do a hit and run tactic on us? Once she Saw Addison appears, she basically took off. That's not like her." Danny said out loud trying to help him think.

"Well maybe she desperate to get with my boyfriend which she will never do." Carrie scowled as she lit up her hand with a pink fire ball.

"Well until we find out what going on I think it's time I get you two home as soon as possible before aunt Maddie freaks." Addison suggested and with that he scooped Danny and Carrie in his arms and flew towards the Fenton Works.

--

Back at Richards place, Richard was just putting the finishing touches on something when suddenly Amy Demon appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa what happen to you?" Richard asked looking at her bruised face.

"I had a hick up with my stupid half sister and that new ghost you told me about well he knocked out my Fangs, But his response time is a little around 20 minutes Its more than enough time to cause problems for the entire family." Amy explained as she grabbed and ice pack from Richards personal bar fridge.

"Well tomorrow I am to report to the military Base just outside of Amity park while I'm there I'll get to know this Melanie Jones and use her as a pawn in our plan." Richard said smiling sinisterly as he pulled up the files and printed them off.

Clockwork though was watching this all from his time mirror in the ghost zone. "You two will be regretting for what you're about to do and it will take a lot to get this fixed." The time ghost said to himself. Just then he heard more evil laughter coming from the back room which caused him to have a worried look on his face before replying... "Let's just hope the Fentons will be ready to fight back in time."


	3. Chapter 3 a bad day

Chapter 3: A Bad Day.

The next morning at the FentonWorks, Danny woke up to his usual time of when his alarm went off. "Great another day of school, another day of Dash trying to wail on me, another day of Mr. Lancer piling up the homework…" He groaned before he smiled slight while adding, "But another day of hang out with my best girl Carrie."

Danny got out of his bed and he stretched; before he cringed at the pain from last night. When he looked down at his side the bandage was gone, but there was a scab and it was still soar when he moved. "I hope Carrie is ok from last night's encounter with Amy." Danny said as he started to get dressed.

Just then Danielle came barging in kicking the door wide open. "Danielle Get out of here you know I don't come barging in to your room like that." The boy halfa shouted trying to hide his underwear with his hands.

"Jeez Danny sorry but just to let you know Carrie is downstairs waiting on you for breakfast and Melanie is going to be here shortly to come pick us up for school." Danielle explained while a shoe flew her way though she managed to duck.

"Ok but next time, knock before entering, why is it that everyone else in this house gets privacy except for me?" Danny asked himself out loud trying to get on his pants.

Danielle couldn't help but answer by saying while smirking, "Maybe it's because you're an awesome big brother that lets his little sister bug him anytime she wants, plus you always leave your door unlocked."

Danny smirked at this and use some of his ecto energy to slam the door shut on Danielle's face.

"Danny!" Danielle shouted behind the door.

Within the next few minutes Danny was walking down to the kitchen. He noticed Carrie sitting down at the table with Jazz, Danielle, Alan, and Carlos. Everyone was either eating eggs or pancakes for breakfast except for Carrie when he came to her on closure examination, she was eating oatmeal and only taking small spoon full's. "Morning guys, morning Mom, hey Beautiful." Danny greeted everyone as he then kissed his girl on the head wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Danny, how are you feeling from that encounter with Amy last night?" Carrie asked but her voice sounded a little groggy.

"Why what happen to you two last night?" Maddie asked as she put the honey and syrup down on the table. Danny started to tell the story to his mother and the rest of the gang at the table about how Amy Collins jumped them at the theatres last night and caused a bit of a hassle before Addison arrived. "Whoa what do you mean Amy jumped you guys last night, it's not like she has ghost powers too right?" Maddie asked with a bit of laughter in her voice. But then she saw her son and his girlfriend looking back and forth like they were trying to hide something. Maddie was starting to get a little curious before she added... "Alright you two, is there something else you're not telling me, it's bad enough you kept the secret from us about you two plus Danielle and Carlos being half ghost. Don't tell me Amy, Carrie's Half sister is half ghost too."

"Um Carrie do you want to talk about this or do you want me to?" Danny asked feeling a little awkward.

"I think its better that you tell the story, Mom told me to be careful with my throat, Even though Addison helped it last night. Still soar and a little swollen from what she did last night. Even though I didn't tell mom that it was Amy that did it." Carrie replied sounding like there was something stuck in her throat.

"Talk about what? I want to know right now mister." Maddie demanded looking at the two lovebirds.

Before Danny was about to tell the story about Amy, the door bell rang. Jazz went to answer it and sure enough Melanie was there right on time as always.

"Hey Mel, come on in." Jazz said as she embraced her in a friendly greeting hug.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I had a little trouble getting around town today. For some reason a few streets were blocked off due to the sewer being damaged." Melanie explained as she pulled up a chair.

"Oh that's ok Mel, you're just in time. Danny was about to tell a story anyway." Maddie explain as she kept looking at her son a bit annoyed.

"Ok here's how it started." Danny implied. He went on that when Amy Collins was only 6 years; she was at work with her dad, who works on trying to study on the affects of demon ghosts. It was then that she got zapped by unstable cords that were attached to a demon portal thing. Since then she has been able to transform into a Demon ever since.

"So she doesn't have ghost Powers, she's got demon powers." Jazz asked looking at her brother with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah and ever since she saw me, she has been trying to hook up with me; she will anything to make that succeed." Danny replied holding his head. But he looked up at Carrie who was looking at him with a bit of a smile before adding, "But me and Carrie are unbreakable and we will be together for always."

Carrie just embraced him with a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wait I'm confused, who is this Amy person in the first place?" Melanie asked as she started drinking her coffee.

"Amy is my half sister Mel, and she lives with my first dad Zack who I pretty much hate ever since I found out he had her with some other bimbo." Carrie explained as she slammed the table with her fists.

"Does your Mom know about this?" Maddie asked before she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Kind of. I told her last night about it and I had her swear her not to tell her Ex even if he knows or not." Carrie explained still having a hard time to talk, "Though I have no idea IF he does know about Amy's demon status…"

"And that's why Carrie is having a hard time to speak. Because Amy was chocking her, squeezing her neck tighter. She let go when I fired at her but she couldn't breathe. It wasn't until Addison showed up and gave Carrie a shot of Adrenaline, it was quick fix but I guess the swelling is still bad but at least she is able to breathe thanks to Addi." Danny implied.

"Wow, so that why I'm late. Anyways you guys ready to head to school, because I have to get to work very shortly." Melanie informed all of them and pretty soon, Jazz and Alan headed out to her car, as everyone else jumped into Melanie's truck.

But when Danny opened the back door to let Danielle and Carlos in, a medium size dog leaped out of the vehicle and started slobbering all over the clones faces.

"Aw who's this little guy?" Danny asked with a smile since he is a dog person as the two clones were laughing being slobbered to death. Carrie stared in slight disgust while thinking she was glad to not get dog slobber on her.

"His name it Bandit and he's my big baby, Addison gave him to me for a birthday present before we came to visit you guys for the first time." Melanie replied as she pulled Bandit off of Danielle and Carlos.

When they all greeted the dog with warm arms they all piled into the truck and took off to Casper High.

On the way it was a bit quiet in the truck, but the Melanie asked the question out of the blue... "When you guys became ghost from the ghost portal, did you guys actually die and quickly came back to life, or did you just get a shock and you just got your powers like that?" Melanie asked

Well the kids didn't know what to say at first but then Danny replied by saying... "Well it's kind of hard to explain Mel, I mean it was like getting shocked but it was a big shock…but Carrie and I got out powers at different times. Like after I got mine, she thought it would be helpful if she got them too. So, we both did pass out and when we woke up we had ghost powers." Danny explained trying to put it in the best way possible.

But Carrie knew were this was going and she quickly spoke out and said... "Mel I know you're curious and all but don't be thinking about it. And I don't think Addison would appreciate you if you did it. He wants you to live your life Mel and you do a lot to help us out."

"Ok Carrie I get it so take it easy. I'm not thinking of doing it, I was just curious that's all. I was just trying to make conversation; it helps the time pass by." Melanie replied defensively.

"Ok guys calm down, we're family here well sort of, so let's just talk and not fight." Danielle stated while everyone else in the truck just looked at her awkward.

"You know she's starting to take after Jazz now. Next you'll be seeing her with her hair dyed red." Melanie chuckled while everyone else was following suit except for Danielle who started pouting a little.

"Aw cheer up Danielle; you know Mel meant it as a compliment." Carlos said as he tried to cheer up his counterpart.

Danielle smile and was about to say something when all of a sudden… Bang! The front right tire exploded. Everyone was yelling inside. Luckily, unlike last time where Melanie rolled the G-wagon, she was able to safely stop on the road. "Is everyone ok?" Mel asked looking at everyone who just nodded their heads yes. "Can my Day get any worse?" she said to herself and got out to inspect the damage. Danny got out as well on his side and went to get the jack and the spare tire out of the back.

"So Mel what caused it Low air, nail, glass?" Danny asked as he rolled the tire to the front.

"Nope you're not going to believe this but pass me my multi tool out of the glove box. It was caused by a Desert Eagle." Melanie replied looking at the blow out and noticing what looked like a round inside the rubber.

"What do you mean Desert Eagle Mel?" Carlos asked sticking his head out the window of the back seat.

When Danny handed her the multi tool she pulled out the pliers and fished for what she meant.

"This is what I mean by Desert Eagle." Melanie replied as she showed all of them a .44 caliber hollow point round that can penetrate anything except for heavy body armor with plates.

"Who would do something like that?" Carrie asked looking very shocked.

"I don't know Carrie but let's get this tire on quick and get out of here; I have to get you guys to school and I'm going to be late for work if we don't move it." Melanie said frustrated as she was starting to pull the tire off.

Within five minutes, the spare tire was back on and they were off to school again hoping that nothing would surprise them again. After dropping off the kids, Melanie was able to make it just in time before everyone formed up for roll call and for the daily brief of what was happening today.

Her friend Eric Monnin who was an Infantry soldier, was waiting for her at the front door. He was wearing Canadian army issued digital pattern Camouflage with black shiny leather boots. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. His head dress though was different to a beret. Since he was from a Highland unit from Canada, He whore what was called a balmoral. "Wow Master Corporal you're usually the first one here." Eric asked

"Don't ask Corporal Monnin, I'll tell you after roll call when where at my office dealing with the new troops coming in ok." Melanie whispered harshly even though he was making sure the sergeant did not hear them.

Later in her office Melanie told Eric that she was on her way to work when her tire was shot.

"Wow who ever shot at you guys though must have had bad aim because hollow point is used for a staright kill." Eric said, while leaning up against the wall sipping on his coffee.

"Listen the past is the past let's just get these new comers paperwork done and then you can start training them... hmmm we are getting two more Canadians and five American troops fresh from their trades course." Melanie stated while looking over the paperwork.

Just then there was a knock at the door to the office. "Enter!" Eric shouted and sure enough the door opened.

"Private Dave Berton, reporting for duty, ma'am." Richard shouted while coming to attention. He was wearing a US army uniform and actually got the right flags, name tags and patches. He probably got them from a US army surplus store that was in town somewhere.

"First of all you don't call her Ma'am, you call her Master Corporal, We are not officer's troop, and we work for a living." Eric shouted at Richard as he snapped to Attention.

"Yes Corporal." Richard shouted back looking straight forward. At first Richard was shaking a little knowing that if he was not mentioned on the list he was going to get it even though last night he hacked into the base hard drive from his own house.

"Private where was your last posting before you showed up here for duty?" Melanie asked as she pulled up his file on the computer.

"I was last posted at Fort Bragg where I completed my trade's course Master corporal." Richard replied still shaking a little hoping that his hack worked.

Melanie scrolled down the file and saw all the credentials that was about this soldier, she Also looked back at the list of names that were on the fax sheet that she was reading before Richard reported in.

"Well your story checks out Private Berton, report to Building 443 which is clothing stores where you will get the kit you need while you're here, then report to housing block 263. That's where you will be living while you're on this base up here. At 08:30 tomorrow you report to Corporal Monnin at building 113. That will be all." Melanie ordered.

"Thank you Master Corporal." Richard shouted and sure enough he left the office with quick haste.

"Wow, Basic is starting to get soft on these new troops, usually you're supposed to about turn and March out." Eric stated looking a little confused.

"It his first time reporting to someone by himself Eric, Remember when you were just like that when you first reported to that sergeant in Medford remember." Melanie said looking back at the Corporal with a cheesy smile.

"Hey that was a sergeant, and second of all, that guy scared me big time when he threw me off the repel tower. There's a difference between reporting to a Sergeant, then to a Master Corporal Mel." Eric replied sounding sarcastic in his voice.

Melanie just dropped her jaw and chucked a pencil at him before saying with a bit of laughter... "Alright Eric get out of here and go make sure that the rest of the new troops come in and see me, before they start losing it standing out in the drill hall."

"Yes Master Corporal." Eric replied as he walked out of the office. Around the corner down the Hall way out of sight Richard smiled evilly knowing his plan was going like clockwork.

"Well so far it's going smooth: Then it will be Curtains for the Phantom Angel and that new guy they call Recon." Richard said to himself and sure enough he walked outside and headed towards the assigned building where he was supposed to report to next.

--

Amy though was doing a separate portion to Richards plan. She trekked into the ghost zone looking for Clockworks castle. "Ok I got to find that stinking key the ring and find out where that stupid thermos is that holds Danny-kins future self." She said to herself. Sure enough though Clockworks tower came into view and she grinned evilly.

When she entered through the door it was dark and quiet. She didn't know where to start looking first but sure enough there was a stairwell and she decided to walk up. When she got to the top she notice that it looked like one big giant clock, with a window looking out into the ghost zone and at the other end of the room was a door way and a mirror next to it.

"Looks like Clockwork is out to lunch so if I were a thermos of my future self, where would be in this place." She floated into the next room and there it was sitting on a table. The thermos that held the future evil self of Danny Phantom. "Bingo, one item down, two to go, now time to grab this and get the hell out of here before Clockwork gets back and..."

But just she was about to leave the clock tower she heard a voice say..."I believe you have something of mine that I want back"

Amy turned around to see Clockwork in his Enfant form. "Sorry Time wizard but it's time for me to buzz out of here." and with that Amy was gone like a flash.

The ghost of time just watched as Amy disappeared into the wasteland of the ghost zone. "Well Phantom, Angel, it's out of my hands now, only you, you're family and you're Allies old and new will now have to face this threat that will be happening very soon." Clockwork said to himself as he withdrew back to his time mirror and gazed into it to see was would happen.

--

At the Fenton Works.

Addison was gathering some more smoke and stun grenades and was getting his uncle to help with some adjustments to his Weapons. "Addison I know you're just next to the ghost portal, but why don't you live with us, I mean were family all and all." Jack said as he was tinkering with Addison's rifle.

"Hey I would love to live with you guys, the problem is that I'm a ghost now and ghosts live in the ghost zone. Plus Danny and Carrie told me that before you found out there secret identities, you wanted to rip them apart molecule by molecule and you almost did it to Carrie when you guys found out her secret you still wanted to rip her apart." Addison explained as he grabbed more grenade rounds for his Battle rifle.

"Ah Yeah we kind of over reacted with them two a while back but now bygones are bygones. Anyway, how are the weapons adapting to you right now." Jack asked trying to adjust what looked a computer chip inside the battle rifle.

"Well the battle rifle and the pistol both veer to the right. The K-Bar actually also helps to build up energy in my fist to make contact with another ectoplasm life forms and the sniper rifle shoot bang on target even though the last time I shot with it was to your Specter Speeder." Addison chuckled that last part even though Jack did look at him kind of funny.

"Hey no worry young nephew of mine. Now I can always make a brand new one that's even bigger and better." Jack stated as he was putting the last finishing touches on Addison's battle rifle. "Ok try her now kiddo." Jack stated has he passed the rifle on to his dead nephew. Addison quickly caught and waited as Jack started up the range, with deadly accuracy and quick speed Addison hit every target.

"Wow, I never knew you were that fast Addison, you want to try and take it up a notch?" Jack asked as he set the speed dial to make the targets pop up faster.

Just before Addison was about to say something, Danny and Carrie made their way down to the lab, "Hey lovebirds, how was school?" Addison Asked as he powered up his rifle and started firing at the faster targets.

"Well it was going good until Dash tried to come after me. But let's just say he's got a few more detentions for being a jerk to everyone that was in the cafeteria." Danny replied. Everyone was now watching Addison as he was hitting targets at a faster pace. He just had this look of determination on him that none of the Halfas saw since he was fighting against him.

"Jeez Addison why do you always look so serious when your firing your plasma rifle?" Carrie asked and her voice was sounding a lot better now than from this morning the swelling must have gone down completely.

"Well Carrie when I was taught to shoot someone, you always want to show them your killing face it was to help make you tougher. Now last time I saw you shoot, you were able to shoot faster than me, but your aim was way off, care to proof me wrong?" Addison asked with a smirk.

"Just try me Addison, Danny hold my bag, and Mr. Fenton, don't help him cheat I'm want to do this fairly." Carrie replied with the same gesture before transforming into her ghost form.

Danny just stood back with his father as he watched the two stare off before Jack commenced the scenario.

"Hey Dad I bet you twenty dollars Carrie beats Addison at his home game." Danny whispered before looking up at his dad who replied... "Oh you're on son." They shook hands and watch the two begin the session.

Upstairs at the Fenton works Maddie was getting supper ready while Jazz was working on her homework with Alan.

Just then Melanie walked in from a long hard Day's work and was about to say something when all of a sudden bullets were fired right through the front windows of the Fenton works. Alan quickly covered Jazz for protection while both of them dove under the table. Maddie dropped the food that she was preparing for supper and quickly hid behind the counter usually when it comes to ghost she's never scared; but when its actual bullets flying through the room she was petrified.

Melanie quickly dove to the ground and tried to cover her head from the shattering glass that was breaking form the window. When she heard the tires squeal from outside, she drew work pistol which was a Browning 9mm pistol ran outside the door into the street and started firing at the perpetrator who was speeding away.

"Damn, that's the second time today first with my truck and now the Fenton's, I'm getting fed up of this!" Melanie shouted while putting her pistol away. She then collapsed to the ground, pounding it with her fist in anger.

All the Fentons, Alan and Carrie in her human form now, all ran outside to see what was going on.

"Come on Mel, let's get you inside dear." Jack implied as he helped the poor woman into the house.

When Melanie saw Addison come up the stares into living room she just ran to him and embraced Addi with a big hug and started to cry.

"There, there Mel, shhh, its ok now I'm here nothing is going to happen to you, you're safe now." Addison said in a soothing voice trying to help calm down with a gentle kiss to the fore head.

It did help a little, Melanie was no longer crying out loud but she still had tears in her eyes.

Jack, Danny, and Alan went looking around the house to find where the bullets landed while Jazz Maddie, and Carrie picked up the broken glass form the window and flipped the table back on its legs from when Alan pushed it over to protect him and his girlfriend.

"Guys I found one of the bullet holes!" Alan shouted as everyone gather to his location.

"Can you see the bullet?" Danny asked as he passed a butter knife to Alan and was able to pry it out.

Addison asked to take a look at it for a closer inspection and sure enough, he said... ".44 caliber hollow point round, can only be used by a Desert Eagle." Well everyone was just shocked; whoever was doing this was trying to either Kill Melanie or is sending warning message to the Fenton's.

"Whoever is doing this is not going to get away with this, First Amy comes after us, then this random shooter. What else can happen?" Danny asked as everyone just shrugged except for Mel she was still holding Addison not letting go.

But then something else did happen. Just then there was a loud scream coming outside. Everyone ran to the door wondering who it was that was screaming at the top of their lungs, As soon as they were just about to open the front door. Danielle came flying through backwards in her Phantom form and did not stop until she made contact with the far wall of the living room.

"Danielle!" Everyone shouted in unison as they ran towards the young halfa who was trying to get up.

Danny quickly picked her up in his arms and was shocked to see that she had cuts and bruises all over her young tender body, she just couldn't stop shaking. She was all tensed up and shaking.

"Danielle who did this to you please answer us." Danny asked in concern looking terrified as he tried to get an answer out of her.

"I... I... Was... ju... just... walking home... from... sch... School when I got jumped ... by that... De... Demon... chick... Amy. I tried...to... to...fight her off but sh... She... was too strong." Danielle replied stuttering having a hard time to speak.

"Danielle how come you were walking home, where is Carlos?" Carrie asked

"He had to st... stay after school for not finishing his homework and..." That was all Danielle said before she passed out.

With big concerns on their faces, Danny took action and started giving orders. "Dad, you, mom, Jazz, and Alan help get Danielle feeling better. Melanie you and Carrie go and get Carlos from school, he could be next on Amy's target list."

"Danny where am I in this? I want to get back at this girl who did this to my cousin." Addison asked as his eyes started to glow bright yellow in rage.

"Addi, we're going to do what you're name from other ghost. We are going to do some Recon on Amy and we are going to try and find out who this shooter is." Danny replied pounding his fist into his other hand before Transforming into his ghost form.

Addison and Danny floated up through the ceiling and took off into the sky while Carrie and Melanie looked on to where their loved ones disappeared to before the jumped into the truck and took off to go and pick up Carlos. "So do you know where this Amy Demon Lives Cuz?" Addison asked.

"Well Carrie told me she lives on the outskirts of Emerton, Where exactly I don't know." Danny replied since Danny never wanted to deal with Amy in the first place.

"Well, we'll just wait in an area on the edge of town and hunker down and wait to see where this girl lands. In the mean time will wait. Look there as place we can for now." Addison stated pointing to an area. Danny agreed to the spot and both of our heroes landed, took cover and waited for the Demon chick to appear.

After 6 hours since they landed in that cob of trees and bush, there have been so far No sign of Amy Collins/ Demon anywhere. By now the sun was gone and it was completely black outside. Danny once in a while started to doze off, but Addison always kept him awake by either nudging him or by punching him in the arm just to try and keep him awake.

"You know Danny, if you would drink some water right now it would help keep you awake." Addison suggested quietly while passing him his canteen.

Danny quickly took a few gulps before giving it back to him and whispering... "Thanks cuz, you see anything yet out there through your scope?"

"So far nothing but it's a waiting game will get her before she gets us." Addison replied not taking an eye out of his scope of his sniper rifle.

"Alright, but how can you sit for 6 hours straight without falling asleep or getting bored that you just have to do something?" Danny asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Danny I was a soldier before you know, I was trained not to move, even to go to the bathroom or else the enemy would spot you and kill you." Addison replied sounding a little annoyed that Danny would even ask a question like that.

"Sorry Cuz I was just asking." Danny whispered though he had his hands up in defense.

"It's ok Danny, I know you're just curious and I shouldn't have answered like that." Addison replied with a bit of a smile.

Both of them just smiled when all of a sudden Carrie came over the Fenton Phone. "Danny, Addison, It Carrie can you hear me what's going on over."

"Copy Carrie what's up? How's Danielle doing is she getting better?" Danny asked sound very concern about his little sister.

"She's stable and as of now sleeping up in her room. Carlos is actually sitting in a chair next to her bed past out. Ever since we picked him up and told him the news he hasn't left her side." Carrie replied over the radio.

"That sounds like another couple we know of hey sweetie?" Danny chuckled over the radio.

"Oh you little love bug." Carrie said over the radio seductively until she added... "Well anything yet about what Amy Demon is up to so far?"

"Negative Carrie, we haven't seen her in the past 6 hours. But Addison says he's not going to give up and will get her for what she did."

"Gotcha, anyway after Mel and I dropped off Carlos, we decided to investigate our gun man and so far there is only one person in Amity park that we know of who buy's .44 caliber hollow point rounds at any of the gun shops in town." Carrie stated.

Danny thought long and hard until it finally hit him and replied in an angry tone... "Richard Gallon."

"Bingo sweetie." Carrie replied

Just then Addison got on the radio even though he was right next to Danny saying... "Contact in sight 1200 meters out moving left to right, Danny grab the binoculars out of my bag that Skulker gave me before he met his fate and take a look."

Without hesitation Danny quickly scanned the sky to find out where she was. "She's is just passing over the church steeple right now, if you need a reference to help spot her." Addison suggested while still following her with his scope on his sniper rifle.

Danny did just that and sure enough he had Amy in his sights. "Carrie we've spotted her and she's... Oh No." He said as he focused in closer on what she had in her hands.

"What Danny what is it." Carrie asked frantically over the radio.

"Yeah cuz what's going on, I can take her out right here right now just give me the command." Addison asked with his finger on the trigger.

"Addison we have to get back to the FentonWorks now." Danny command but then he said over the radio to his girlfriend. "Carrie get your Mom, Dad over to the Fenton works and turn on the ghost shield , also get a hold of Tucker, Sam, and Valerie, we have a big problem and I think it could get worse later on. Out."

"Danny what is going on and what is wrong, I can take her right here, right now." Addison said still looking in his sights.

"I'll explain the situation back home right now we need to think of a new plan and get to safety now come on." Danny said sounding very frightened. Addison at first was a bit hesitant but he trusted his cousin's judgment and sure enough they both packed up their stuff and flew off for home.

--

In his time window, Clockwork saw this and was a little relieved on what happened. "So far Danny delayed a big problem for now but it is going to get worse let's hope He and his family are up to the task that will be upon them." The Time ghost said as he just kept staring in the window.


	4. Chapter 4 the kings awaking

Chapter 4: The King's Awaking

When Danny and Addison got back to the house the Fenton Ghost Shield was activated. Danny was able to phase right through, it but when Addison tried to go through…

Wham!

He was stopped dead in his tracks,"This is probably the most humiliating that's ever happened to me." Addison said in a muffled voice before sliding down to the pavement. Danny couldn't help but laugh at this but stopped quickly when he saw his cousin give him a stern glare. He dropped the shield and Addison walked in.

"Don't worry, Addison, we'll get your signature into the shield so that way you will be able to sip right through." Danny implied with a smirk while Addison wasn't amused at all before they both walked into the house.

Everyone that Danny asked over the radio to report to the FentonWorks was there already. "Ok Danny, what's the reason that you tell us to head over here in such a hurry?" Tucker asked, very annoyed, "I was eating my dinner filled with meat!"

"Yeah, Tuck's right. What is going on? Where's Danielle and Carlos? We haven't seen them at all today. Usually if they're not with you, they're causing some mischief." Valerie stated along with her new boy friend agreeing with her every word, even if he only saw Danielle and Carlos once at the school that one night.

"That's not our main concern right now," Addison said holding up his hands, "Danielle and Carlos will be up and around when they feel like it. Besides, we have a bigger concern on our hands from what Danny told me, when I had the primary target in my sights." Tucker and Valerie backed off before Recon turned to Jack, "Uncle Jack, can you hook up the projector, so that everyone can see what I'm talking about?" Addison informed and before Jack with a big grin on his face, went into one of the drawers and of the cabinet to grab a Audio and Video connection cable.

"Whoa Addi, I didn't know your scope was able to record pictures." Danny stated with surprise to his cousin as Jack tried to hook up the cables to the projector.

"Hey I didn't know either, until Uncle Jack told me earlier when I was testing firing my weapons down in the lab. Some of the footage on there that I have is kind of pretty funny like take this shot on the Morning of November the 11th." Addison stated with a bit of a smirk as Jack powered up the projector to show everyone that was inside waited for what was going to pop up on the wall.

Danny couldn't help but cover his face from embarrassment when everyone just started laughing as the image of Danny running into his closet in his underwear from Melanie yelling at him to get out of bed with Carrie right behind her snickering.

"Har, Har very funny. Can we get back to the task at hand?" Danny asked, very annoyed that Addison would show the group that video.

"Ok fine, but now were even for you laughing at me when I hit the shield face first." Addison replied before he started giving the brief. "Around approximately at 19:34 hours our target comes into view flying over Emerton. Uncle Jack zoom in on the target." Jack did so before Addison continued, "Now I'm just about to pull the trigger here to finish her off but Danny saw what looked to be a Fenton thermos she was carrying. So he told me not to fire and called you guys to head over here ASAP. Now can you tell us what is with this particular thermos Danny?" Addison stated ad he handed over the session to his cousin.

"Actually Addison, this is not just any particular thermos we use to capture ghosts." Danny replied as he zoomed in on the thermos. Everyone was just confused on what was going on except for Carrie, Vlad, and Jack.

"Hey that was my Fenton thermos V1000. I thought I misplaced that in the lab some place." Jack said scratching his chin while wondering why this demon chick had his prototype thermos.

"It worked just to let you know dad. And it's holding a very powerful ghost that Carrie and I barely were able to defeat the first time and the second time when Vlad lost his powers." Danny replied sounding upset as he held his hand on his face trying to not think of what this ghost would do if he got out.

"Whoa Danny back up, what are you talking about? So far the only ghosts that were close calls with you and Carrie were King Pariah and Addison here." Alan stated pointing to Addison in the corner of the living room.

"Uh that's not true." Tucker replied as everyone all looked his way wondering what he was talking about.

"Ok Danny you better tell us the whole story on this important ghost that is being held in this proto type thermos. I mean for all we know it's a prototype and if it fails, all hell is going to break loose if you don't give us the download on this ghost." Melanie asked looking concern.

Well Danny told the story on Dan Phantom and how that the ghost was his future self from an alternate timeline. If would have been him cheated on the CAT he would of been that monster.

"Wow Danny we never knew…" Maddie said with a frown.

"So what do we do now?" Jack stated while everyone agreed.

"Don't know. Now that Amy has it, who knows what will happen." Danny replied as he sat down on the couch holding his head in his hands thinking of what would happen if his evil future self got out.

Carrie saw her boyfriend looking so depressed right now she went by his side and held him tight, trying to make him feel better. "So what's the plan here, dude?" Tucker asked as he stood up in the middle of the living room.

Before Danny can answer, he took a long hard thought wondering what to do before he finally said. "I have to say that Alan, Danielle, Carlos, Melanie, and Steven are safe to walk around town for now. But the rest of us are going to have watch our backs, so we can't stay out late and we always stick together. Plus we have our trump card if we really need to use it."

"And what's that Danny?" Addison asked as he unplugged his sniper from the audio and video cables.

"Well it's you cuz, If you were able to take out Skulker like that; If we can't take care of this ghost, that's where you will come in." Danny stated as he got from his spot and put his hand on his cousin shoulders.

Addison smiled back and thought for a second before saying... "Alright so, I have to head back now but if anything happens you guys call me and keep me updated on Danielle ok guys?"

"Sure thing Addison we will keep you posted." Jack stated while giving his nephew a hug.

Addison waved good bye and flew down stairs into the portal. "Alright I think the rest of us can call it a night, but on your way home go together in pairs. Melanie if you want you can stay here tonight." Danny offered as the young lady was just about to head for the door.

"Thanks for the offer guys but I got to get to work tomorrow and I have to let Bandit out, but I'll be by in the morning to pick you guys up for school." Melanie replied as she hugged everyone. She was just about to head out, Carlos came running down the stairs telling everyone that Danielle was starting to wake up and call for her brother and Family.

When they all rushed into her room they saw that her eyes were open but she looked like she was still in pain. "Danielle, how you feeling sweetie?" Maddie asked as she went over to her side and checked her forehead.

"I'm alright Mom, still feel like a got migraine the size of a melon, But that Demon chick is going to feel nothing when I'm done with her." Danielle replied as she tried to get up wanting to fight.

"Whoa Sis you're out for now but when you're strength is back up you can back at that witch for what she did." Jazz said she came on the other side of the bed to help calm down her little sister.

Dr Lauren came up and did a quick examination on the young clone. "Hmmm well she'll be up in a few days other than that, she is to stay in bed and rest. And as for you young man, its time we head home for the night."

"Aw but mom, I want to stay here along with Danielle until she gets better, you let Carrie stay over night when Danny was injured." Carlos whined wanting to stay with his partner.

"Well that was a weekend night young man and tonight is a school night so come on its time to go, you too Caroline." Lauren replied.

Well Carlos was a little upset as he pouted all the way out of the room. Valerie, Steven, Sam, Tucker, Lauren and Vlad all left Danielle's room one by one.

I'll be along shortly mom, I'm Just going to say bye to Danny and I'll be right over." Carrie replied.

Melanie was just about to follow suit when Danielle called for her. "Aunt Mel." When everyone heard this, they were shocked, but this time she didn't cover her mouth in shock, she actually called Mel her Aunt.

"Yes what it is." Melanie asked as she sat down in the chair that Carlos was sitting in.

Danielle took a couple of deep breaths before she said. "Be careful out there, that ditzy blond haired girl is up to no good and she told me she's not working alone, and she told me to warn you all before she sent me creaming into the wall and." That was all she said before Melanie put her finger over her mouth and said. "Shhh it's all right Danielle gets some rest well talk about it tomorrow ok."

All Danielle did was smile and nod and went back to sleep. Then everyone left the room one by one.

"Mom, I'm just going to walk Carrie next door, I'll only be a few seconds." Danny shouted as he walked out the door right behind Carrie and Melanie.

"Ok dear but hurry up so I can put the shield back up." Maddie replied as she went to the shield panel to deactivate it.

Melanie, Danny and Carrie headed out the door. "Well I'll see you guys in the morning alright if anything happens, call me ok?" Melanie as she hugged the two ghost kids good night.

"Don't worry Mel, everything will be alright, see you tomorrow." Danny replied before they both let go and Melanie got in her truck and headed home for the evening.

After leaving there sights Carrie noticed Danny had a depressing look on her face. "Hey Danny what's wrong I've never seen you look so down before." She said

"Huh, oh sorry Car, it's just that I'm worried about everyone's safety now. Especially Melanie, she's right in a position where she can get hurt right now." Danny said as he looked on down the street where the truck disappeared.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Carrie asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well she still going through the stages that I went through when I thought lost you, but she is hiding it a lot better, we really got to keep an eye on her, who knows what she'll do." Danny replied as he looked back into his girls beautiful brown eyes.

They were about to lean in for a gentle kiss when Carrie's mom came outside saying. "Caroline, it's time to come in."

"I'll be there in a second mom." Carrie complained but then she turned back to add... "I'll see you tomorrow Phantom."

"I'll be waiting Angel, I'll see you tomorrow." Danny replied and they both leaned for a quick kiss. When the parted, Carrie walked to her door and looked back and waved before she went in.

Danny waved backed and with that he walked back to his front door and they both went in for the night.

--

The Next morning, Melanie grabbed Danny, Carrie and Carlos and brought them to school. Danielle was still not able to go, due to the fact she was still injured from yesterday's attack from Amy. This time on the way it was a lot safer then yesterday no one shot at her today but Mel kept being vigilant all the way to school.

"You guys want me to pick up after school because I'm going to be a little late coming home." Mel asked before she put the truck in gear.

"No it ok Mel we'll give a call to Jazz to bring us home. Have fun and scare some new troops." Danny replied as he and Carrie walked off to meet with Tucker, Sam, and Valerie. She was just about to take off but then she noticed Dash Baxter coming up behind them from her rear view mirror.

Well she was not to fond of this, ever since she first met this punk when Addison was alive, well he's been nothing but trouble.

Just as Dash was at the rear of the cab of Mel's truck, she snapped her passenger door right open and Wham, Dash was stopped cold. Danny, Carrie, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all looked back to see a dazed and confused Dash Baxter trying to get his bearing straight.

Then Mel got out on her side and stomped right over to the other side in anger as she stood tall over the jock that was trying to get up.

"What happened come on lady move over?" Dash asked as he tried to focus who was standing in front of him.

"Oh I don't think so defaulter, I saw you going for Danny and the others, now do you want me to take you to town, or are you going to leave them alone, because I would go the second choice if you know what's good for you." Melanie instructed standing tall in her military uniform.

"I'll go with the second one Ma'am." Dash replied shaking in his shoes.

"I AM NOT AN MA'AM, I AM A MASTER CORPORAL, I WORK FOR A LIVING NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND IF YOU COME NEAR THEM OR EVEN THINK OF GOING AFTER THEM, YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM ME, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Melanie shouted and with that the blond haired jock took off past the group who was just laughing their heads off.

"Man I never get tired of seeing Dash getting into trouble with authority." Carrie chuckled hanging on to her gut.

The group just looked back at Melanie who was just smiling and they waved her good bye as she went off to work.

"Man I would hate to be those new recruits who are going to have to deal with her for the next while." Danny added. The entire group agreed and they all headed into Casper high as the bell just rang.

--

In the Ghost Zone

Addison was going through his training routine with Ember, she would just try to fire everything at him while he was dodging every shot and shoot and slash any of the targets that would pop up.

"Come on Ember, you're holding back with your shots. I know you can do more, I need a challenge." Addison shouted as he kept on dodging the shots.

"Well then Recon let's see if you can dodge this." Ember replied as she strung her guitar and a big fist came right for Addison.

Addison wasn't able to dodge it this time and he went creaming into a rock, making a crater. Ember gasped and quickly ran towards Addison hoping he was ok. When she came up on him, he was in deep.

"Whoops sorry Recon but you wanted a Challenge." Ember stated as she tried to pry him out of the boulder.

"It's ok Ember, that's exactly the type of challenge I needed, now help me get out of this." Addison grunted in reply.

Once Ember got him out of the boulder Ember sat down beside him checking to see if he got wounded or anything.

"Jeez whenever I was fighting against Phantom and Angel, that attack would leave them knocked out and bruised all over, but you, well you're hardly scratched and you're still walking and talking. Ember stated looking over him to see if his wound from Valerie a while back was hit.

"Well first of all Ember, their kids. And second they were never trained to fight in combat they had to learn all on their own. And with this new threat in the living world that Danny told me to keep training to get stronger but I'm worried that if this ghost does get out, what will happen to them." Addison asked.

But before Ember can even answer, someone replied... "Well that's a question you have to answer yourself Ghost Recon."

Addison and Ember looked around frantically until they finally saw who it was that spoke. "Who the hell is this guy?" Addison asked with a confused look on his face, and his rifle in hand incase this guy tried to pull a fast one on them.

"Addison watch yourself, this is Clockwork master of all time you don't want to pick a fight with him and plus he's a good friend of Phantom and Angel." Ember whispered back hoping Addison wouldn't provoke Clockwork.

Once Clockwork touched down, Addison's jaw dropped when Clockwork changed into his infant form. "Please don't be shocked about my appearance I'm here to talk Addison." Clockwork said as he held up his hands.

"Wait how you know my real name... Oh wait stupid me for asking such a stupid question." Addison replied as he slapped his forehead.

"There's no such thing as a stupid question Addison besides I knew you were going to ask that question, but there is a great battle looming ahead and I need you to stop it or else both of our worlds will be destroyed." Clockwork stated as he transformed into an elderly old man.

"If you're talking about the thermos that Demon chick stole from you were already on top of it." Addison interrupted as he was just about to take off to go see the Family.

"That is only a little portion of what is about to happen if you just listen." Clockwork said and with that Addison stopped in his tracks before he said... "Alright I'm all ears tell me what's going on."

"I can't go to Danny or Carrie to warn them because if I do, my duty will be stricken from me and I won't be able to look after them later on in life. Will you do this for me and I'll make sure that you will live happily after this is done." Clockwork said as he held out his hand to agree.

"Please Clockwork the last specter, who promised that I would live happily, broke his promise and he was no more. How do I know you won't do the same thing?" Addison asked as he crossed his arms looking at clockwork that now was in his middle age form.

"Fine then let me show you if you don't do as I say." Clockwork replied and with his staff he opened a time window to an alternate time line.

Addison was in shock when he saw what has happened to Amity Park If Addison just went and fought the town looked ransacked and destroyed.

Addison can see the action fold in front of him as he saw his family and friends fall to the wrath of the ghost king.

"Danny I don't know if we can beat him this time, he's too strong." Carrie shouted to her boyfriend as he kept firing her fireballs at the vast army of the ghost king.

"We have to Carrie, were the last left to defend the earth that are able to stop him and his new queen for what they did to our Families." Danny replied as he fired his blue ice power at the army that was coming his way, while looking back with tears in his eyes seeing his loved ones buried behind him and Carrie.

Just then the ghost wail came out of nowhere and caught Danny and Carrie off guard. They were both sent flying into a brick wall.

"Danny are you ok, speak to me?" Carrie asked as she crawled over to him.

"I'm hurting sweetie but I won't give up to this guy." Danny grunted and trying to get up.

Just then King pariah, Dark Phantom, and Amy Demon were all floating slowly towards them. "Surrender children and bow to your new masters." King Pariah order as he pointed is mace at the two halfas.

"We will never surrender to you!" Carrie shouted back trying to help Danny up.

"Aw wrong answer guys, and for that, you will now perish, Darky poo Destroy them." Amy commended and with that Dark phantom charged forward and blasted Danny and Carrie to dust. While Addison and Clockwork just watched off to the side not able to do anything.

"No, No, NO, how did this happen, where am I when all this happened?" Addison asked as he fell to his knees punching the ground while Clockwork brought them back to their real time.

"You and Ember were already destroyed here in the Ghost Zone, when the Army tried to get through the portal. And you too were only able to stop them for a day because you destroyed the portal to try and give them time." Clockwork stated helping him up before adding... "But if you listen to me now and go to these three places in the ghost zone, you will be able to figure out what to do after that. This all i can tell you and you must leave immediately for your first stop. And Ember you cannot warn them either so you will go with Recon as well. Don't try to use that contraption in your ear. I know, so hurry please." Clockwork instructed as he disappeared into a time portal.

"Well Ember, let's get going, While on the way tell me about this King Pariah and help me with these actual locations on where they are." Addison implied while slinging his rifles and pack on his back and sure enough they were off to their first location.

--

Back at the Amity Park Military Base

Melanie was teaching the new recruits to be qualified on the 9mm pistol, the 12 gauge shot gun, and the M16A2 rifle at the range today.

Eric was with her, coaching them on the firing line while she was in charge of the whole show. She was lost in thought looking at an old photo of her, Addison, Danny, Carrie, Danielle, and Carlos posing at the mall.

"Hey Master Corporal, come and take a look at this recruit." Eric shouted while making sure he was watching the rest of the firing line making sure no one would shoot themselves.

"What is it; I'm busy with the last of the Admin work before we shut down for today." Melanie shouted over the guns that were going off. But Eric kept on calling her over and sure enough Mel came to see what he was talking about.

"Private Berton has been shooting an average of 95percent and higher ever since he got on the M16, the kid is a knack for sharp shooting." Eric explained as they watched down range at the target private Berton (AKA Richard Collins) was always hitting very close to the bull's-eye.

"You got a knack for shooting private, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Eric asked. But Richard was in his mine set blocking out every sound except for the percussion of the rifle going off. "One shot one kill." He said to himself.

"Now this is a true soldier, I'm upgrading you from plain rifleman to marksman private. Eric shouted over the other guns on the range.

"Whoa Corporal can I talk to for a second, Private you wait right there and clear your weapon." Melanie commanded and while she took Eric off to the side, Richard was cleared his rifle of all rounds except for one the he slid into his pocket before another Corporal came to see that his magazines and rifle were clear.

"Eric you have no permission to upgrade him to marksman, this is my crew of MP's and I will be the one on who is what in this section understand." Melanie said in an angry tone to her good friend.

Eric never has seen Melanie this angry before, she used to always let him do the choosing. But he then agreed with her and sure enough he was back on the firing line.

" Alright good shoot today troops head back to the weapons lock up and form up for dismissal after, now get going." Melanie ordered and one by one the troops headed back quickly to their company lines.

"Something is giving me a bad vibe about that troop." Melanie said to herself before she looked at her watch and added... "Shoot I got to go pick up the kids right now. Eric once they put the weapons in the lock up dismisses them, I got to get going, talk to you tomorrow ok." Melanie shouted while running passed the troops to her truck and with that she took off and headed for Casper High.

Melanie wouldn't have hurry to pick them because Danny and Carrie and Cary were in a bit of a brawl with Penelope spectra and her assistant Bertrand.

"Carrie have you gotten a hold of Recon by any chance AAAAAHHHHHH!" Danny shouted as Spectra shot him with a dark purple ecto ray.

"No Danny, all I'm getting is static from his end, Are you ok honey?" Carrie replied seeing her boyfriend was ok while she kept firing back fire balls at Bertrand.

"He's ok Sis, I see him down behind the dumpster, his phone must be broken or something." Cary said over the radio while coming in for an attack on Spectra. Well she turned around in time to send the little clone flying backwards with a hard punch to the gut.

Well while this was going on, Melanie came on seen as she saw Cary flying her way. She quickly got out and ran to the area where Cary was about to crash. But she dove for him and caught him in her arms before he hit the ground. They both tumble until the finally came to a stop.

"Uh you ok Cary?" Melanie asked as she tried to wake him up in her arms.

All he did was look up at her, smiling and nodding a yes.

Melanie smiled back and quickly carried him back to the truck so that she can grab her ghost weapons and let Cary rest in the back seat until he was able to wake up.

"Mel be careful out there, these two know how to fight." Cary said in a groggy tone. Mel just nodded and headed off with two thermoses, her mini blazer and her pistol and ran towards the fighting.

At the dumpster Danny was trying to stand up but the garbage was unbearable. He was starting to feel woozy from the fumes and the garbage was making him slip all over the place.

"Aw poor little Phantom, how about you give up your youth and I'll let you go on with your miserable life." Spectra stated while moving towards Danny.

Just then Carrie chucked Bertrand towards spectra at the speed of light which sent both of them creaming into the wall. While both ghost were trying to get their bearings. Carrie saw Mel coming from around the school with her gear. Mel saw her in the air and gave her a quick nod before hiding at the corner waiting to move. Carrie quickly smiled and landed just in front of Danny protecting him if Penelope and Bertrand decided to attack.

"Come on Spectra your outnumbered, out gunned and out witted give up." Carrie shouted lighting up her hands with her ecto fire power.

"Ah is this a joke brat because your boyfriend looks like he's about to pass out and the other one is nowhere in sight I think your outnumbered." Spectra chuckled while Bertrand just smiled and nodded in agreeing with her.

"Well first of all I'm no brat old hag, and second, Mel Now! Carrie shouted and with that Mel Chucked the thermos in the air Carrie quickly jumped up and grabbed it. Spectra though was just about to shoot Carrie but Mel combat rolled into view and quickly fired at the two ghost which were caught off guard from the human being that was shooting at them.

Carrie then quickly activated and sucked both specters in and closed the lid shut before land back down on the ground and changing back into her human form.

"Thank god you came Mel where's Carlos?" Carrie asked as she bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry Car he's in the truck sleeping I'll think he'll be fine." Melanie replied as she put her hand on the halfas shoulder. But then she asked why Addison didn't show up.

"We've been trying to get a hold of him but he never responded." Danny explained while changing back into his human form still smelling like garbage. The girls just plugged their noses trying to with stand the smell but it was harsh.

"Danny as soon as we get you home, you're going into the shower and on the way there, you're riding in the back box." Melanie stated while Carrie just giggled and like that all three of them headed towards the truck got in while Danny sat in the back and they took off towards the Fenton works.

--

Back in the ghost zone

Demon was on orders to get the main part of Richards plan in motion.

"Great I hope this king guy wont blast me when I wake him." Demon said to herself as she came up to Pariah's Keep. Well it wasn't long until she came upon it was creepier than ever.

When she entered the throne room she smiled sinisterly when she floated up to the tomb.

"Alright it's time to rise king but please don't blast me." Amy said to herself before help pulled the key from her outfit, fitted it into the keyhole and turned it until burst open.

Amy went flying back from the blast but she stopped herself from hitting the wall. When the smoke and dust cleared, the figure of King Pariah walked out and roared out loud to let everyone in the area that he was back in town.

"Who has raised me from my slumber?" the king commanded as he looked around for the person who set him free. He then noticed Amy Demon at his feet bowing before him.

"It was I your majesty who has set you free from you're internal slumber that Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel caused you in the first place." Amy replied still bowing to the king.

"I thank thee for freeing child but where fright knight he was always by my side when I was risen the last time." The king asked looking around for the green pumpkin.

"He is a traitor my king, but we have a replacement Knight ready for thee my king. We just wait on your command to summon him." Amy stated as she stood before the tall specter.

"Alright gather my subjects and we will meet up with this knight you have summoned for me then we will once again rule this world and the living world once and for all my Princess." Pariah replied as he looked down at the child who smiled evilly know that Carrie would be no more and if Danny stuck with Carrie all the way, he would meet the same fate.

Clockwork was watching this from his time portal and he was starting to get really worried.

"Come on Recon, you and Ember have to make it back in time to save both our worlds." He said to himself as he went back to a view of Addison and Ember on their way to their first check point. That he gave specific orders to go.


	5. Chapter 5 A Soldier makes Havoc

Chapter 5

The soldier makes Havoc.

As soon as the gang got back home from school, Maddie can smell of garbage coming from Danny and she sent him straight into the shower. All three of them finally were able to breathe properly once he was upstairs and they all sat down in the front living room drinking either coffee or soda.

"So how's Danielle doing, is she feeling better? Melanie asked before she took a sip of her coffee.

What Melanie didn't know was that Danielle was standing right behind her when she replied... "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Melanie and Carrie both were relieved when they saw Danielle walk on her own two feet now. She just embraced Mel and Carrie with a hug, but not like her usual death grip hugs she gives Addison all the time when she sees him.

Carrie asked how Danielle was feeling as she was rubbing the little clones' hair.

"I'm ok Carrie but mom told me that I have to stay home for a day or two until I'm back to full health. Where's Carlos usually he's right behind you or Hanging out with me." Danielle replied.

"He's at home right now Danielle sleeping from the ghost attack we had this afternoon." Melanie said as she took her beret off her head and set it down on the coffee table.

"Is he alright, I got to see him." Danielle replied as she was running for the door in her PJ's. But she was stopped when Maddie stated... "Danielle Fenton, you are not going out in your PJ's and you're not going out until your fully healed no sit back down and just sit with us."

Danielle gave her mom the puppy dog pout as she had her hand on the door knob ready to rush out and go see her best friend or even more.

"No butt's young lady now come here." Maddie ordered. Danielle at Carrie and Melanie with a please help me look. But they looked back at the young clone just shrugging a 'sorry Danielle but we can't help you' look.

Danielle just started to pout as she walked over to sit down on the couch next to Melanie, trying to look very serious.

But then her faced changed when Melanie asked... "Danielle I was wondering why you call me your Aunt, I mean Addison is your cousin, not an uncle and I never got married to him so whats up with that."

Carrie and Maddie looked on at Danielle wondering the same thing. "Well you are family now even if it's not official and instead of cousin I like how Aunt Mel sounds you know." The little girl replied.

Melanie just smiled and gave Danielle a great big hug. But there moment was shattered when Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the house who heard it all looked up on the second floor balcony to see Danny only in a towel.

"Danielle what did you do to my body wash, I go to grab it on the shelf where it usually sits and it was replaced with a bottle of Hot sauce." Danny shouted with his eyes shut from some of the hot sauce getting in his eyes.

Well all three women looked at Danielle, who looked like she was acting innocent with a nervous chuckle behind her breath. Carrie was just about to say something when all of a sudden, another window that wasn't broken from yesterday shattered in front.

Everyone covered themselves as some of the small pieces went flying over the place. They also heard squealing tires again from yesterday at the exact same time.

"Ok this is getting ridiculous." Melanie said as she drew her pistol again. But Carrie grabbed her arm and nodded a no.

Danny quickly ran to his room to get some pants on at least when he heard the glass break. The girls on the other hand all went to were the window shattered and on closer inspection realised what it was that caused the glass to break.

"Danny you better come and take a look at this." Carrie shouted as she picked up what to be a rock with a note wrapped around it.

Danny was only wearing pants and socks with a towel around his neck with his hair still wet when he came down stairs. There was a small sent of garbage on him but at least right now he was ok to stand around.

When he opened it up, Danny read out loud to everyone what was on it.

_Phantom, Angel, and Recon, if you don't get out of town within a few days, you will meet your doom. This also includes the two small ones that hang with you._

_Sincerely_

_Anonymous._

Everyone one was puzzled what this note meant, but then they all realized it must have come from the only two people that right now have been hitting them left right and center. "Richard and Amy." They all said in unison.

"Well this is getting really annoying and I am sick of it." Danny said as he crumpled up the note and tossed it in the garbage.

"Well if we leave town, the ghosts will run this place by nightfall. If we don't leave and I mean myself, you and Addison, then the rest of the family will all be in danger." Carrie implied wondering as she scratched her chin.

Danny though was thinking of why Addison never did show up to the battle with Spectra and Bertrand added as he started walking towards the entrance to the lab.

Carrie saw this and when she seen her boyfriend pacing back and forth, her reply was..."Maybe he couldn't hear us remember when I had problems reaching you guys when we were being attacked by Technus and Skulker."

"Thats true, but his dog tags will glow yellow if someone was getting hurt in the family, he knows when to come." Danielle said as she was putting the broken glass into the garbage.

"Well were going to have to worry about him later, Melanie you still got the key to the cottage?" Danny asked looking at the young female soldier who was caught in a trance.

Melanie quickly snapped out of her trance as well thinking of Addison and nodded a yes before searching for the key in her pocket.

"Well I got a plan but to put it in to action, Me and Carrie are going to have to go away for a bit." Danny explained though he did not want to really get into it.

Everyone who was upstairs all shouted "WHAT!" in unison.

All of a sudden everyone heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, as Jack bashed opened the door from the lab. Giving his son a no way kind of look.

"Dad were not going to be living on our own, were just going to make those two dummies think that we left town and when they have their guard down that's when we strike back at them, but we got to make sure that they don't open that thermos Amy stole, but in the mean time we are going to play possum." Danny explained to the family.

Maddie did not like this at all, letting her son go off to live on his own, with his girlfriend plus leaving Danielle and Carlos behind, what was he thinking.

Before she could say anything, Danny looked at the two clones, knowing what she was going to say about them. "Mom, they're going to have to come with us, in the mean time keep the shield up, stay together, Get Valerie on the horn to be ready for any attacks by anyone especially Demon, and try to get a hold of Addison. If stuff gets way to out of control, call us and will be back in a heartbeat." Danny replied as he tried to ease the look on his mothers face.

"I don't know son, what about Vlad and Lauren how do you think they're going to answer to this?" Jack said as he came along side his wife with a concern look on her face.

"I'm sure they will be fine with it besides it's for all you're safety." Carrie replied as she held her boyfriend close to her.

There was a little bit of hesitance around the room but then Jack and Maddie agreed with Danny's plan. Then everyone looked over at Mel as they were waiting on an answer from the young soldier.

Mel did not what to do, usually she had Addison to help back her up on these decisions even if he was passed on, he still made decisions to help her out. "Guys if this is the only plan of action you have Danny, then I trust you two so here." She said as she tossed the keys to Danny and Carrie.

"Ok now Mel you know the soldiers that helped us last time well since the know the equipment, can you bring them in to help you guys." Danny suggested as he, Carrie, and Danielle changed into their ghost forms.

Melanie explained that they were missing one of soldiers that helped in the last battle. The female that was with them last time had gone back to Afghanistan two days ago for her second tour. But she told them Corporal Monnin and Private Rameizs will be able to help them, they were just going to have to grab someone else and retrain them on the weapons.

"Ok then that will just have to do. And try to get a hold of Addison and tell him the situation will be back shortly." Danny replied

He was just about fly off when his father put his hand on his shoulder saying. "A before you head out son, there's a little of debt that you owe me before I let you head out.

At first Danny did not know what he was talking about, but then it came to him and he slapped his forehead before replying... "Um dad I don't have it right know can I pay you back by just taking money off my allowance.

"What money Danny." Carrie asked crossing her arms looking at her boyfriend with a cocked eyebrow.

"I sort of betted on you when you went against Addison in the shooting contest and I lost to dad." Danny replied trying to look innocent rubbing the back of his head.

Well Carrie was a little upset That her boyfriend bet on him with his father but at least he stuck with her instead of picking his cousin who won hands down when the shooting started.

"Ok we better go tell my Parents and grab Carlos before we head out but going to have a time out and think about what you did when we reach the cabin." Carrie replied with a smirk before flying through the roof with Danielle right behind her.

"You four be careful out there ok sweetie, will try to get a hold of Addison as soon as we can ok." Maddie asked while she gave her son a hug with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't worry mom will be alright will be back before you know it." Danny replied, once he finished hugging the entire family he took off where Carrie and Danielle fazed through the roof.

On top of the roof of the Fenton works Danny waited until Carrie, Carlos, and Danielle, finally meet up with him.

"Guys what's going on, Mom told me to get some sleep from the battle." Carlos complained as he rubbed his eyes trying to focus.

"Carlos right now we have to get going will explain on the way to the cabin." Danny stated before all four of them took off.

Once they were clear Danny told Jazz on the Fenton phone to power up the ghost shield and to call the schools to tell them that the kids will be out of town for a bit.

"Sure Danny, you guys be careful ok, see you guys when you get back." Jazz replied in a concern tone.

Over on a roof top, Richard was watching through his binoculars as he saw the halfas take off into the distance. "Well it looks like they're going to follow my warning but not matter what their doomed and I know just where to start. Amy how's your end of the plan going." Richard asked over the radio hoping to get a hold of the demon.

"So far the king is awake and he wants revenge badly but on the other hand its going good. How about you?" Amy replied through the radio.

"Well so far they left town and we can move in and take over very shortly, I don't know where the Recon ghost is I haven't seen him go the group. Richard stated still scanning the sky's trying to see if he left a little later than the others.

"Well hes probably in the ghost zone so don't worry about him we can take care of him here until we launch our strike on the town. But I think it's time to let our trump loose." Amy replied.

Addison never said anything. he was watching the house and he had his sights on another person he think he can hit hard as he looked through his binoculars and saw the young Melanie in her uniform about to leave for the night.

"I know who to hit hard indeed." He said to himself even though Amy herd him on the radio.

"Um ok well we will see you shortly when we have the troops ready." Amy replied.

Just then they both hung up and Richard took off down stairs.

In the Ghost Zone.

As Amy hung up the radio the king was standing right behind her looking down asking... "Who where you talking to, my young fair lady?" Pariah Dark asked looking down at the little girl.

"Ah it was nothing but a pawn in our plans your majesty, he's ok for know but we will have to get rid of him later on, now shall we set your knight free." Amy aske as she pulled out the thermos.

"Let us see our fair knight." The king asked.

At the kings command, Amy opened the prototype and a bright blue beam of light shot out and it formed the silhouette of dark phantom came out of the light.

"I'm Free and... whoa why the hell is King Pariah here?" Dark Dan asked as he cocked and eyebrow.

"Why am I here, you were the one that locked me up in the tomb of forever sleep, and this young lady freed me now my question to you is why are you here boy?" the replied back looking very angry.

Before Dark Dan and the king were about to go in an all out brawl, Amy stopped them and said... "Whoa we are not the enemy here the one that we all hate are the ghost children that go by the name of Danny Phantom, Carrie Angel, there younger clone brats, and there family that put you guys here in the first place. If you want revenge take it out on them, not on each other."

"The young lady is right we are not the enemy here, it's those kids that put us here in the first place." The king replied.

It's not just after the kid's I'm after, I want Vlad gone, and I'm going to settle his fate like I should of when I had the chance." Dark Dan added.

And with that both of them that were once enemies were now allies. "Well My knight shall we spread fear amongst these worlds?" the king asked with an evil grin on his face.

"It will be my pleasure your majesty." Dark Dan replied shaking his hand.

In another part of the ghost zone, Addison and Ember were on their way to the first location.

"Ok Ember I think were lost, I mean these quadrants don't make any sense." Addison said as he tried to look at the map in a different direction.

"Well to tell you the truth Recon I never even been to the realm of the far frozen so don't on my back for not knowing the place." Ember replied looking at Addison a little upset.

Addison Immediately apologized to the rock ghost while putting his hands up in defence.

All of a sudden there was something trying to come over the Fenton phone. "Addi..... its D..... an.... u.....ear.....e .....o....." Though even if it was really broken up, Addison knew he was not allowed to Answer. So he took the ear piece out, turned it off and stuck it into one of his pockets on his Tactical vest.

He hung his head in silences before saying... "Come on we better get a move on and find this place."

Within the next few hours Addison and Ember finally arrived at their first location which was the realm of the far frozen. Addison a first was a little puzzled on why Clockwork would send him here.

"Ok Ember help me out here why would he send us here I mean it's nothing but a waste land." Addison stated as they landed on the snow.

"I think it's because of Frostbite Recon, he taught Phantom how to use his freeze power, and probably Clockwork wants us to get him to help us." Ember replied while walking behind Addison staying close.

The rock ghost was always trying to stay clear of this realm when she fought Danny and Carrie, But now that she was on their side it shouldn't be a problem for settling their differences.

As they trekked foreword through snow Addison realized that they were being watched every step.

"Ember stay right behind me, who knows what, will happen if we get captured." Addison whispered to Ember with his rifle pointing foreword.

Well little did he know Ember was no longer behind him, he just kept on going while Ember was gagged and tied up with a couple of big furry creatures that all you saw were the silhouettes.

As Addison kept on going he noticed it was getting colder and he was getting a little weaker. "Ember we are going to have to find some place to stay warm for the night. Ember... Ember... Come on you can at least Answer me...an." Addison said sounding annoyed as he turned around but he noticed that Ember was no longer with him he was out alone in the realm of the far frozen and on top of that a blizzard was starting to form.

"Ember can you hear me, if you can, fire your Guitar towards me." He shouted but still nothing but silence. But then he started to hear noises that didn't sound like anything he ever heard before.

He pointed is rifle to anywhere were the sound was coming from. "Alright whos out there show yourself right now, and tell me what you did with Ember." He demanded, but his response was a spear that was coming right at him.

Addison quickly gasped and combat rolled out of the way, he just bearly missed it by a fraction of a hair. When he got up, he fired his rifle in that general direction hoping he would hit someone or something that lauched the spear at him.

"Alright I had enough of this, either someone show theme selves right now or im going to start blasting at anything that moves. Addison shouted as his eyes hands and the muzzle of the rifle were now blazing bright yellow.

Just then a beam of blue light that kind of looked like Danny's when he uses his ice power came towards Addison. He quickly shielded himself from the blast but now his hands were frozen and he couldn't move his arms.

Addison thought that it was Danny playing a practical joke, chuckled sarcasticly, but he was not pleased. If this was his cousin of playing a joke on him enough was enough. But if it wasn't then who fired the blue beam of ice at him.

"Alright THAT DOES IT!" Addison shouted in rage, well he generated so much power that he shattered the ice that was built up on his hands.

"I Have had enough of this, show yourself now Danny or whoever is shooting the beam of ice." Addison commanded. Well he got more then what he asked for when five giant furry creatures. Came into sight.

"Well now that I got your Attention what did you do with Ember?" Addison asked but the creatures did not respond they just stared at him, pointing there spears at him.

"You have no right to be in the realm of the far frozen now leave, before we destroy you." One of the creatures replied keeping his spear pointed at Addison.

Well Addison just smiled before adding... "Huh 5 on 1 really guys do you want to pick a fight because if you do, you're in for a world of hurt."

All five creatures fired there Ice Power, but Addison was quicker on the draw as he dropped a smoke and a stun grenade from his vest. All five of them could not bear the smoke and the disorientation of the grenades that went off.

Just then they were getting hit left and right until all five of them were knocked out and Addison was standing tall when the smoke cleared. "Hah, easy as pie." He said as he walked over to one of the big harry ghost, picking him up by the collar before adding... "Now what did you do with the ghost, by the name of Ember, who was with me when I came Here!" Addison shouted with his eyes now really starting to shine bright yellow in rage.

Just then another beam of blue ice beam came straight for Addison, but this time he was not able to dodge it in time. He was hit with a full blown attack and the only thing that was not covered in ice was his head. "Ok this is getting old, let me out of here." Addison grunted as he tried to break out but it was no use.

Just then an even bigger silhouette came into view from the snow but there was something different about him. One of his arms was missing and in its place was a skeleton arm in cased in ice. "So it is you who has injured my people with your ruthless weaponry." Frostbite stated as he came upon the soldier ghost trapped in the ice.

Addison was now in pissed off that he was stuck in the cube of ice, his whole figure was now starting to glow really bright yellow, So bright that any one in his vicinity had to shield their eyes. When the brightness faded Everyone Gasped to see the full figure of Addison now and what he looked like.

Frost bite paid really close attention when he saw the clothing style and the Patch on his left arm that reminded him of The Great One.

"Now that I'm out of that Ice cube, who wants to feel my pain?" Addison asked in a dead serious tone.

"Whoa hold on their dear boy just hang on there before you go and start blasting everyone here, I just want to know one thing." Frostbite asked looking at the ghost who was blazing yellow before adding... Where did you get that logo on your shirt?"

Addison was abit puzzled that the beast would even ask such a question before meeting his fate, but he didn't like leaving enemy with questions in their mind before he finished them. "If you must know it was giving by my cousin Danny Phantom and his Girlfriend Carrie Angel." Addison replied not letting down his guard.

Well Frostbite was just in shock he and his men attacked there saviours relative. Immediately Frostbite and his warriors all bowed before Addison who was more confused than a deer caught in the head lights. He was looking really confused as the bright yellow aura fade around him until he back to his normal self.

"My a thousand apologizes sir, we did not know you were a relative of The Great Ones." Frostbite stated as he was on all four's bowing to their saviours relative.

Addison was shocked he never knew Danny would be a saviour to the Ghost Zone. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Back up." Addison stated. Well all of Frostbites men and he, all started to back up on their handsand knees. Addison slapped his forehead before adding... "I didn't mean literally, just tell me what do you mean by Danny and Carrie being the great ones, and please stand up I'm no god."

"Yes of course Warrior of The Great Ones." Frost bite replied as he, Addison and his troops all walked towards what looked to be a village of some sort.

When they got there and arrived at what looked to be a shrine or memorial, Frostbite told Addison the story of how Danny and Carrie faced off against an entire army of ghost that were lead by King Pariah and defeated them.

"So your Saying is that Danny and Carrie defeated this guy before?" Addi asked the ruler of the far frozen realm.

"Wait what do you mean by before, they only defeated him once its not like he was free again?" Frostbite replied with a bit of a chuckle.

But when Addison nodded his head yes to the king, Frostbite was shocked and he just had to sit for a moment to catch his breath.

"This is the reason why I'm here Frostbite, Clockwork has sent me on a mission to gather the forces of good to beat off the forces of evil, and after what I saw what he showed if it were to come true, I don't know if I can go on without thinking if I'm doing the right thing." Addison stated as he sat down pulling out the photo of his family.

Frostbite saw this and sat down next to the spectre putting his huge hand on his back hoping to comfort him.

"Fear not young soldier, whatever path you choose, you must stick by it and everything will turn out all right, Believe me there have been many times when your cousin has come and asked us for help with problems that he thought he was not able to take on by himself, but he did and with the help of his Lady Carrie, those two can pull off anything." Frostbite replied trying to cheer up the spectre.

"Thank you Frostbite, by the way you can call me Addison, its mine and Team Phantom's enemies that refer to me by soldier or what the crest on my arm says... Ghost Recon."Addison replied.

But then he went on asking what happen to another that he came here with, while getting up looking at the big fury ghost with his arms crossed.

"Oh we thought that the rock ghost Ember, was an enemy so we locked her up in our detention center just over beyond the stadium, why do you ask?" Frostbite replied with a confused look.

Addison covered his eyes with his hands. He then explained to frost bite how Carrie and Ember became good friends and that she was on the side of good.

"Oh dear i never knew we thought you were both intruders so we captured her and send her the detention center for questioning, this is a horrible mistake on our part not knowing that Ember is now a good friend of the Great Ones." Frostbite sighed looking down at the ground.

"Hey it's our fault for coming into your realm unannounced Frostbite, if we get her out now and explain to her what happened everything will be alright." Addison said reassuring and sure enough Addison and the ruler of the far frozen headed towards the Detention center that Ember was held in.

When they arrived though, the guards were taking cover from Embers flamed hair that was spewing all over the place in anger.

"Let me out of here you over grown fuzz balls, I did not do anything, I'm innocent I tell you." Ember lashed out in rage.

Frostbite suggested that Addison go forward and try to calm the spectre down.

"Ah are you kidding two days ago she lashed out at me for not picking up after myself, If she see's me now ok, She will through a real huge fit and take it all out on me." Addison replied shockingly not wanting to get any closer.

"Well at least talk to her to help calm her down." Frostbite said with a shrug.

Well all Addison can do was look back with a shrug before he walked up to the cage before saying... "Ember its Recon listen there's been a huge mistake, they know who we are now and they apologize for what they did so if you calm down and..." Addison instructed but then he was cut off when Ember started Shouting.

"How its me that they lock up and not you. I knew Angel and Phantom longer than you and Ive been friends with them longer with you. Oh when I get out of here, you're so going to get it big time Recon, Big Time!"

Addison covered his face as the flames went higher and higher.

"I know now will you just calm down they will let you out Ember, alright." Addison shouted back at the rock ghost before she started lashing out yelling and screaming. Addison just shrugged looking back at Frostbite, as he did the same thing while they both looked back at the cage that Ember was in.

Well it was a little while longer until finally Ember was freed from the Detention center. At First once she was freed, she punched Addison right in the face, releasing all her anger in that one punch. But then she realized what she done, She quickly embraced him in hug for an apology for what she did.

"It's Ok Ember, but I'm glad that you have your frustration out so we can get back to the task at hand." Addison stated feeling kind of awkward that Ember wouldn't let go.

When she realized that she was hugging him for a really long time, Ember quickly let go, and her face went red for what she did.

"Ember, were a just friend that's all but I'm glad that you were concerned for my safety as I was for yours." Addison said with a chuckle as he rubbed the top of his hat.

"Glad I could now Recon." Ember replied with a smirk.

They both looked back at frost bite hoping that he and his men would join the cause to help fight off the Ghost Kings Army.

"Addison, Ember, Warriors, relative and friend, of the Great Ones, We will be more than happy to serve for such a great cause." Frostbite Implied as he bowed to the both of them plus all of Frostbites Warriors did the same.

"That Great to here Frostbite, Now We have to get going to our next location on this paper that Clockwork gave us. But I hope we don't have problems like we did when we came here." Addison stated while looking at the piece of paper scratching his head.

Frostbite asked to see the paper if he can find out what place he had to go to next.

"Why go nuts with it Frostbite if you think you can help us with this." Addison replied as he gave the paper over to Frostbite.

At first frostbite was a little puzzled about the numbers on this paper that was supposed to be were the next location was. But then Addison told him it was in a six figure grid reference. By then Frostbite smiled and quickly went to the vault to grab the infamy map. Once he said the six figure grid number, Instead of taking the group on a wild ride through the ghost zone, it lit up to show a spot on the map that it was the realm of the female fire dragons.

" So you are to gather the forces of Fire and Ice to help fight off the ghost king army well we can help you out Recon by saving time and going to get Flame breath and her army for you." Frostbite Suggested helping the spectre with his task.

That is great to hear Frostbite, but that's not all the locations. There's one more six figure grid that I need you to punch in before we head out." Addison replied as he showed that last six numbers on the paper.

Sure enough Frostbite told the map the grid, and true to its word it's showed the last location. But Frostbite, his men, and Ember were all shocked to see the location was on the map.

"What, what is it?" Addison asked as he tried to get a peak.

"Young warrior this is an area where you are only allowed to trek, I will give you the map for guidance but that part of the Ghost Zone is off limits to us." Frostbite replied as he gave the map to the young soldier.

Once he stuck it into his back pack, He told Ember that she was now in command and she was to go with Frostbite to help gather Flame Breath and her army and meet them back at the Fenton portal.

"Recon you be careful out there who knows what will grab you while trying to find you're way to that area." Ember said in concern as she gave him a good luck hug.

"Don't Worry Ember, I'll be back in time to help with the fight, don't tell Danny, Carrie, anyone in the Family and especially Melanie were I am, Deal?" Addison replied returning the hug.

"Deal" Ember said and with that Ember, Frostbite, and his Ice warriors flew off to the realm of the female fire dragons while Addison flew off into the direction of into the area that Frostbite showed him on the Infamy map.

While on his way Addison did not know that he was being watched until it was too late.

He quickly heard something from behind, but when he turned to face his enemy, he was hit by 5 to 7 red strands of ecto energy, "Ah what gives!" Addison shouted. But what he got in a reply was a punch to the face and gut. Before he blacked out he noticed that it was around five to seven ghosts, then nothing but darkness.

"I warned you to stay out of the Ghost Zone Boy." Walker said as he showed up with two more of his guards escorting him.

"What should we do with this intruder sir?" one of the guards asked wanting to strike Addison with his baton.

"Strip him of his weapons, gear and his pack then will put him in our solitary confinement wing." Walker replied and with that, all of them took off into the unknown of the Ghost Zone.


	6. Chapter 6 The knight does battle

Chapter 6

The knight does battle.

When the halfas came to Addison's and Melanie's cottage, unlike from the summer when the flowers were blooming the trees were green and the grass was freshly cut, but this time around the ever since Addi passed away she probably hasn't been up here ever since. The grass was way over grown, a couple of oversized branches were now blocking the drive way, the sky was grey, and the wind was blow which was making the trees creek and groan.

Both of the clones actually jumped into each other's arms when she heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"Danny we're scared, I don't know if this was a good Idea just to leave the family behind only to hide out for a little bit." Danielle implied with a few tears coming out of her eyes while hanging on to Carlos.

Danny and Carrie turned back to face there siblings and see that both of them were starting to cry, even though Carlos tried to hold back the tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be ok guys, everything is going to be alright trust me." Danny replied as he held both of the clones close to him to make them feel secure.

The hug from Danny did make them feel better but something about that howl in the back of Danielle's mind of the wolf sounded a little too familiar.

Carrie stood right behind Danny and smiled as she saw her boyfriend hold the two young ones, fantasising about them and their kids in the future.

She was then snapped out of it when a rumble of thunder went off in the distance.

"Danny I think we better all get inside before this storm hits us." Carrie suggested. Everyone else agreed as they transformed back into their human form and sure enough they all walked up to the front door of the cottage.

When they opened the door to the inside, the place looked like just as how they left it last time they were here. The furniture was covered with white sheets, and it was colder inside than outside.

Danielle and Carlos went rummaging through the pantry, fridge and shelves to see if there was any food left over from there last visit, but all they saw was mostly canned and jar pickled food.

"I can't believe Addison ate the junk." Danielle stated as she pulled out a jar of pickled pig's feet from the fridge. Carlos and Carrie saw this and they felt like they were just about to puke.

Danny though was upstairs wondering how to turn the power on in this place. When he came upon the master bedroom, his mind went back in thinking of when Addison was alive and how much fun they had up here.

He decided to walk in and went towards the closet to see if the fuse panel would be in, but when he went in there, he picked up what looked to be an old shoe box on the floor. When he opened it they were a whole bunch of family photos from the past and present. "Wow he kept every photo of his life." Danny said to himself as he kept peaking through the box.

He didn't even notice Carrie entering the room until she sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey Car, did you guys find anything to eat?" Danny asked as he kept looking at the photos.

"Other than the pickled pig's feet that was in the fridge, we found a lot of pasta's and canned soup that I can try to cook up something with, did you find any way to turn the power on in this place?" Carrie replied, as she moved closer to her boyfriend when a branch hit the window.

Danny just shook his head no, but he explained to her that he saw the fire place downstairs and if he couldn't find a way to get the power going in the cabin, he thought it would be kind of romantic if they just had a nice warm fire going throughout the night.

"Well that sounds wonderful Danny, let's get that started. You and Carlos go get the firewood while I and Danielle prepare dinner with what we have for to work with ok sweetie?" Carrie stated as she kissed Danny on the cheeks.

"Ok Car I'll be down shortly to do that." Danny replied as he smiled back at his girlfriend who smiled back and left the room to try and cook with whatever they had in the cottage. Before Danny left to grab the firewood he quickly looked at a photo that had the entire family here at the cottage. "I hope your ok out there where ever you are Addison." Danny said to himself.

And with that he put the box away back in the closet and went to grab Carlos to help gather fire wood.

When they were both outside Danny had this weird feeling that they were being watched constantly. "Danny come on, this storm is about to come on top of us, why do you keep looking over your shoulder anyways?" Carlos asked while grabbing a few logs from the wood pile.

"It's nothing Carlos, but for some reason I feel like we're being watched." Danny replied looking back at Carrie's brother, just then they heard a wolf howl again in the distance as well as the roar of the approaching thunderstorm. Both of them quickly grabbed as much wood as the can and ran inside before the rain started to come down hard.

When they got inside, they noticed that Danielle and Carrie had a small fire going with just the left over pieces that were sitting by the fire place when they showed up. Of course there were no matches so Carrie used her fire power to get it going, and Danielle was already gulping down her pasta and soup mixed together, for some reason she liked it.

"This stuff is great you guys got to try it." Danielle suggested with a little bit of noodle stuck to her face.

Everyone snickered as they this and Carrie passed out the bowls as they all sat down by the fire huddling together, listening to the rain coming down on the roof.

Just then Carrie hung her head as she took a bite out of her soup/pasta she made for them.

"Carrie what's the matter?" Danny asked with a concern look on his face.

"I just feel useless right now Danny, I mean everyone we love is back in Amity Park where they are in serious danger while we come up here to hide under a rock because of the threat that probably never happened, and on top of that your cousin is missing in action we don't know where he is anywhere." Carrie explained trying to let her frustrations out.

Danny quickly put his bowl down and held his girlfriend to him tightly trying to help her feel better.

"Don't worry Carrie were going to fight this back and we will all be back together, and we will get Addison back don't worry." Danny replied as he kissed his girlfriends hair.

Carrie did feel a little better that she was with Danny, Danielle, and Carlos, but you can tell on all there faces that they were missing their families a lot. Just then all four of them huddle together on the couch as they heard a thunder crash outside from the storm.

"I think we better hit the hay guys try and get some rest before we get called back to help out." Danny suggested. Everyone each picked a room to stay in and huddle down for the night.

Later in the Evening the storm was ravaging outside. Danny was trying to sleep but he kept on tossing and turning throughout the night. "No... Don't... you can't I won't let you AAAAHHHH." Danny yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat breathing very heavily. He took the covers off and swung his feet over to the side and sat up watching the storm that was happening outside. The only thing he was wearing was his boxer shorts. "It was only a dream." He said to himself.

Just then he heard a knock at the door. When it opened he saw a young girl only in a pink bra and underwear. "Danny are you ok, I heard screaming from the next room." Carrie asked as she walked towards the bed and sat down next to him.

" No I'm ok Carrie, I just had a nightmare that's all." Danny replied rubbing his eyes. But then when he looked back at her he could not take his eyes off her. Carrie's face went red as she started to blush, before she said... "I can't sleep by myself Danny, the storm is keeping me up, so can I sleep with you?"

Danny eyes went wide and gasped he did not know what to say from this question, all he can do was stumble his words and chuckle nervously as his face went red as well. Carrie couldn't help but giggle at his reaction and said... "Danny it's not like you're going to pull a fast one on me, I just hate sleeping alone when I could just be cuddling with you for safety."

Danny took a long hard thought before replying... "Ok Carrie you can sleep with me but we can't tell our parents or anyone else they'll get the wrong Idea."

Carrie nodded but then loved kicked in and they gazed into each other's eyes, then they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. But then the kissing went more and it just wasn't the lips. Danny started kissing all over Carrie Body, while she enjoyed every minute of and started to moan softly not to wake the other two in the rooms next to them. But she started to moan a little louder when Danny would start to either kiss her neck or nibble a little bit of her shoulder. She pleaded to Danny to keep on going but making sure not do anything beyond what they were doing if you know what I mean. They were both going like that for the next twenty minutes while the storm was raging outside, until there were both really tired and sweating like there was no tomorrow.

Carrie was now lying on top of Danny moving her finger around his chest feeling his heartbeat. They were both still in their underwear, listening to the storm that was now starting to die down.

"Man I never want this moment to end." Carrie said in a tired but pleasured tone.

"I know what you mean Car, the stress I had from what has been happening to us for the past few days is now gone, no matter what happens in the near future, I'll always love you." Danny replied as gazed back into his girlfriend's dark brown eyes.

They were just about to lean in for a kiss when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Both Carrie and Danny gasped and quickly tried to cover themselves up with whatever blankets they had. When the door opened to reveal who it was, they were relieved that it was only just Carlos and Danielle.

"Danny, Carrie, Me and Carlos can't sleep and... wait how come you two are in the same bed?" Danielle asked with a cocked eyebrow while Carlos's jaw was just hanging in the wind.

Danny at first didn't say anything he was looking back and forth trying to think of an excuse to this situation. But Carrie stepped in and explained to the both of them that she and Danny were also having a hard time sleeping so she came in to the room and slept beside him that was all.

"Ok but can we come and sleep with you guys, we heard that wolf again just after we woke up and we're a little afraid." Carlos stated as he held Danielle's hand.

Carrie and Danny both looked at each other before they both looked back at their younger siblings nodded a yes. Danielle and Carlos faces lit up and the both jumped into the covers, snuggled right up to Danny and Carrie, and within seconds they fell fast asleep. Carrie and Danny just smiled as they saw the two holding each other as they were fast asleep. "You know, there so cute when there sleeping and not causing trouble to anyone." Carrie implied as she stroked both of the clones hair.

Danny just nodded and held her closely and that all four of them in the same bed fell fast asleep.

In the ghost zone someone else was a sleep but he was waking up feeling like he was just drugged.

"Man where am I and wait where's all my gear?" Addison asked himself as he saw the only thing that was on him was just his Black grey and white combat pants, his boots, his gloves, and his white neck collared short sleeve shirt. He noticed that he was in what looked like a cell of some sorts with only a window that was on the door. And there was a single light bulb hanging in the middle of the room. When he tried to get up to try and stretch his legs he saw that he was shackled to the floor of the cell by his hands and feet. "Oh great the last time I went through this was my escape and evasion training, how did I get myself into this stupid of me." Addison said to himself trying to slap his fore head but now he knew that he was captured and they were going to try to get information from him any means necessary.

Just then he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway.

When the cell door slid open walker came into full view with two guard's right behind him. "Well if it isn't Mr Ghost Recon, I warned you if you ever crossed my path, you would be ending up in my solitary confinement wing of my prison boy." Walker greeted as he while kicking Addison in the gut.

Addison shouted at the top of his lungs as Walkers boot made contact with his gut. But then his military training kicked in, he knew that he was being tortured and interrogated for information that Walker probably wanted.

"Alright Recon what were you doing in my part of the ghost zone?" Walker asked readying his fist if Addison did not answer him.

Addison did say something it was all Walker was going to get out of him.

"Corporal, Ghost Recon, S23 671 214." Addison replied looking back up at the warden with a smirk on his face. Walker at first was a little pleased that he finally answered him but when he kept on asking what he was doing in his part of the Ghost zone he got the same response from Addison which was in Rank, Name, and Serial Number.

"Why do you keep on Saying those three things kid, I want answers Now!" Walker commanded as he signalled one of his Guards to hit him across the head with his baton.

Addison just kept on Replying with the exact phrase that kept repeating and he kept on getting the same beating over and over.

"This is getting pathetic, leave him; we will come back later to see if he'll talk later." Walker stated as he left the room with his two guards closing the cell door.

Well Addison was breathing heavily but he was smiling know that he won this round with Walker, but who know what the ghost warden would use on him to make him talk. But he was also wondering should he of told Walker that there was a greater threat out right now as we speak or should try to bust out of here and continue his mission, and on top of that he was concern for the safety of his family friends and Melanie what was she up two right now.

"Don't worry guys I'll be there as soon as I can, just another slight hick up I got to get out of." Addison said to himself. But just he dropped his head, an explosion went off which rocked the entire prison. Within seconds alarms were buzzing.

Addison can see the silhouettes of the guards moving quickly across the window of his cell door. "Hey what going out there?" Addison shouted but he got know answer as he heard more explosions going off outside the prison.

In Walkers office the warden could see on his security camera's that there was a spectre destroying his prison.

"That's Funny It sort of looks like that Phantom kid but he's huge and he has blue skin and red eyes." Walker stated as he scratched his chin wondering why this ghost was here.

One of his guards asked him what were his orders on controlling this guy.

"If we can't stop him with our elite guards then will have to let some of the inmates to help out including that new guy in solitary confinement." Walker stated as he was looking at Addison through the monitor, who was still in his shackles wondering what was going on. Walker then order one of his guards to get Addison's gear ready in case if it had to come down to it.

Outside Dark Dan was using his ghostly wail on the prison walls which were crumbling. "Come on Walker, you have someone I want." Dark Dan shouted as he swatted away some of the guards that came towards him.

When Walker heard this over the intercom he was a bit puzzled of what he meant. "Assemble the Emergency Swat Team; try to by us some time until I figure out what this guy wants." Walker ordered his Head guard. As he Left the room Walker looked back at the screen which had the view of Addison cell. "I never have done this throughout my years of being warden of this prison, but if it's to protect the law and order of the ghost zone from whatever is happening then, I'll only go against the rules just this once." Walker stated as he pulled out a key.

He then slipped into a hole that was under Addison's monitor, and turned it until he saw the shackles disappear from sight; he then without saying anything, walked out of his office and headed straight for the solitary confinement wing.

Down at his cell Addison was wonder getting very concerned on why his shackles came off. "Ok this is getting ridiculous, at first he is interrogating me, now he freed me from my shackles what is the meaning of this." Addison asked himself as he stretched from being cramped in that position.

Just then his cell door slid open with Walker standing before him. "Alright what do you want walker another rematch?" Addison asked as he got into a defensive battle stance. The warden though just stared at him, standing in the door way before replying... "Come with me Recon."

At first Addison didn't know whether to trust Walker or take him out right here right now. But then walker looked back at the young soldier before saying... "Seriously do I need to explain it to you, were under attack and we need anyone that can use combat techniques to defeat this threat, so do you want your gear or not?"

Well without a second to lose, Addison quickly followed Walker down to the Armoury wing where the guard's weapons were stored plus all the confiscated weapons from every prisoner in this prison.

"I don't like, letting my prisoners have use of their weapons while in my prison, but with the threat that is destroying my home, my job, and the law and order that I put out, well I'm willing to make an exception with you Recon. You have what some of my guards lack in and that's Tactics, stealth, and above all heart. " Walker stated as he walked into the vault with Addison close behind him.

"If you can get rid of the enemy that is out there right now destroying my Prison, I'll let you go free and continue on what you were doing just for this one time." Walker added as he punched in a couple of numbers to access Addison's Equipment.

"How do I know I can trust you Walker, How do I know that you will just throw me back in that cell." Addison asked as he cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Walker just smiled and explained to Addison that he knew where he was going and that he knew the only people who were aloud there, someone like Addison.

"So is it a deal?" Walker asked as he held out his hand.

At first from taking him in and interrogating him liked that Addison did not know whether to trust him, but now that he sees his Equipment in front of him. Addison Quickly shook his hand and quickly grabbed what was his and ran to join in the fight.

Outside, Dark Dan wiped almost all of Walker's elite guards that were used for Emergency. He grabbed one of the guards that were trying to get to his communicator. "Alright rent-a-cop, what I want to know is where's Walker, I got a bone to pick with him before King Pariah heads this way right now and start to take over both worlds."

Well he never got to answer because Dark Dan was blasted away by a beam of yellow ecto energy that sent him flying quite a distance away from the prison.

When he looked to see who it was that shot him he got punched right in the face leaving one of his eyes shut.

"Oh you're so going to pay for that jerk whoever you are." Dark Dan stated as he now got a glimpse of the spectre but he only saw his silhouette and his glowing yellow eyes. Dark Dan also noticed that this new threat was the same height as him but not the same muscle built.

"Ah challenges for once, well let's see how you can deal me four times stronger." Dark Dan chuckled as he split into four.

Addison didn't reply, he just stared them down with his bright yellow eyes , watching to see which one of them would make the first move. And for once he finally spoke when he knew that Dark Dan was desperate.

"Geez jerk, if you have to split into four ,you must be really desperate, but keep it that way I love a challenge." Addison mocked as he held up two fingers that meant come and get me.

From that expression, Dark Dan went furious and launched out an all out attack with all of his duplicates.

When the first of the copies attacked Addison, he quickly drew his plasma K-Bar and stabbed it right in the chest, which it disappeared immediately. When the other three saw one of the copies disappear, they were flabbier gasped. "Thats in possible no one can defeat my copy's in a battle, not even the ghost children Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel, who the hell are you stranger?" Dark Dan asked with a little bit of anger in his tone.

Instead of just seeing his silhouette now, Addison came into full view of the other three Dark Dan's before replying... "All you need to know is that I am an ally to Danny Phantom, Carrie Angel and there family and friends, if you ever try to cross paths with them, you will hear from me and the Name is Ghost Recon Jerk, now do I need to say more or do you want fight. Addison asked getting into a battle stance.

At first Dark Dan was puzzled about this person, something about his face made him wonder who it was that he remembered a while back, but when this spectre mentioned his name, He realized that this was the spectre that Amy Demon told him to watch out for. Immediately Dark Dan jumped forward at the Addi with his other two copies close behind.

Addison notice at that second that this was going to be a hand to hand combat fight so he dropped all his weapons except for his K-bar and leaped forward at all three Dark Dan's. While this was happening Walker watched patiently as he saw the fight between the two spectres knowing that either one of them was going to fall or someone would with draw from the battle. "Maybe I was wrong about Recon he fights like a true warrior, i wonder if he would like to get a posting at this prison?" Walker asked himself as they kept fighting.

Back at the fight Addison kept pressing on the attack against the three Dark Dan's that try to defend themselves against this threat.

"You are a more worthy opponent, then my younger self Recon, you should be fighting him instead of me." Dark Dan shouted as he fired a red plasma ray.

Addison dodged it and quickly jumped onto one of the other copies of Dark Dan, stabbing him in the Eye with his K-bar until it disappeared. "Funny you should mention that, I already fought against him and his partner, and to tell you the truth, they were a lot stronger then you. But that was a mistake of fighting my family in the first place who I now swear to protect and help out anyway I can. Now you on the other hand, I'm not even breaking in a sweat and you're down to two of you, all you care about is yourself you selfish jerk, That's why when Danny told me that every time you fought him, you always lost because you did not have a goal to succeed in." Addison replied as his whole figure started to glow bright yellow.

Both Dark Dan's were shocked to see the spectre starting to glow, but it was really starting to hit him on what Addison told him. Well this was the distraction Addison needed as he charged forward and took out the last copy of Dark Dan. "And then there was one." Addison taunted as he stepped back into his battle stance.

Dark Dan quickly snapped out of his trance and he was now pissed that this one ghost, out everyone that Dark Dan has fought, killed, and spread fear into, this guy was his biggest challenge, even to Danny Phantom, and he was still not breaking a sweat.

"Ok i had enough of this, Amy Demon warned me about you not to go easy on you, but now you're going to feel my wrath." Dark Dan shouted as he used his ghostly wail on Addison.

Addison tried to dodge it but the wave was so powerful. That he could not bear it. He covered his ears to try and block the sound out but it was useless. He screamed in pain as the sound waves just kept on hitting him until he was sent into one of the prison walls. Addison immediately passed out from the hit and fell to the ground well Dark Dan wasn't' done there, he used his ghostly wail on the wall that Addison hit and it crumbled all on top of him.

"Well that takes care of that problem." Dark Dan said to himself as he brushed his hands for completing his job. But just as he was starting to walk away the entire ground started to shake. As soon as he looked back back at the pile of rubble, the pile burst into millions of small pieces. When the smoked cleared the figure of Ghost Recon was now in a bright aura of yellow, and his eyes were completely solid yellow. "You can't bring me down that easily Dark Phantom, Now ready for round two." Addison shouted as he got into his battle stance and somehow he made his K-bar blade grow from twelve inches to four feet in length.

Well Dark Dan gritted his teeth and charged forward at the now glowing spectre who just nodded his head in a 'when are you ever going to learn way' and charged forward himself holding his K-bar in reverse.

When the made contact both, of them kept going forward until they were a good ways away from each other, stopped and stay still for the next minute. Addison never flinched, but Dark Dan cringed and fell to his knees from the slice on his right side where the blade just barely touched, but it was enough to send pain through Dark Dan's body.

He was breathing very heavy trying to regain his strength until he heard a thump. When he realized what it was, he was it square on with an ecto rubber grenade.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Dark Dan asked as he tried to move to get free, but as he struggled the rubbery substance was getting tighter and tighter. Addison though was not just walking forward to the trapped spectre looking so dead serious.

Walker looked on his monitor in amazement as he saw Addison glow bright yellow and walking slowly towards the trapped spectre that was now starting to tremble before him. "I guess it is a good thing that I let him go, or else that could of been me in that gloop right now instead of him." Walker implied as all his beaten up guards around him that were around him all agreed as well.

As Addison came right up to Dark Dan, he lifted his battle rifle right at Dark Dan's face before saying... Any last words before you meet your maker Spectre.

Everyone who was watching the screen waited until the trigger was pulled.

Back in Amity Park the Fenton's, Masters, Alan, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Mel were helping out by making new weapons to help fight this new enemy that Danny had warned them about while trying to go on with their everyday lives as if nothing has ever happened except for the Halfas that left the other day ago. Everyone was in a gloomy mood, not just because of the rain that was falling outside, but because of the kids that left the house, were out there on their own. But the one who was hit by this the most right sitting on the couch in the living room watching the rain outside was Melanie. She wasn't just concerned About Danny and Carrie leaving with Danielle and Carlos, but the one she love Addison, has been missing in action for some time now and she was really concerned that maybe he was hurt somewhere in the ghost zone.

"Hey Mel you ok?" jazz asked as she came and sat down right next to the young soldier. Melanie just shook her head No and she had a couple of tears running down her eyes thinking of what has happened to Addison.

Jazz quickly embraced her with a hug to try and make her feel better. But then she got an idea going in her head.

"Hey Mel I know your all concerned about him, but how about we go look for Addison in the ghost zone." Jazz suggested

Mel stopped crying and looked up at the young high school senior before replying... "Can we do that?"

Jazz didn't say a word except she only nodded a yes which lifted the young soldier's spirits. Melanie quickly jumped into Jazz's arms and gave her a great big Bear hug like the ones Danielle gives to Addison when every time she sees him.

As soon as the let go Mel told Jazz that she was going to go get her combats on and that she was going to get more help in case if they ran into problems in the ghost zone. She quickly called Steven Rameizs, Valerie boyfriend who was more than happy to help a fellow soldier. She then called her good friend Eric Monnin who just wouldn't say no, to go on a little adventure with her. Now she only needed one more soldier due to the fact a fire team of soldiers was always together in a group of four. When she told this to Eric, he had the perfect candidate, but Mel was still unsure about Private Berton tagging along with them. He was new and Melanie was feeling this bad vibe coming off of him. But he insisted on him coming if they needed a crack shooter he was the one. So she finally agreed to let him tag along.

When the all showed up, Jack was not impressed that his daughter would make the suggestion of letting Mel and her group of soldiers take off in his newly finished spectre speeder. But when she told them that she, Sam, Valerie in her armour, Tucker, and Alan would go along as a guide, he knew he could not take no as an answer, plus he and Maddie wanted as well to make sure that there dead nephew was not in any type of trouble.

When everyone was gathering in the lab of the Fenton Works, Richard was looking a little bit nervous of being around his enemy's family. "Private Berton, You ok troop? You're sweating like there's no tomorrow." Eric stated as he was trying to calm down the infiltrator.

"No I'm ok Corporal, I'm just a little nervous on going into battle" Richard replied as he was putting the final adjustments to his ghost hunting weapons.

Everyone was now getting ready to head out Alan realized that after the pep talk this Private Berton had with Eric he noticed that the guy was still shaking in his boots. "Melanie was right this guy does have a bad vibe coming from him." Alan whispered to his girlfriend as he kept on eyeing Richard who was standing with the other soldiers.

Jazz couldn't help but smile and explain that every soldier will always be a little afraid before going into battle. She then walked over to Private Berton and she started to talk to him to see if she can help with anything.

"Still be very careful ok." Alan whispered to his girlfriend who just smiled back and blew him a kiss.

as she walked over the Richard saw this and was waiting to make his move on the plan he's been cooking up for the past while. So he walked over to the corner to lab entrance for a moment to catch his breath and sure enough Jazz followed suit hoping to talk to him to see if he had the confidence to do this job.

Just as soon as she touched his shoulder and asked to see how he was doing, Richard turned around quickly pulling out his Desert Eagle and held Jazz by the neck as a hostage, point the muzzle right at Jazz's head.

Alan saw this yelled at the top of his lungs his Jazz's name which got everyone's attention in seeing the situation that was unfolding.

"Private Berton, what is the meaning of this?" Melanie ordered as she drew her 9mm pistol.

"The name is not Private Berton lady, its Richard Gallion and second I want you to put all your weapons on the ground now, or I'm going to blow off this pretty girls head, now do it." Richard replied as he saw everyone who had some type of ghost fighting weapon or a real fire arm pointing straight at him.

Melanie had no other choice, she told her men and the others to put the weapons away but she kept her pistol at the ready and she started to walk forward towards Richard and Jazz who was starting to cry.

"Please don't hurt our daughter will do anything just let her go." Jack suggested but his answer was a no way.

Melanie kept on creeping forward with her pistol at the ready while Richard started to walk backwards up the stairs with jazz by the neck.

Come now Richard, we don't have to end it like this, just let Jazz go and we can talk on what you want." Melanie implied as she tried to calm him down.

Richard though was not just going to let his guard down so all he said was... I don't think so lady, soon it will be the end of the stupid halfas and your Dead Fiancée is not around to help you."

This ticked off Melanie and as she was halfway up the stairs, she saw her moment and took a shot.

The bullet just grazed Richards arm which caused him to drop Jazz right there. He immediately grabbed his arm and ran up stairs out of sight of Melanie's aim. But her concern was to poor little Jazz that was in shock right now on what just happened. "Jazz are you ok, stay here, the rest of them will be right behind me to help you up." Melanie implied and with that she took off right on Richards's tail.

The blond haired boy was now outside on the street in the rain, He quickly tried to find cover behind a car so that no one can see him.

Then just as Melanie was at the door frame, Richard opened up. Thank god Melanie was quick as soon as she saw Richard aim for the door she quickly ducked back in behind the wall.

"Richard you're not making this easy on yourself, give up now and surrender!" Melanie shouted as she reloaded a mag.

She then crawled out side then quickly approached the car with her pistol drawn. She knew that Richard was cornered there was no way to go. As soon as she came around the car, she looked around to see where he took off to. "Crud now where did go to now?" Melanie asked herself as she looked around frantically. but just as she was about to look down an open alley way she heard two shots go off and she felt something struck her hard her twice.

She looked down to see in shock that there was that she was bleeding in the arm and she looked down to her shock that she was bleeding just below the chest and above the belly.

She dropped to her knees trying to hand tried to stop the bleeding that was coming from her gut. "No no not now, I have a promise to fulfill." Melanie said as she cringed trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's too bad Mater Corporal that you won't be able to see the final plot to our plans." Richard replied as he came into view and pointed his gun right at Melanie's head. but he wouldn't have to pull the trigger because as soon as she felt the muzzle to her head, she just collapsed to the floor of the street.

"That was two easy, but to make sure." Richard said as he aimed his gun for Melanie's head. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard the Fenton's call for Melanie's name and he saw the giant Silhouette of Jack Fenton in the entrance of the alley way.

Richard quickly gasped and ran down the alleyway to the other street out of sight.

Jack scanned around the street when he saw a figure that was laying down in the alley way the Richard just exited from.

"Oh my god, Melanie are you ok." Jack shouted as he came up on the young female. But closer inspection he saw the pool of blood that was forming around her.

No, MADDIE, LAUREN, HELP! Jack shouted as the rain kept pouring on them.

When everyone else heard for jacks cry the immediately came into the alley way and were shocked to see Jack with tears in his eyes covered in blood, holding a young Melanie who was motionless in Jacks arms.

when Jazz, Alan, Tucker, and Sam came outside and saw Melanie in Jacks arms, Both Sam and Jazz covered their mouths and started crying in their boyfriends arms as jack walked right passed them into the house,

Immediately Lauren and Maddie started CPR on Melanie for the past twenty minutes, but it was no such luck, she was gone.

But that wasn't the least of their problems because as soon as the pulled the drape over Melanie body. Jazz called for her mother her father and Dr Lauren.

As they came rushing up stairs the realized that it stopped raining outside but they soon realized that the ski was no longer black but it was starting to turn eerie green.

"I think the passing of Melanie, is going to have to wait. We got bigger problems." Tucker implied as everyone looked up in dread to see a giant face of King Pariah appeared out of nowhere.

"We have got to get a hold of Danny, Carrie, Danielle, and Carlos, now and get them here fast."Alan stated as Sam nodded and ran into the house to get on the phone while everyone else ran in to grabb whatever ghost weapon the can grab.


	7. Chapter 7 The Warriors Unite

_**Chapter 7 The Warriors Unite**_

Back in the ghost zone Addison Was glowing in rage, ready to make the final blow with Dark Dan. "Prepare to meet your fate!" He yelled. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Addison felt a sudden jolt that struck his heart.

He quickly looked back in the general direction of the Fenton Portal wondering what had just happened to one of his family members. This was the distraction that Dark Dan needed; he quickly made a copy of himself and as soon as Addison saw this, the copy blasted him away from Dark Dan with his ecto Energy beam. Addison though quickly caught in himself in mid-flight before he saw Dark Dan merge back with his copy that set him free.

"Well, that was a close call Recon, I thought you had me for a second, but I guess I was wrong, so I now take my leave. But don't worry, we will battle again, and I assure you that I will destroy you next time." Dark Dan mocked as he bowed and flew off into an unknown part of the ghost zone. Addison wasn't about to give up that easily, so he quickly followed suited and started to fire randomly at the specter. But Dark Dan was faster and he disappeared from sight. Addison was pissed that he lost Dark Dan, but as he flew back to the prison something in his mind was telling him that something happened back at FentonWorks, and it felt like something terrible.

As soon as he landed down in the prison, all the guards came towards him; Addison quickly dropped his gear and weapons and held up his hands in surrender. The guards just looked back and forth at each other until they all finally cheered. Addison at first was a little confused, for he thought that they were all there to arrest him; but when they cheered his name, he couldn't help but smile and wave back.

However, everything went silent when Walker with his elite escort guard was approaching the dead soldier. Addison nervously cleared his throat as he as well started walking towards the Warden. "Well Recon, you helped save my prison and I didn't have to send any lost his ghost life letters to my guards families, all thanks to you. If there's anything you need son, here's my card, but you're only getting this one favor. After you use it, we're dead even and I come out to find you and the ghost kids. Got it?" Walker stated as he held out the card from his hand. Addison was speechless; he didn't know what to say. But then Walker implied... "Just take it before I change my mind, soldier and complete your mission."

Addison just smiled back before he said... "Thank you, sir." He then accepted the card and then stepped back, came to attention, and saluted Walker right in front of all his men. Walker just smiled and saluted him back and sure enough every guard that was under Walker command all saluted Addison at once. Addison was just touched and after that he took off into the sky now to his destination as Walker looked and mouthed a 'Good luck son.' he then looked back at his men that were just standing around him.

"What in God's name are you looking at, we got to get this placed cleaned up and I'm not paying you guys to just sit around, now get back to work." Walker ordered, and with that his guards quickly started to get the place back up to code. "Hah, I still got it." Walker chuckled as he adjusted his tie, and with that the Warden walked back inside while his guards kept on working to fix the prison.

--

As Addison kept on going towards his destination, he kept on thinking in the back of his mind, what made him look back at the Fenton portal general direction. He couldn't try to keep it all to himself so he pulled his Fenton Phone out of his pocket, and placed it in his ear to try and see if he can try to get a hold of the Family.

"Danny, Guys, Its Addison can hear me, give me a sit rep on what's going on back home, over." Addison asked over the radio, but there was no response. "Guys can anyone hear me tell me what's going on, I just had a run in with that Ghost you warned me about, has anything happened on your end, Over." He asked again but still no response, all he was getting was static. "Jeez you think this device would have unlimited range here, But if you go more than a kilometer from the portal or anywhere in the living world, the thing is just useless." Addison said to himself sounding very annoyed as he put the ear piece back into his vest.

He stayed in that exact same spot for ten minute trying to think of what to do. He was about to make his decision, when all of a sudden a couple of beams of energy came flying right towards him. Addison gasped as he quickly dove out of the way, just missing the beams by a fraction of a hair. "What in the world was that?" Addison asked himself. He wouldn't need an answer because two ghosts that looked like actual soldiers were aiming their weapons straight for Addison's head. "Halt, turn back now or risk being shot; this is your final warning." One of the soldiers shouted. Addison quickly stopped the ghost soldiers command and raised his hands to show them that he was no threat.

"You are entering a restricted area mister, turn back prepare to be fire upon." The second ghost guard ordered hoping that he wouldn't have to pull the trigger.

Addison tried to think of what to say but all what came to mind was what he was saying to walker back at his prison. 'It was worth a shot why not give it a go.' Addison thought to himself before he said... "Corporal, Addison Fenton, S23 671 214, killed in action on the 12th of September 2008 in the Kandahar province of Afghanistan." The guards were a little puzzled why this stranger showed up out of the blue. So they radio in to probably there hire ups, about the situation they were dealing with. All three of them waited in silence until the patrol were told to let him in. Addison quickly thanked the guards and head off in the same direction that he was going. It wasn't long until he came up on what looked like to be another one of Walkers prisons, but there was only one prison in the Ghost Zone. Why would there be a giant facility that had quite a few buildings, surrounded by razor wire fences with patrols on the outskirts of this facility. It then hit him as he heard and saw what looked to be a drill instructor teaching specters how to fight in a military style way.

"This must be why other specters are not allowed in this part of the ghost zone. This is where fallen military personal of past and present wars come when they fall in combat, I wonder if Kirby and the Lav crew that was with me are here?" Addison said to himself as he looked on in shock seeing specter at a firing range, going through an obstacle courses, and conducting hand to hand combat fighting.

As Addison looked on, another sergeant floated over to him to escort Addison to the commanding Officers office. When they entered the building, he realized that this facility was created only when the 20th century first started up. The time only went back as far as World War 1 to present.

"I guess no one around here wants soldiers from the earlier time periods." Addison stated as he sat down on a couch next to the CO's door.

"No not really Corporal, I mean how you would feel when you're trying to instruct Spartans to use fire arms." The Sergeant replied as he stood up waiting for the secretary to wave them in.

Addison couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of seeing Spartan's trying to figure out which way to point modern weapons at the enemy. Just then the Secretary came to the door and told the both of them to enter. "Make sure you do the proper drills of going into the office if you know what I mean Corporal." The sergeant whispered into Addison's ear.

Addison gave him a quick nod before the Secretary told Addison he can enter. As soon as Addison opened the door the office was huge. There was a big window on the opposite end where there was a huge desk with the man sitting down looking over some files and a few maps of the Ghost Zone. As soon as the door shut behind Addison, the Officer looked up and noticed that he was armed. "Soldier when entering an office there is to be no Fire arms or pyro-techniques in this office is that understood." The officer stated while pointing at Addison's gear.

"Sorry sir." Addison replied as he took off all his gear and weapons and placed them aside and out of the way. The officer waved his hand and explained to Addison that it happens all the time when a new soldier shows up into his office. He then Shook Addison's hand and asked him to sit down.

"Why thank you sir." Addison replied as he sat down in the chair

For the next little while both of them spoke of nothing, Addison just sat down as he watched the Commanding officer of the base kept on looking over file folders that were on his desk. "Oh allow me to introduce myself Corporal, My name is Major General Stryker, commander of this base and the 3rd mechanized specter army. This army is comprised of 4 divisions with Infantry, Armored, Artillery, and many other units under my command. Now I am wondering, what is a corporal that just got killed a few weeks back, come all the way up here just to see me, if you want to join up you have to get in line with the other fallen combatants." The General stated as he turned around in his chair and watched everything that was happening outside his window.

"Actually Sir, that's not why I'm here, the reason is I came all this way is that there is a ghost king right now by the name of Pariah Dark who is launching an all out offensive on the ghost zone and on the land of the living. I was asked by a certain ghost which will be nameless, to gather an army to help defeat the Ghost King.

"I have assembled the people known as the male ice yaks of the Far Frozen who are also gathering with my liaison, the people known as the female fire dragons from the realm of the Waste Land. Now with that plus the 300 men from Walker's prison if we need to summon them. That is only 70, 000 personal. The ghost king's army is ten times that in size. Sir, we need you to help us out in this, or else both worlds will be lost to this Dictator and he will stop at nothing to gain his power." Addison explained.

The General pondered for a minute. He knew that this person in front of him was indeed one hell of a leader. Being able to gather 70 000 personal in a day that actually pretty hard when you start off with nothing. "I love to help your cause Corporal, but to tell you the truth we do not engage an enemy unless it is an imminent threat. So until it comes down the line that the ghost zone is under attack by this ghost king you mentioned. I will not mobilize my men and equipment until the order is given to move son." The general replied as he got off his chair and walked to the window that was overlooking the entire base.

Addison was just shocked that he came all this way just so that one person would tell him to sit back and wait until the order is given. "But Sir this is an emergency. At least put your men on full alert so that you can react faster to help us." Addison suggested but in an angry tone.

This ticked off the general a little bit; I mean how would you feel if you were in charge of a mass of people and some guy comes out of the blue that is lower in rank, tell you to get your people ready for battle.

"Corporal, you do not tell me what to do. This is my command and you have no write to tell me how to run it. Do you have as much experience as me to run an army? I don't think so, now you can join up if you want but you do not tell me what do. Is that clear?" Stryker announced looking back at the young Corporal who was for once shaking in his boots.

Addison just nodded his head yes in case if he spoke a word to the general, would have provoked him. "Good, you are dismissed soldier." The general Ordered and sure enough Addison came to Attention, saluted and about turn right out the Generals door. Just as he was about to close it, Addison said one last thing before he completely closed it...

"Please sir, don't let the lives of innocent men women and children that are here and in the world of the living, go to waste because of a bad decision." And he quiet shut the door.

As Addison was walking down the hall to the exit of the head quarters building Back in his office, General Stryker thought long and hard about what the young corporal said to him. He picked up the phone that was connected to the Operations room.

"Operations Sir, Major Halo speaking." The Operations room answered.

"Major, this is General Stryker, I want you to put the army on full alert, 48 hrs to move, that is all." The general replied as he got off the phone when the Major said yes.

As Addison left the perimeter of the base, he heard the sound of Sirens, Buzzers and an announcement that just kept on repeating itself... "This is not a drill, 48 hours to move, all units this is not a drill.

Addison smiled back and lipped a thank you. And with that he flew off as fast as he can back to the Fenton portal knowing that everyone at home was worried sick of him especially Melanie. But little did he know a silhouette was following him but it kept a safe distance not wanting to be caught.

Back at the cottage Danny, Carrie, Carlos, and Danielle were sitting out on the porch watching the leaves fall of the trees into the lake. It really starting to get cold up there, but thank god Danielle found some winter jackets that were in a Tupperware bin for everyone to wear. "Man I miss the family but being here for the past few days has lifted my mood, I don't want to leave if we have to." Carlos implied as he kept close to Danielle.

Everyone all agreed to this and just as they were getting comfortable on the porch the phone rang.

"Just hold that thought guys." Danny said as he ran into the house. Even though the power wasn't on in the house, all the phones still worked due to the fact they were on a separate system.

As Danny went inside, the other sat together on the porch huddle together drinking hot coco. As they gazed over the lake, Seeing the magic it still had even though it was fall, they were snapped out of there trance when they heard Danny scream at the top of his voice.

"What do you mean Mel is gone Jazz, did she go looking for Addison in the Ghost Zone by herself or something." Danny shouted from inside the house with the door wide. Everyone who was outside peeked in to see what was going on inside. When all three of them looked at Danny, they were confused when Danny dropped the phone on the floor and they can hear Jazz on the other end calling for his name.

"Something must have been happening back in Amity Park, but why would Danny ask Melanie was gone?" Carrie whispered to the clones.

Danny though picked up the phone and quickly told Jazz that they were on their way back home as fast as they can. Once that was said he hung up and transformed immediately and flew up through the roof.

He was flying at top speed when Carrie all of a sudden popped out in front of him. "Danny what's going on, usually you tell us right away what's happening, but after you got off the phone you just took off, leaving us behind, and you forgot to lock up the cottage and put out the fire. So please tell us what's going on." Carrie stated looking really upset that her boyfriend would just take off like that.

As she said this though Carrie realized that Danny had tears in his eyes and he just embraced his girlfriend in a hug as he cried in her arms.

"Danny what's wrong, what did you mean by Mel's gone, is she..." Carrie asked with a concern look on her face. Even though Danny didn't stop crying in her arms, he nodded a yes. Carrie's reaction to this was a shock as well but, it was her turn this time to help Danny as they both floated back down to the cottage and sat on the porch while Danny tried to wipe away the tear as his girlfriend held him close. "Danny, how did she die?" Carrie asked as she wiped the tears from both her eyes and her boyfriend's with her glove.

Danny explained to her that Richard was in the house dressed as one of the soldiers, he took Jazz hostage and Melanie shot at him and grazed his arm. As they got outside Richard shot her twice, once in the arm, and the other round struck her in the abdomen. They put a lot of effort into trying to bring her back to life but with no such luck.

Just as Danny finished this first part of the message Danielle came right up to her brother and hugged him tight as she had tears in her eyes as well.

"That guy is going to pay for what he did to Aunt Mel." Danielle voice muffled as she buried her face into Danny's chest. Carlos just came up alongside Danielle and patted her back to try and comfort her. They gather in and held each other tight for another minute or so before Danny added...

"But that's not half of it guys, King Pariah is back and he's not alone. They were able to put up the shield to protect most of the town, but now with my dark future self on his side plus Amy Demon, we're going to have the fight of our lives, trying to deal with three powerful specters, And Addison is still missing, If he finds out that Mel past on, He is going to go on a rampage himself and destroy anything in his path. Good or Bad."

"Well then, I think we better get moving but we better lock up the cottage or people can just come up and wreck the place." Carlos implied. Everyone agreed and just as they were all walking up the steps to prep the cottage for storage. They heard the distinct howling of that wolf again but this time it was really loud and they can swear that it was just in the tree line. All four of them looked back to see a giant dog like ghost with black fur wearing a ripped up green hoody and pants, charging towards Danny and Carrie.

"Wulf!" Carlos and Danielle chorused as Wulf jumped on Danny and Carrie both and started licking them to death.

"Hey come buddy stop it that tickles." Danny shouted laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah! It's great to see you too!" Carrie giggled trying to shove the heavy wolf ghost off. Dani and Cary couldn't help but laugh as well until Wulf finally got off Danny and Carrie and started to hug them.

Carrie then suggested that Wulf should come with them; they could use all the help they can get now that there was an army heading towards their home town. "That's a great idea Carrie, Wulf will you help us out on this?" Danny asked the great beast that was standing before him. Wulf just nodded his head yes and as soon as the locked up the cottage, the four halfas along with Wulf following behind flew off towards Amity Park to deal with the Army of death that King Pariah had at his discretion.

Within hours all five of them were just on the outskirts of Amity Park; they can see that the town was starting to be engulfed into a giant green and black swirling vortex. "Danny I don't think we're going to make it." Carrie shouted in concern as they saw that the portal was getting smaller and it was starting to close up.

"Yes we are, Car. Just keep pressing forward, don't let off your speed, and turn on your Fenton phones." Danny replied back as they pressed forward.

As the portal was only a few feet wide all five of them were just able to make it in time, except for the little bit of black fur that got caught in the swirling vortex. Wulf yelped out loud and rubbed his tail where the hair was missing. All the Halfa's were giggling under their breath except for Danny who was not there. "Danny where are you on your on your way back to the Fenton works over." Carrie asked over the Fenton phone but there was no response. "Come on Danny Answer." She said to herself but instead of Danny replying back, an older voice replied and it sounded like the one family member that was missing for the past few days.

"Car... it's... Add...an...u...e... ere... r... u...gu...s... is... Me... ok... ver." The message was very broken but Carrie knew who it was.

Everyone who had their earpiece in their ears all started to come on at once. Everyone from Jack shouting with blasters going off in the background to poor little Jazz who was trying to reply back to either Danny, Carrie, or Addison who was still broken on the air.

"Guys we better get to the Fenton works, that's probably where Danny is heading." Carrie suggested, the other three agreed and with that, the halfas and wolf following close behind headed towards the Fenton works at Great speed.

At FentonWorks Danny was the first to arrive. As he landed and started to walk towards the door, he saw behind him in the street where the blood stains were coming up to the front step. He took a few minutes to try and toughing himself up for the battle that was about to come, Before he walked in he saw Carrie and the others come into view now and they landed right behind him.

"Danny you ok?" Carrie asked as she came right up alongside her boyfriend. But he said nothing as he looked back at the dried up blood that was down on the street that trailed up to the door.

Carrie followed his gaze and looked back at him before saying in a stern voice. "Don't worry Danny, we're going to get them back for what they did, they will get justice, I'm sure."

The others all agreed with Angel, and Danny couldn't help but smile at this reaction. They were just about to kiss until out of the blue Addison showed up, landing hard on the pavement. "Addison!" Carlos and Danielle both shouted in unison as they flew right at him giving a death grip hug.

"Hey guys it's great to see you too, now can you get off me? I had a rough journey and we got a group of people who will help us out on the other side of the Fenton Portal." Addison replied trying to pry both of the younger siblings off of him.

As soon as he got the young ones off, He saw Wulf and quickly drew is battle rifle and pointed it right at the beast. Wulf didn't take to kindly at this and he stood on his hind legs growling at the ghost warrior. "Whoa Addison put the weapon down, he's a friend of ours as well and he's going to help us out." Danny explained as he put his hands up and standing in front of Addison muzzle.

Addison lowered his weapon and started rubbing his face trying to figure out how Danny and Carrie get these friends of theirs in the first place. As soon as Wulf calmed down from the sudden threat all the Halfas and Addison head inside to see the rest of the family while Wulf waited outside just in case if the family decided to take him out.

As soon as they all walked inside, Maddie, Lauren, Vlad, Jazz, and Sam, all greeted the Halfas and Addison like there was no tomorrow, because well they probably thought there was going to be no tomorrow.

Maddie, Lauren and Vlad couldn't help but just hold on to their kids and not let go of them as the struggled to get out. "Mom, where's Dad?" Danielle asked as she tried to break her mother's grasp.

Jazz was the one to explain that Jack, Alan, Valerie, Tucker, and two soldiers went ahead to fight off some of the skirmishes that were happening around the city. "That's great to hear Jazz, but we now have more help to win this fight." Addison explained while he was looking around for some one that was missing from the group.

"What are you talking about Addison?" Danny asked as he was following him around knowing that he was looking for Melanie.

Addison told everyone that a certain friend of Danny and Carrie's told him about the Kings awakening and that he told Addison to help search for warriors to help win this battle as they followed him down into the lab. Thank god though Addison didn't see the table in the far left corner of the lab cause that's were Melanie laid. He kept on telling them as he opened the ghost portal, that he was able to gather the warriors of the far Frozen realm and from the realm of the female fire dragons, to help fight along our side. Danny and the rest of the Family looked back in the corner with their heads hung low. Before Addison walked in Danny quickly grabbed him by the arm and told Addison that there was a problem.

"Danny what do you mean there's a prob..." Addison asked but as he looked back at everyone he saw the table with the cloth draped over to what looked like a young female. "No." Addison added as he ran over to the table. Danny and Carrie followed behind as Addison was now standing there trembling. "Please it not be her please god no." Addison said in concern. As he slow went to grab the cloth to see who was under it. Sure enough it was Mel under the cloth and Addison just quickly stepped back and covered is mouth falling to his knees. Danny quickly put his hand on Addison's shoulders as the young ghost soldier started to ball up with tears in his eyes. Everyone else stood back and hung there head in silence as Addison started to cry, holding his gut hard.

That was the pain he felt when he was fighting Dark Dan, the pain that he lost some one closely dear to him. "Who did this to her, I want to know WHO! Addison shouted as he just kept on crying. Danny didn't want to say anything just in case he wanted to kill the person who was responsible.

"For all we know Addison he was the one that was shooting at us a while back and we will get justice for what he did." Carrie replied as she kneeled next to him trying to help him up.

Danny signaled everyone to go up stairs to let Addison stay behind to say a last few words to Mel.

"I should have been there the whole time for you and now I don't know if I can go on knowing that you're no longer around here to be with. I will make sure your death does not go unpunished my love, and I will always love you from now until we meet again." Addison said as he grabbed her death cold hand and leaned in for a long good bye kiss knowing that he will never get to hold her in his arms ever again. "Love you forever always Mel." Addison finally added as he withdrew from the table and turned around to see Danny and Carrie still with him.

They could see the pain he was going through and both of them just leaped at him and held him tight as they also started to tear up. Addison didn't try to pull them off him; he knew that they were just trying to help him feel better so he just let them both hang on to him as all three of them started to cry, for mourning the loss of a family member.

Just then Ember, Frostbite, and Flamebreath entered through the portal they noticed that Danny, Carrie, and Addison were all kneeling on the ground crying. "Um I think we came in at a bad time everyone." Frostbite stating the obvious. Ember though knew why they were crying as she saw Melanie's body on the table with the cloth pulled off just to reveal one of her hands and her pail face.

"I think we better give them some alone time right now your majesties." Ember whispered sadly as they quickly went back through the portal.

Once the crying was over with Addison looked at the two halfas before saying. "I glad you guys are here to help me out in this time of need. As I will always be there for you guys when you need help." Addison said as he let go to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"We're family Addison and no matter what happens, we will stand strong and fight till the end together as a family." Danny replied while Carrie just nodded her head yes.

Addison just smiled at the two as he stood up and started walking towards the portal.

"Addi, where are you going?" Carrie asked while she and Danny followed close behind.

Before Addison walked in he looked back with a smile at the two halfas before replying.

"I'm going to get your Army ready for battle Commanders." Danny and Carrie both cocked an eyebrow before they two stepped into the portal, and as they came out the other side, they were shocked to see a mass of Frostbite and Flamebreath's warriors all bow at them while Addison just stood back and saluted his cousin and girlfriend.

"Oh Great Ones your two warriors have summoned us to help you in this time of great peril. We will be more than happy to fight alongside you and your family as we vanquish the foe by the name of King Pariah and his ghost army." Frostbite stated as he bowed .

"Yes its true, at first when the rock ghost came to seek us, we thought it was a joke and we tried to destroy her…although no offence." Flamebreath said as she looked at Ember,

"None taken." Ember replied with a shrug before Flamebreath went on,

"But when Frostbite came with her and told me about this situation, we also would love to help out in any way we can."

Both halfas looked at each other in shock and then they both looked at Addison who just smiled back and winked at them in a 'I don't want the credit look.' "We are honored that you would fight alongside us to put King Pariah away again for good. It was hard last time, but with all of you, we know now that we can send back to his crypt again, now let's go get him." Danny shouted and with that everyone who was there took off to find the area where Amity Park was sucked into the Ghost Zone.

As everyone cleared away from the portal, the black silhouette appeared out of nowhere and flew into the Fenton lab. When it entered the lab was dark except for a single light that lit up the table where Melanie's body lay. The silhouette moved over slowly to see the young girls eyes closed; it stayed there for the next moment in silence until it started to move over to where Melanie's gear and weapons were.

Just then, Danielle came downstairs and saw the silhouette take the gear and fly through the roof as quick as it can. "Hey stop!" Danielle shouted as she followed where the specter went through. When she was above the Fenton works, Danielle quickly scanned the eerie green sky on where it went to but with no such luck.

"Hey Danielle why did you go through the roof like there was no tomorrow?" Carlos asked as he came up alongside his partner.

Danielle mentioned that she saw something in the basement of the lab, but she did not say that it took Melanie's gear or else Carlos would start one of his wild theory's thinking it was Melanie.

"Then come on! Let's go meet up with your dad and the rest of the guys that are having a problem down town and bring Wulf as back up." Carlos suggested.

Danielle just nodded her head and they both flew off with Wulf on their tail. Little did Danielle know though is that the silhouette was hiding in around the corner in the dark down the street watching the two Halfa's and the big fury beast run off in a different direction.

Downtown Jack and the rest of the crew were fighting off what to be a platoon size group of specter's, "Mr. Fenton I don't know how much we can last against these guys, I'm running out of Ammo." Steve shouted at his corner of what looked to be like a little fire base.

"We have to, people! We are the town's last hope of fighting off these goblins so conserve your ammo and only use aimed shots." Jack shouted as he chucked an Ecto-frag Grenade in front of a couple of the ghost skeletons.

Just as they thought all hope was lost, purple and green rays of ecto energy shot over their heads and destroyed over halve of the platoon size group of skeletons. Too much of gangs' relief, they were glad to see Danielle and Carlos show up in time to take care of most of the work.

"Boy am I glad to see you two, but where's your brother and Carrie? I thought they were with you guys." Jack stated as he rubbed his little daughters hair.

"Last time I saw them, they were last seen with Addison as they were helping cope with the loss of Melanie other than that there probably in the Ghost Zone doing something, Dad." Danielle replied as she and Carlos blasted the last half of the Platoon of Skeleton soldiers.

Just then they all looked up into the sky to see a green mass, moving towards their direction. "Don't give them any inch of ground gang no matter what happens." Jack shouted as he aimed his weapon into the sky ready to shoot when he saw the red in their eyes. Just then there was another mass moving towards them but this was a little smaller and it was a different color. "Well whatever were in for be ready for it gang, be ready." Jack stated as they all looked up into the sky.

--

As the green mass of the Skeleton Army was heading towards Amity Park, the Ghost King, Dark Dan, and Amy Demon in a cloak were in the front, leading them towards Amity Park. "My soldiers spare no one and destroy this God forsaking town." The king shouted but just as they were about to move the smaller mass came into full view right in front of them.

"Ghost kids, leave this place and I will spare your lives if you don't move prepare to meet your doom." The King commanded.

"I don't think so pal. You're going back from where you came." Danny answered, "As for you Dark Dan Jerk, a relative of mine has a score to settle with you. While you Amy are in for a world of hurt now that Carrie and I have an unbreakable bond for each other, and she wants round two." Danny explained as his eyes were glowing bright green, with his arms crossed.

The three of them were wondering what he was talking about, since they could see he was the only one in front of the entire Ghost Kings Army. "Seriously is this a joke because I'm not laughing, I'm just annoyed." Dark Dan said as his fist lit up with ecto energy.

But Danny was just smiling and with a quick signal from his hand. Carrie, Addison Ember and their own ghost Army floated into view as they were right behind Danny waiting for the word to attack. "Let this be your down fall King Pariah, Dark Dan, and Amy. You have pushed us too far and now prepare for a battle you will never forget." Danny shouted.

The king just held up his and as only him, Dark Dan, and Amy stood back, and the rest of his army charged forward. As Danny signaled to Frostbite and Flamebreath with their army to charge forward, he nodded to his cousin and his girlfriend to settle their scores. Carrie just smiled and gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before she used her speed power and bolted right towards Amy Demon. As for Addison He gave a quick Nod to his cousin and he took off firing his battle rifle right into Dark Dan's chest which sent him flying.

As the battle in the sky was happening Danielle and Carlos knew that Danny and Carrie needed their help, so they grabbed Wulf and helped him up into the sky where the two groups now looked like one big mass of Ecto goo in the sky. Probably a way you ever describe it; also watching from a distance our silhouette that was hiding behind a rock of in the Ghost Zone. It then noticed a pink streak attack one in the cloak and they both went into one of the big rocks.

When they crash landed. Carrie and Amy were struggling to get up. "You think you can take me on again Sis, think again and Danny will be mine." Amy grunted as she struggled to get up and threw the cloak off.

"I don't think so tramp. This time I'm the one standing strong and you're the one having problems to fight." Carrie pointed out while glaring.

Amy just growled flew back at Carrie with full force. Though Carrie was quicker on the draw as she lit up two fire balls and fired them right for Amy's face. Amy quickly summoned a shield just to protect her face, and she quickly counteracted with a couple of her own fireballs right for Carrie. She gasped shield her face with her hands, but when they hit, Carrie went flying back into a rock. As she tried to get up, she started crying in pain as she put pressure on her hands to try and get up. On closer inspection, she realized that her gloves burnt right through to her hands and on closer inspection, even though Carrie has fire power, somehow Amy caused Carrie to get first degree burns.

"Oh you cheap little witch! Oh! You're so going to get it, ouch!" Carrie shouted as she tried to get up again but her hands were hurting.

"Oh well too bad sis, because now you're going to be hurting even more than just your hands." Just as Amy fired her red ecto ray right towards Carrie, the girl halfa quickly rolled over and used the back side of her hands to get up. Carrie then quickly took off into the air and started to quickly dodge anything that Amy threw at her. "Hold still so I can kill you Carrie." Amy scowled as she kept on firing at her repeatedly.

Carrie didn't say anything back she kept on concentrating on avoiding every shot that was coming her way. She then quickly flew right at Amy at full speed and at the last second, she quickly brought her feet around she made contact with Amy's gut, which sent the ditzy blonde flying hard into one of the giant rocks and smashed it into gravel.

"You know, bantering feels a lot better when you're winning." Carrie said as she landed right in front of Amy that just glared at her evilly.

Amy suddenly jumped towards her and started punching her right in the face and gut. Carrie tried to defend herself from the blows, but when she would try to cover her face Amy went right for the gut and vice versa. The silhouette was watching the entire battle and when it realized that Amy was beating Carrie senseless, there was no choice but for the silhouette to make its move.

Finally, Amy kicked Carrie downward on the back, causing the poor girl halfa to collapsed to the hard ground. She struggled to get up and tried to fight back, but Carrie was really hurting. "You are a dirty fighter, you know that right?" Carrie grunted as she spitted out some glowing green ectoplasm blood.

"Too bad, Carrie loser. If I can't win my Danny over fairly, then I'll just get him any way I can." Amy chuckled darkly before continuing, "So…any last words before I kill you here where you stand, or at least lay?" The Demon girl asked as she stuck her face right into Carrie's. The response wasn't pretty as Carrie just glared before spitting in her half sister's face; she stood back up and wiped her face and glared down at the injured silver-haired girl. "Ok I'll take that as your last request, so say goodbye, Carrie Angel." Amy shouted as she started building up her energy in her hand.

Carrie closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. _I'm sorry, Danny…I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was…_She thought, feeling tears come to her eyes. She knew she was going to die for sure. She thought back on their making love at the cottage just yesterday, and hoped Danny will always remember her.

Danny saw this from a ways as he was fighting a few of the skeletons to help Frostbite and Flamebreath relieve some of the pressure on their warriors. "CARRIE!" Danny shouted in fear from a ways but he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. He could only watch in horror as Amy got prepared to destroy his one and only true love Carrie.

Just as Amy pulled back her hand, before she released her powerful attack, an orange beam of ecto-energy hit the blonde girl hard and sent her creaming into one of the left over rocks. Carrie at first was puzzled so she opened her tearful hot pink eyes to see why Amy hadn't released her attack when, "If you mess with my family, you're going to be messing with me, ditz!" Someone shouted.

Amy didn't know who this person was, but right now she was too weak to even care or get up that is; so she closed her eyes to try and regain her strength. Carrie on the other hand was wide awake, but her focus was coming in clear. She thought at first it was Addison that came to her rescue, because she knew that Addison wore the exact same style camouflage pants. The voice though sounded more like a women and the white combat boots were higher, almost up to the knees. She had what looked to be two belts on one were holding up her pants while the other was holding a mount for a weapon of some kind. Carrie kept on gazing up in seeing that her mid drift was showing and she had on a white tight neck shirt with a black neck collar and two black rings at the end of her shirt. She was also wearing white gloves with black wrist bands and the finger tips were cut off showing her fingers.

"Who are you?" Carrie grunted as she was only able to see the back side of this person and that her hair was white.

"That's the question you shouldn't be asking right now Carrie. I got to get you to someplace safe or you would end up in the same boat as me." The female spoke as she bent down to get a good view of the injuries on Carries body.

The voice sounded so familiar even though it had a slight echo effect and her face was still the same the only thing that was different about her was her eyes. They were slight orange and her beret was ghost gray with a black Patch in a same style white logo as team phantoms but the initials were MP.

"Is that you, Melanie?" Carrie asked with a slight smile though she was too weak to get up.

The older girl just smiled at her and moved Carrie's silver colored bangs to give her a better view to see before she replied with a bit of a chuckle. "Of course it's me Car; we girls stick together no matter what.

Carrie's opened her eyes up wider and embraced Mel with a hug. "We thought we lost you, and just wait until Addison sees you." Carrie sniffled as she held Mel tighter.

Looking through his time window, Clockwork just smiled when he saw Carrie and Melanie embrace in a hug before he said to himself... "Don't worry young one, he will be shocked at first but when he see you in battle he will be pleased." He then just kept on watching knowing that his plan sort of worked.


	8. Chapter 8 Lovers Reunited

_**Chapter 8 Lovers Reunited**_

Just as Mel and Carrie's were glad to see each other again, their moment was cut short when a few blasts of red ecto-energy were flying towards them. "Carrie, look out!" Mel shouted as she grabbed Carrie by her suit and they both rolled behind a crater.

"Whoa thanks Mel, I owe you." Carrie replied as she started to catch her breath from the sudden reaction. Mel though didn't respond at first, for the blast caused her to be knocked unconscious. She had her arms covering her face and she was a little bruised around the abdomen.

"Melanie you ok? Say something!" Carrie asked in concern as the female halfa crawled over to the new specter. When Carrie touched her shoulder, she was relieved when Mel started to moan and start waking up from the quick blast.

"What in the world was that thing that hit me like that?" Mel asked as she rubbed her head and held her stomach from where it was bruised.

Carrie quickly came to her side and examined that Mel was in pain from the bruises on her left side, but it looked like that it was nothing really bad. Carrie quickly helped Mel to sit up in the crater.

"Mel, there's more to being a ghost fighter, than just being dead just to let you know, and that thing is my half tramp sister that we told you a while back." Carrie quickly explained as she looked over the rock from where they were hiding. She could see Amy looking in the same direction that they were in and she fired a couple more blasts just to keep her head down.

"Mel, how do you deal with some that is keeping you in one spot?" Carrie asked as she covered her face from some of the shards of rock that kept on being blasted away from Amy's blasts.

Mel though was not thinking of that right now see looked like she was meditating her eyes were closed and she was breathing calmly. Carrie was a bit confused at why Mel was in this state. Why would she be doing this right now while they were being shot at by Carrie's half sister? Her answer came when she saw Mel was starting to glow orange even more so Carrie saw Mel's Hands were starting to glow as well and as Mel shot her eyes wide open, Carrie gasped to see that Melanie's eyes were now solid orange. And that wasn't all; both of her fists were glowing, and suddenly, two long orange glowing ecto blades shot out.

"Whoa I guess you use your energy differently from Addison." Carrie stated as she was amazed at how Mel was able harness her power like that.

Mel just looked at the young halfa with a smile before replying... "Car, that's nothing… watch this." Mel suddenly started running towards her opponent. Carrie quickly yelled back at her to wait, but it was no use; Melanie was out of ear range. Amy saw this new specter coming towards her.

"Easy pickings…" Amy giggled with mockery as she powered up her hands with raw red ecto-energy, "Don't you know not to come at your enemy head on or else you would probably end up in my half tramp sister's state." The half demon girl taunted as she fired her ecto rays at Mel.

Melanie though just kept charging forward and as the beam was just about to hit her, she quickly brought one of her blades forward, and sliced Amy's blade right in half which sent the two strands in different directions. Amy was shocked to see this so she just kept on firing multiple strands at the new comer; but the same results happened and she quickly dodged the ones that she could not cut.

Amy was now getting a little concern with this specter. "Maybe it's time I get out of here." She said to herself, but just as she turned around to hightail it out of there, Mel came around quicker and she through an upper cut right into Amy's chin. "My mouth, don't you know not to hit little girls, hag." Amy mumbled as she tried to get up from the attack Mel gave her. But that wasn't the half of it. Just as she was backing away from Melanie, Carrie fired a pink plasma beam right at Amy which sent her sideways up against the rocks.

"Don't think you can beat the both of us Amy, you should have know that good will always triumph over evil. Now we can end this the easy way or we can end this the hard way." Carrie shouted as she was now in a battle stance standing beside Mel even though she was still holding her side.

Amy just growled and she charged forward at the two screaming and firing whatever she had in her arsenal. Carrie just smiled and quickly put up a pink shield to protect her and Mel from the oncoming blasts which started to bounce off.

Mel was amazed that the young girl halfa was able to have so much power in her still, even after the beat down that was inflicted on her not too long ago. "Wow Carrie I didn't you can do that, is it possible to shoot through it form this side I wonder?" Mel asked as she aimed the Fenton mini blazer.

"I don't know Mel, but try to do it quickly. Cause right now, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Carrie grunted as she looked like she was struggling to hold the shield.

Melanie didn't waste anytime with that answer. So she took aim; when Amy was in range she pulled the trigger and the beam went right through the shield. It collided with blonde demon girl head on and she went flying back into the same rock that she crashed into earlier before she started her raging attack.

From that last hit Amy was so exhausted that she was not able to stay awake so she passed out and laid there as Carrie lowered her shield and Mel slowly walked toward her.

"Man…I almost feel sorry for her a little. I mean she's only thirteen but yet her demon form just makes her go crazy…" Melanie pointed out with a frown, "On the other hand, she tries to kill anyone to get the one thing she wants. Right Carrie?" There was no answer, "Carrie?" Melanie asked again before turning around since the younger girl still didn't answer. Mel saw Carrie hold her head and transformed back to her human form before she collapsed.

Melanie gasped before she quickly caught the young girl halfa and brought her over to another floating rock in the distance. When they landed, she could see that the girl was breathing heavily but she was starting to moan and open her eyes. "Mel, what happened? What did you do with Amy?" Carrie moaned as she started to wake up in Mel's arms with a smile on her face.

Melanie just smiled back and explained that Carrie was more of a concern when she passed out; so she left Amy passed out on the rock they were battling before they came here to rest up and recuperate. Mel then noticed that Carries hands were burnt and they were getting worse. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was close to help them out. She then noticed two little specters that were carrying a giant like dog in a green tattered track suit. "What on earth are Danielle and Carlos doing with that thing?" She then shook off the quick thought and yelled out to Danielle and Carlos to come over to where Carrie and Melanie were.

When Carlos and Danielle heard the call for help, the voice sounded for familiar and looked frantically around to see who it was. "Wulf, can you make to the battle from here?" Danielle asked the big hairy beast. Wulf just nodded and both of the clones dropped him on a floating rock; with quick speed Wulf took off jumping from rock to rock to join in the massive battle that was happening just a little ways.

"Ok Carlos, now that that is taking care of let's find out who's calling for help." Danielle suggested. Carlos just nodded his head and both of them just waited until they heard their names again.

"Danielle over there, look!" Carlos pointed, "It looks like Carrie's waving to us, she's in trouble, let's go." Carlos took off in that direction while Danielle quickly followed suit and saw what look to be Carrie waving to them. But once the got there Carrie was in her human form and they did not know who this new specter is. "Alright back away from my sister and you won't get blasted!" Carlos shouted as he charged up his hands with harsh purple energy before pointing them at Melanie. Danielle on the other hand was a bit curious on why this person felt so familiar.

"How dare you Carlos! I call you over to get some help for your sister and you come here ready to blow my head off! Why I ought to tell your mom and dad about why you rather shoot first and ask questions later! Man you're just like Addison sometimes." Melanie scowled at the young clone.

Carlos was just in shock from the fact that this person knew his name, plus he was wondering how she knew his parents and Addison. But Danielle just smiled, ran towards Melanie, and gave her a great big hug. "I thought that could have been you in the lab earlier taking the weapons." Danielle said smiling like there was no tomorrow. Carlos though was still clueless as his mouth was wide open while he was lost and confused. All three of them just looked at him with a confused look before they started laughing. "Carlos, why does it take so long to get stuff through your head?" Danielle chuckled as she looked back at her partner who was still confused until it finally hit him.

"I am so sorry for acting like that Melanie, I didn't know at first." Carlos replied as he stood there feeling sorry for himself.

Melanie explained that it was ok since everyone makes mistakes; she then asked both of them if they had any first aid products that could help Carrie with her burnt hands. Carlos somehow had a couple of bandages that was just enough to wrap Carries hands in and Danielle had a little bit of ointment left in her little first aid kit she had left. "Will this be enough Aunt Mel?" Danielle asked as she handed the stuff over to her.

Melanie just smiled and nodded a yes to both of the clones before she went straight to work on Carrie's hands. Carrie kept on jerking as some of the cream was stinging the hands, but Mel knew this was a good sign seeing that the ointment was doing its job.

Little did they know Amy was now starting to wake up and she noticed that Carrie and Melanie weren't anywhere near her. "I have to get out of here and regain myself while I can." Amy mumbled as she stood up slowly before adding in a dark monotone voice, "You won this battle Carrie Angel, but next time you won't be so lucky." She then took off to Amity Park to try and find Richard.

Carrie saw her half sister take off and told Mel that she was getting away. "Let her go for now, Car. Right now we need you to relax and regain your strength. We're going to need everyone to help out until we figure how this battle will turn out." Melanie explained as she helped Carrie to sit up against a rock.

Danielle and Carlos agreed with Mel's suggestion, so they decided to contact Danny to tell them him what their situation was. "Guys, before we tell the news to Danny, I think we leave out that Mel helped me out, just in case Addison is listening, I think she wants to make her own appearance to him." Carrie advised them both as they were just about to tell everyone on the earpiece.

Everyone there waited a moment before they all agreed to it and sure enough Danielle was the one who got on the line with Danny. "Danny, its Danielle can you hear me over?" She asked over the little earpiece.

In the middle of the mass of specters fighting Danny heard the radio call as he was blasting a few of the skeletons away from Frostbite. At first he was on his main concern was for Danielle to head over to help Carrie fight Amy; he was really worried since after a skeleton attacked him awhile back, he couldn't see what have become of both Carrie and Amy, or if Amy did finally kill Carrie. Danielle though told him that Carrie was ok, but he has to come and see her for himself.

Danny was now more concerned, thinking Carrie could be really hurt or worst. "Frostbite can you hold them off for a little while? I need to see if Carrie is ok." Danny asked while freezing an entire company size mass of skeletons.

"Go Great One, we will be able to hold them off for now, go make sure your lady is alright." Frostbite replied, before Danny flew off. When he came upon where Amy and Carrie were fighting, he was a little worried at seeing from the blast and crumbled up rocks. He then saw Danielle and Carlos of on another rock just a ways with two more figures with them; one looked like Carrie but the other one he couldn't make out, was right beside her.

"Danny!" Danielle and Carlos shouted as the boy halfa landed on the rock and both of them jumped into his arms. Danny was able to pry them off after awhile before he went over to see how his girlfriend was doing. As he leaned down beside her, he noticed that her hands were wrapped up.

"Was it Amy that did this to you?" Danny asked as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, unfortunately; but I'm alright Danny. I would have been worse off if it wasn't for someone that saved my tail." Carrie replied as she looked back to where Melanie was standing.

When Danny looked over in the same direction, he noticed the older girl standing a few feet back behind Carrie. At first he was a bit confused on whom this person was but then it hit him with the clothing style and her face. "Come on Danny you know it's me so just say my name." Melanie said as she crossed her arms but smiled that he knew it was her.

"We thought you were gone when we saw you on the table down in the, oh man just wait until Addison see's you, he's going to be thrilled." Danny replied as he hugged Mel.

Mel though told Danny not to say anything over the radio, she wanted to see Addison face to face, don't let him lose his concentration on fighting knowing that his girlfriend was ok and that she was a ghost.

Just then it hit Danny that Addison was fighting Dark Dan. He told them that even though sometimes that his alternant future self may seem weak and if he looks like he's about to lose, he will stop at nothing to try and win, and he will be able to regenerate him like nothing.

"So, here's the plan. Melanie you're going to go help out Addi, but stay out of sight. If he is starting to lose, that's when you jump in." Danny instructed before turning to the young clones, "Danielle, Carlos, you go and help with Frostbite and Flamebreath to destroy the skeletons that are getting closer to the town. Carrie I'm taking you home for now until your hands are in better condition to fight, I don't want to lose you just because of what Amy did." Danny finished to everyone that was there.

"No way Danny, I'm not leaving your side! We're in this together and forever. Remember, or is this battle gotten to your head you forgot that…" Carrie rebutted as she transformed back into her ghost form.

Mel though stepped in and she told Carrie that Danny was right she needed to rest to get her strength back in case the battle did get out of hand. Carrie knew that she wasn't going to win this argument so she gave although she grumbled on how she is always being left back. Danny just smiled at her before he picked up Carrie like a bride. Mel and the clones nodded and he quickly took off with Carrie back to town to get his mom and Dr. Lauren to try in get her back in the fight.

"Ok guys, let's go do our tasks and get this battle over with." Mel said as her eyes and fist started to glow bright orange. Both of the clones took off and joined in the giant mass of which the battle was taking place. Melanie though was now scanning the area to try and find where Addison was. Sure enough though she saw giant yellow blasts that were off in the distance so she quickly took of in that direction to find her man.

Somewhere on the other side of the main battle Addison was just starting to open up a can of whoop ass on Dark Dan. "Oh you are so dead when I get my hands on you." Dark Dan shouted as he emerged himself from a crater he created.

Addison though hasn't said anything ever since he started fighting with Dark Dan in the first place. His eyes were solid yellow as he just stood there in a battle stance waiting for every attack that came towards him.

Dark Dan again tried to fight back but he kept on getting thrown back into the exact same spot. Melanie was now in view of the fight that was going on between Dark Dan and her loved one; she was amazed to see that Addison was glowing bright yellow. "I guess Addison learned something new as well while he was gone." Melanie said to herself as she peeked over a rock she was hiding behind.

Dark Dan though was not amazed that this guy could beat him. "Seriously Recon you're not going to beat me. I will destroy you. Then I will move on to my past counterpart his girlfriend, Cheesehead Vlad; and soon my future will become reality." Dark Dan shouted as he quickly fired an ecto blast. At the last second though, Addison quickly dove out of the way of the blast and fired his battle rifle. As he saw the yellow beams come for him Dark Dan quickly flew up just in time to see the blast destroy the rock that he was being thrown into before. "When I get a hold of you, you're going to wish you have never been born!" Dark Dan said as he charged forward and multiplying himself into four.

Addison gasped and he quickly tried to avoid the speed of all four specters that were heading straight for him. He was able to dodge the first two, but the third copy of Dark Dan quickly kicked Addison right in the gut, Addison's eyes shot right open as he felt the pain that surging from his stomach and he quickly keeled over holding where the foot made contact. And just as he thought it was over the last Dark Dan thrust his fist upward, giving Addison an uppercut. Addison face went straight up and he went flying in mid air. Then at the last second the two copies that he dodged appeared out of nowhere, simultaneously thrusting there fist forward and sending Addison, speeding towards the ground.

Melanie watched from a distance in shock as she saw her man create one giant dust cloud when he made contact with the ground. "Oh please let him be ok." Melanie said to herself while peaking around the rock. Addison though wasn't ok. He was in great pain from that last attack. He was lying down, face up in the dirt with three quarters of his body buried from the dust. He was unable to reach any of his weapons and he was cringing from the green glowing blood that was seeping through his clothes in different places.

"I see you're down for the count, I told you that in our last battle that I assured you I would destroy you. And now look at you, you're on the ropes. I'm about to put you out of your misery, so anything you want to say before I send you on your way?" Dark Dan asked as he landed in front of Addison merging back into one being. Addison though didn't respond with words in fact Dark Dan was surprised when Addison slowly lifted up his hand and flipped Dark Dan the bird. "Oh so it's like that well then I hope you've enjoyed your after life because it's about end." Dark Dan implied as he pulled back his fist. Melanie on the other hand, who was watching the whole thing, couldn't take it anymore. That was it, she had to make her move now. She was just about to move in when she saw a giant purple fist with the sound of a guitar appeared out of nowhere.

Dark Dan saw the fist coming at the last second, so he was able to dodge it by a split hair. When he looked back to see who it was that interrupted him, Ember came down and landed between Dark Dan and Addison. "You're NOT going to lay another finger on Recon, Jerk." Ember shouted, her eyes glowing green with rage and blue hair in angry flames as she pointed her guitar at Dark Dan.

"Ah that's so cute, looks like the little girlfriend comes to the rescue." Dark Dan taunted as he just stood there with his arms crossed.

From this Ember blushed a little, even though she was only a friend to Recon, but when Melanie heard this from where she was and her eyes started glowing orange in rage. That just ticked her off since Addison is HER man, not Ember's. While Dark Dan was distracted by Ember, Melanie came charging towards Dark Dan from behind firing her pistol and her Fenton mini blazer screaming towards her target.

Ember, Dark Dan, and even Addison all looked up to see this new comer out of nowhere. And from the blast that were coming head on, Dark Dan was sent flying into the rocks. Ember was just shocked to see this new comer come unannounced and she was looking pissed. "You and your sneak attacks are starting to get really annoying. And I have no emotions." Dark Dan shouted as he pulled himself out of the rock.

"Oh believe me bud; you're in for a world of hurt for doing what did to Recon, and the name is Mystic Prowler. Now get ready, for its going to be the last thing you'll ever need to know when I'm through with you." Melanie shouted as she posed in a battle stance. Ember was a little concern on this new comer, but something about this older girl told her in the back of her mind wondering if it was in fact Melanie. "Hey Ember, get your head out of the clouds and listen up; either help Recon to safety and I'll fight this creep or you can fight him and I'll take Recon to safety. What do you want to do?" Mel commanded looking at Ember a bit annoyed.

Ember chose to fight Dark Dan while Mel was going to take Addison to safety but before she took off to fight, Ember just had to ask if this new comer was in fact Melanie.

"Of course it's me Ember I'll be back after to help you out once I put Addison in a safe place to recuperate." Melanie stated. Ember just quickly nodded and flew off to battle Dark Dan while Melanie quickly dug Addison out of the ground and flew him over to two rocks that were big enough to hide him behind. When Melanie placed him down he was going in and out of consciousness from the lack of blood he lost. "Oh sweetie, how many times do I always have to take care of you when you go out and hurt yourself?" Melanie asked in a soothing voice brushing her hand along Addison's face.

Addison was confused at whom this person was, and why was she talking to him like she was a little kid or his girlfriend. But then it was starting to come clear. The hand moving along his face the voice and her face was a recognizable except for the orange eyes.

"Melanie." Addison asked as his eyes started to open up a little wider with his spirit rising hoping it was her.

Mel was just smiling and nodded her head yes with a few tears running down her face. When Addison saw his response he didn't say anything either. He just leaned forward and put his hand on her face. Both of them gazed into each other's eyes and they pulled each other forward for a long romantic kiss. Even though there was a huge battle raging all around them. Time stood still as their lips never separated for the longest time until the finally parted to give themselves a breather.

"I thought I would never be able to do that again." Addison said as he kept on gazing into her eyes.

"You're telling me after I got shot, I did not know if I would ever be able to even find you if I even became a ghost, but this probably one of the happiest moments of my life of finally being with you again, honey; even if we're both dead…" Melanie replied with a chuckle

Addison couldn't help but giggle a little at this too. They gazed into each other's eyes and was about to kiss again, when a large explosion went off close to them. "I can use some of that help now, Prowler!" Ember shouted as she was flying back like you see in the old fashion cartoons.

When Ember crashed into the ground, both military specters cringed at seeing the dust cloud flying into the air. Just then Mel looked back into her man's yellow eyes with concern before saying... "Listen sweetie, just stay hidden until you feel better, I got to go help Ember, but when you feel like you think you can fight, come as quick as you can. I love you."

"Sure sweetie, I'll be there when you need me and I love you too." Addison grunted from his wounds.

Melanie just smiled gave him another kiss before she took off to fight Dark Dan while Addison tried to recuperate. When the dust cleared from the crash, Ember came walking out slowly holding her arm. "Seriously you're not going to bring me down that easy jerk." Ember grunted as she saw Dark Dan approached her.

He wouldn't be able to respond because as he was about to say something, Melanie showed up out of the blue in a combat stance with her hands blazing with ecto blades. "Ah that so sweet, seriously you're not going to win against me, puny one." Dark Dan chuckled as he looked down at the new comer.

"Oh believe me; you have no idea you are messing with… prepare to feel the pain." Melanie replied as her eyes went solid orange.

Dark Dan just smirked and charged straight towards Melanie who just stood her ground ready for whatever was coming at her. Even Ember shield her eyes from the oncoming attack, but when Dark Dan fist tried to make Mel's face Mel quickly ducked down and upper cut Dark Dan in the face. He went flying in mid air as Mel just smiled and watched him crash right into the ground.

"And for that I am not going to go easy on you." Dark Dan grunted as he started coming out of the dust rubbing his chin.

Mel didn't reply, she just smile and waved her finger in saying 'come and get me.'

Ember though was watching the whole fight go on and she was amazed that Melanie was been able to so far stand up to this evil specter. Just as she thought that maybe Melanie could win she saw Mel flying backwards into one of the rocks. "Ok maybe not." Ember said to herself as she went over to help Mel out of the rocks.

"Let's see, how I should kill you two I wonder. One at a time starting with the newcomer or two birds with one stone, I'll let you pick." Dark Dan said in a confident tone.

Mel just prided herself from the rocks before replying... "How about, we send you back to the thermos that you were never supposed to be freed in the first place, tall, dark, and ugly!"

Ember was shocked; this girl would not give up even if she took a huge beating she still came forward to make sure this guy was not going to get to Addison. "Wrong answer Prowler and now prepare to meet your fate." Dark Dan stated as he multiplied into four and launched his Ghostly Wail. From this Mel just gasped and quickly pushed Ember out of the way until she took the full attack head on. Ember just watched helplessly as Melanie was just cringing from the pain that the sound was giving to her. Also Addison was able to get a good view of the fight and as he seen his girl being engulfed by the sound wave, he was scared to see her go down on her knees and her pleading for the pain to make it stop was just unbearable. "Damn it, I got to do something but I can't, my rifle is busted and all I got is the pistol and K-Bar and as of now I need to rest to get my energy back up. Hang in there my Love a little while longer." Addison said to himself as he just kept on watching the fight.

What came to a shock to everyone was that Mel was able to take the attack hard. What even surprised Dark Dan the most was that Mel was starting to walk forward slowly towards him. She was cringing to the sound that was causing her pain, But she kept pressing forward and once she was right in Dark Dan's space, She built as much energy up in her hands as much as she can and thrust them forward into Dark Dan's chest And as she let go of her blast, Dark Dan Bent over and held himself for a bit from the pain that he received from the attack. Mel though was so exhausted from her attack that after she stepped back a few steps, she collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Prowler are you ok, say something?" Ember asked as she came over to see how Mel was doing. The only reply that Mel was able to give was only a moan of exhaustion. "We got to get you out of here, girl. Hang on." Ember stated as she was about to pick up Mel on her shoulders, though just as she was going get her out of there, Dark Dan showed up like a bolt of lightning and smacked Ember away and knocked out with a rock to the head.

"So you were able to somehow get through my deadliest attack, but now you're so weak that you can't even fight back." Dark Dan stated as he kicked the poor girl in the gut.

"It's because of my will to take you out and to protect the ones I love that I was able to do that, you dumb ass." Mel replied angrily as she tried to help herself back to her feet. Dark Dan though just gave her a death stare and back handed Mel right across the face. Addison saw this and had enough; you never ever suppose back hand a woman across the face. Addison somehow was able to build up the energy and he was furious.

Mel tried to get up and face her foe but she was still too weak from the attack she released. "You are so going to rot in hell for what you're doing, Dark Dan. Believe me, no one would ever forgive you for what you have done to anyone from now to when you were first created." She grunted as she spitted out some more glowing green ecto fluid.

Dark Dan though just smiled and grabbed poor Mel by the neck picking her up and squeezing his hand tighter as he started to close the Mel's airway. "Leave her alone, Dipstick!" Ember shouted as she charged forward punching the huge specter in the side of the gut.

Dark Dan just picked her up and chucked away to where Addison was getting ready to pounce. He quickly sat Ember who was now unconscious, up against the rock and called Danny to meet him at his location to help him out; he then got off the radio and charged forward.

"Say good Bye, new comer." Dark Dan snarled as he held back his glowing green fist. Mel saw the glowing fist and in her mind she thought she was going to be destroyed right there._ I thought I was ready to take him on. I thought I could help Addison in his time in need, but I failed and now I don't think I'll be getting out of this one. I'm sorry Addi… I tried my hardest and I guess I wasn't able to take him on myself, and I will always love you to the very end. _Melanie thought as she closed her tearing eyes and waited for the final blow.


	9. Chapter 9 Taking back the town

_**Chapter 9 Taking Back the Town**_

Dark Dan can see tears were forming in the young ghost girl's orange eyes and he sinisterly grinned, knowing she was going to die like the scared little girl she was, "Oh this is going to feel so good, but before I take you out of your misery-" Dark Dan taunted, but just as he was about to launch his attack Addison came and dropped kicked him right in the heart, cutting the evil villain off.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT MY GIRL, YOU BASTARD, OR SO HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY DROP YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!" Addison shouted as he sent Dark Dan back into a pile of broken rock, causing him to be knocked out as he made contact.

Melanie just dropped to her side and fell unconscious as well, but because of from the sudden lack of air that was coming out of her body. Addison was shocked to see this; he ran to her side, held her in his arms, and pulled out his first aid kit trying to see if he had any more shots of adrenaline.

"Please don't leave again Mel; I'm not going to let you, just hang on sweetie." Addison said as he pulled the plastic piece of the needle and stuck it in Melanie's arm. Mel shivered from the needle piercing her skin, but she started to relax and she started to open her eyes slowly.

"Addison, where did he go? He was trying to say something before he tried to wipe me out…" Mel groaned as a few tears started to come down her cheeks.

"It's ok Mel, he's out for now. I just got to get you and Ember out of here and we have to regroup our strategy before that creep comes through again." Addison replied in a soothing tone trying to keep the young lady from crying. Melanie just couldn't help it though; she wrapped her arms around Addison and buried her face into his chest.

While they were just sitting there, Ember was now up and she was limping towards the two specters that were holding each other closely. "Recon is she ok?" Ember asked as she came up alongside them. Addison just nodded a yes and told her that they needed to get out of there and regroup, but deep inside, looking at Mel's body shaking every now and then, he was concern that there could be something wrong.

Just as Addison and Ember were talking, Danny showed and saw the carnage that had happen on that rock. "Whoa what the hell happened here, man?" Danny asked as he just observed the destruction around him.

Addison though just told Danny to get his head out of the ground and to help him get Melanie and Ember back to FentonWorks. Danny didn't waste any time; he quickly scooped up Ember and all four of them took off back to the house where they can recuperate.

"Danielle, Carlos, its Danny." Danny called through his Fenton Phone, "I want you guys to get everyone to fall back to inside the Ghost Shield, and we need to think of a new plan of attack. Tell Frostbite and Flamebreath to fall back as well with their warriors so that we can see who is still able to fight and who's not." Danny ordered on the radio to his young sister.

"Can do bro. We'll fall back to the inside of the perimeter of the ghost shield. Also you better get a hold of dad and the rest group that are in town where the shield is not able to reach." Danielle pointed out in her Phone, "They been there since the battle began, I don't know how they're doing. We lost contact with them thirty minutes ago."

Danny and Addison were now getting a little concern about the situation that was unfolding. "Come on guys, we got to get back home. Plus think of a new plan and find Dad and the group that's out there right now." Danny implied as he help Ember up.

Addison didn't need to be told twice on Danny command; he quickly picked up Mel in his arms and all four of them left to head back. The group kept flying into town to search for the crew. Before he even realized what was going on, something was shooting at Addison from below. He tried to dodge the shots, but someone was accurate with their shooting and they zapped Addison and Melanie from the skies. "Guys seize fire; seize fire, your shooting at friendly arms!" Danny shouted over the radio as he watched his cousin and Melanie fall to the street.

Melanie was still awake but she wasn't able to fly do to the fact she was still weak from the fight she had with Dark Dan. What was she to do, she saw Addison that was falling below her face up. There was only one thing to do and that was to help save his afterlife. She quickly tried to get to him as fast as she can and when she reached them, the buildings were coming up fast. She quickly grabbed her unconscious boyfriend and with whatever strength she had, both of them went intangible and they rolled and tumble into a building. It was a lucky coincidence, because it was that very same building that Jack and the rest of the group took refuge after almost running complete out of ammo, just after Danielle and Carlos showed up and helped defeat the platoon that was attacking them earlier.

When Tucker saw the two specters coming through the roof and crashing into the back wall of the room they were in, he immediately pointed the Fenton bazooka at them and started to walk slowly towards them. "Hey guys, we got two ghosts that just phased through the roof up here and... Wait one of them is Addison and he looks hurt, Mr. Fenton come quick!" The techno geek shouted.

Sure enough, the gang all came into the room that Tucker was in and they saw the ghost soldier that was hurt. Everyone at first gasped to see Addison was unconscious, and they were really confused on who the second ghost was. When Jack, Tucker, and Alan carried Addison over other end of the room to treat him medical attention, Eric, Steve, and Valerie had their weapons at point blank on Melanie in case she was to try anything.

"Do you think this is that Amy Demon we were warned about a few days back before Mel was killed, Valerie?" Steve asked his girlfriend even though he never took his sights of Mel who was sitting right in front of them.

"I don't know , hon, but I don't trust any ghost except for Danny, Carrie, Carlos, Danielle, Addison and Ember. I think this one is a spy for the ghost king." Valerie whispered back but still looking at the unknown specter as well.

When Danny came through the roof with Ember and saw what was going on, he frowned in disappointment to see his dad only helping Addison and seeing weapons being pointed at Melanie's face. "Dad, why are you only helping Addison? Seriously, can't you see that Melanie needs it too. But yet you got these guys pointing your weapons at her, thinking that she's an enemy." Danny scowled at everyone in the room.

From this reaction, Addison was starting to gain consciousness but he was still in pain from the shot. When he saw everyone around him and the weapons were being pointed at his girl, He became furious inside, but the only thing he was able to say was... "Please I'll be alright, go help Melanie she's hurt more. Please Uncle Jack help her."

Everyone in the room, except for Danny and Ember were shocked to find out that this ghost that they were pointing at was indeed Melanie. "Monnin, help get the Master Corporal into the RV, Mr. Fenton you and Tucker help carry Addison. Danny, you, and me and the rest of us will cover them until we're ready to depart. Alan help Ember to move." Steve ordered, everyone from his reaction didn't waste their time to get ready to head out and Valerie knew why she loved this person, Steve looked at her in her armor and gave her a quick wink before he took off for the door to make sure it was clear.

"Ok its clear lets load up now, Tucker you watch the street to the right, Valerie watch the street to the left. When we're ready to roll out will give you the signal to fall back ready lets go." The young private said and Tucker and Val watched the streets while Danny and Steve covered the group loading up into the RV. When everyone was in Danny called for Tucker and Valerie to collapse back to the RV. They were just about to get out of there when more skeletons started showing up.

"Guys we're out of Ammo! We have to get out of here now." Tucker shouted as he started running for the RV. Valerie started running as well when she tripped over her own feet.

"Valerie!" Steve shouted as he ran towards her while she was being surrounded by the skeletons. Danny saw this and quickly stepped outside the RV and started blasting the enemy that was closing in on Valerie and Steve.

"Come on, just grab her and let's go! We got to get in the shield! Dad as soon as they're in, floor it." Danny shouted while he was blasting away. Everyone else that was in the Fenton RV was helping to give as much first aid as they can to the three specters that were injured.

Addison was starting to feel better from the treatment he was getting and he could see that everyone was more concern for Mel's safety, so he smiled a little, knowing that the family did care for her. Just then Danny, Val, and Steve jumped in and the RV took off like a bat out of hell. As soon as they were moving Danny quickly got on the Fenton Phone to see how the progress was going on Danielle's and Carlos's end; and if everyone was inside the shield perimeter.

"We're all good on this end Danny; the only specters that are out there are you guys. We're just waiting on you, over." Danielle replied as she and Carlos waited, hoping to see the Fenton RV come rolling down the street.

At FentonWorks while helping with Carrie's Injuries, everyone thought was listening to the radio chatter that was coming over the head sets. "Come on Mom, I got to get out there to help them. Who knows what would happen if I wasn't there to help." Carrie argued. Her mother told her she couldn't go out to help until her hands were healed. Carrie still didn't like it that she had to be held back while her boyfriend was out there risking his life to safe the town, but who was going to watch his back.

"Carrie, don't worry. Addison is with them, so there's nothing to worry about; so just rest and your body will heel faster." Maddie said as she tucked the young girl halfa back on the lab bed table. Just as Carrie sighed and was about to agree with Maddie, Jazz came rushing downstairs telling everyone that the RV was in sight.

Carrie quickly jumped off the bed and ran upstairs to see for herself with Maddie and Dr. Lauren right on her heals. "Jazz, get ready with the shield; I'll tell you when to activate it." Maddie ordered as she grabbed a few more weapons just in case some of the enemy ghosts got through from following the Fenton RV. Jazz just nodded and waited for her mother's signal to activate the shield from the lab. When the rest of the family got outside they could see all the citizens of Amity Park, the warriors of the far Frozen Wasteland and the Barren Wasteland, Wulf, Danielle, and Carlos all gazed down the street to see a beaten up RV moving as fast as it can, followed by the enemy ghosts just right behind them.

"Come on Guys you can make it." Danielle said to herself as she saw the RV moving closer at great speed.

As soon as the RV was in close, Maddie told Jazz to activate the shield. At first Jazz was a bit hesitant of dropping the shield because Addison still didn't have his signature in the shield. In other words, if the shield came down now, it would just phase everyone but Addison, and he would be smashed up against it with a fast moving vehicle and that would be horrifying to see someone get crushed.

But Maddie told her to activate it now. And sure enough, Jazz hit the button and the shield started to form. As soon as it was almost on the ground, the RV just made the clearance by a few inches before the shield touched the ground and everything that was following the RV was blasted backwards.

"Thank god they made it." Carrie sighed as she saw the vehicle come to a screeching halt. Everyone else though was shocked to see people coming out injured and bruised.

Jack was helping out Ember, while Tucker and Alan helped out Eric who had bandages on his arm. Steve was holding Valerie who had bandages and a brace around her leg. Danny and Addison were the last to come out. The group who was on the steps was puzzled to see Addison limping out with a young female specter in his arms.

"Oh no, Melanie's hurt!" Carrie, Danielle, and Carlos all said in unison as they ran to help out Danny and Addison to bring Mel inside.

"Wait, that ghost that Danny and Addison are carrying up here is Melanie?" Sam and Jazz asked as they saw the young specter soldier being carried passed them into the house. Danny explained to them that she saved Carrie's life against Amy and she went up against his evil self but she was not able to beat even though she put up one hell of a fight.

"Poor thing, we better get to work to see how she's doing." Maddie suggested to her husband Jack, Vlad, and Lauren. Sure enough they quickly started to assess the injuries of Ember, Addison, and Melanie. Within minutes Addison and Ember were starting to walk on their own two feet, Melanie though had everyone stumped. They just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was healing ok but for some reason she just didn't wake up and she was always shivering.

"Is she going to be ok Mom?" Danny asked as he transformed back into his human form. Maddie told them she didn't know; she did all she can to help the young lady, but it was now up to her if she wants to be better. Addison heard this and he just sat in the corner thinking, until he was interrupted by Danielle and Carlos. "Hey Uncle Addi, are you ok? You know you can talk to us if there's something bothering you." Danielle asked as she and Carlos sat next to dead soldier.

Addison though didn't respond, he just looked on at the table where Melanie lay shivering. It was maybe an hour later until Melanie started to open her orange eyes. "Guys she's waking up." Carrie shouted as everyone started gathered around the table.

The whole group was glad to see that she was finally awake. At first she didn't know what to say. She was startled and started to curl up in a ball against the wall. "Mel what's the matter? It's us, your family and friends." Jack said showing her everyone that loved her was there. Yet she was shivering even more.

"Addison, are you here?" Mel asked as a few tears started coming down her face. Addison snapped his head over to her and came over to her as quickly as he can. As soon as he was close, she quickly embraced him and started crying in his arms. "I thought I can beat him to prove myself to you, I can't believe I was more wrong." Melanie mumbled as she started to sob once more. Addison just held her close not responding.

"Danny Carrie, you two can stay." Addison said finally after a few good minutes; Danny and Carrie both frowned as the Recon turned to the rest, "Can the rest of you guys give us a moment to talk."

Jack simply just gathered anyone but Danny and Carrie before they all headed upstairs while Danny, Carrie, Addison, and Melanie just stayed downstairs for a moment just to be by themselves.

"Guys, I tried to gather our forces to fight off this jerk, but yet he was able to gather his forces quicker than anyone. I tried to fight off you're alternate evil self, Danny, but I fail and look what it caused me. My girl almost got wiped out completely, the same went for me guys, I don't know what to do." Addison explained to Carrie, Danny, and Melanie.

The others were kind of surprised to hear this from Addi especially Mel as she pulled herself away from Addison chest. She thought she was the one that let Addison down, but yet he made it seem like it was him that let everyone else down. Just then he felt a soft hand up against his face, he looked to see that Mel. She was now looking into his bright yellow eyes and managed to show a sad smile up at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her; somehow when Mel always smiled at him, it always made him feel better. He also felt two more hands on each of his shoulders and realized Danny and Carrie, were smiling back at him.

"Addison, don't give up just yet, Dude. We will win this battle and we will not face it on our own, we will face it together. Besides, this is just the beginning." Danny stated. All four of them embraced in a group hug, when they heard someone whisper.

"Hey, what about us?" Danielle's voice rang.

"Yeah, we do a lot for you guys too and yet you leave us out of it." Carlos finished as he, Danielle, and even Ember made themselves visible in the lab.

"How long were you three listening and how come we didn't sense you?" Carrie asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Ember just gave her friend a sarcastic look and told her that the town was still inside the Ghost Zone. Carrie couldn't help but chuckle now feeling a little silly for asking that question. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as well. "You guys have done a lot to help us out and we want you guys as well to be by our side." Addison finally said after their delightful mirth, "You will help us fight to take down the king, Dark Dan, and the rest of the army. We can deal with Demon and Richard later, for they will get their justice."

They all joined into to one big group hug when all of a sudden, the Fenton Portal flew opened. Danny and Carrie transformed and stood into their battle stance along with everyone else except for Mel and Addison who were still at the bed watching the whole thing, as Walker and some of his men stepped through the portal.

"Walker, what are you doing here? Wait, let me guess…" Danny said before Walker can even open his mouth, "You want to lock us up for breaking the rules." The boy halfa scowled at the warden as his hands were glowing along with Carrie's, the clones, and Embers fists, ready to fight.

Addison thought quickly and jumped between them. He told everyone to stand down. "Addison what are you doing? He's the enemy, remember? He won't stop trying to put us in jail." Danny shouted as he looked at his cousin in confusion on why he would not even attack Walker himself.

What was even more shocking was that Addison then turned towards Walker and shook his hand. "Danny, before you guys start exploding to why this is happening, it's because he owes me from helping save his prison." Addison explained.

"That's not all though Recon, I met up with someone else that is now willing to help with our cause." Walker replied.

Everyone else, including Addison was really confused what Walker meant as they all followed his gaze to the portal. No one knew who the person was that walked through next, except for Addison and Walker. He quickly snapped to attention and saluted General Stryker. "Sir!" Addison shouted while everyone was just stared all lost in space.

"Corporal, I thought long and hard after what you said and after I put the unit on full alert I decided to deploy them, well..." there was a long silence before the general added... "Since you guys have to, deal with this enemy, I want you guys to lead this army into battle. I will be here to give the commands but I want you to lead us." The General finally said as he stuck out his hand. Everyone was just surprised to hear what this dead man was saying. They now have a second chance at defeating the king once and for all.

"Thank you doing this sir, I mean this is an honor for what you're doing and we are deeply honored for what you have done." Addison replied as he shook the General's hands. Everyone else though was still clueless on what just happened.

"Can someone tell us what is going on here? We all kind of lost track when you shook Walker's Hand." Carrie asked as everyone else was still scratching their heads.

Addison explained to them all that after he told Frostbite and Ember to gather Flamebreath and her forces, he was captured at first by Walker; how he was starting to be interrogated until he had his first encounter with Dark Dan. He would have destroyed him but Addison got distracted and the evil specter got away. For that Walker is offering his men to help them out just this one time. He then kept on going about this one area in the Ghost Zone that's off limits of anyone that doesn't have a military back, and well… you get the picture.

Everyone there still looked like they were lost in the clouds until Addison finally said... "You know what? Let's just try to forget this story and let's get to the task at hand, you guys ready?"

Everyone just nodded their heads and they all headed upstairs while Walker and General Stryker phased back through the portal. Addison was the last one to walk upstairs and he noticed that someone wasn't coming with them. He looked back to see Melanie with her head hung low, still sitting up against the wall on the bed.

"Mel sweetie, what's the matter? Are you ok?" Addison asked as he looked at his girl still on the bed.

Melanie never even answered; she just kept looking down at the sheets she was still under. Addison told the team to go on ahead without them; he then walked up and sat down back on the bed. He looked into his girl's orange eyes to find out what the problem was.

"Addi, I'm better off not interfering with the battle that's coming up. I'm not ready to fight, I mean you saw me against Dark Dan. I failed miserably." Mel stated as she covered her face with her hands to hide her tears and avoid eye contact.

Addison didn't say anything at first; he had a look of confusion on his face. This was his girl Melanie Jones; she never gave up on a fight, even when hope seemed lost. Addison just put his hand on hers, causing her to look up with tear-filled orange eyes and looked straight into her eyes before saying...

"Mel, you're not like that, you have proven to me that you can put up of even before you became a ghost." Mel started to uncover her face but she held onto her boyfriend's hand. Addison though kept on going. "And just as you were going up against Dark Dan, I was amazed when you took him on. You held up a lot better than I expected and maybe we can't defeat him on our own." He stopped for a moment because she dropped her face and looked away from him. "But Mel, that doesn't mean we can defeat him together, and from where I saw you and me finally together, we will defeat him and we can get back with our lives, I mean…afterlives to do what we wanted to do." Addison finally finished as he spoke softly to her.

Mel looked back up and started to smile a little before she said... "You really mean it?"

Addison just nodded his head yes and smiled back at her. Mel's face just lit up with joy and she embraced Addison with a big hug. They then looked deep into each other's eyes, held each other close joined in for a romantic kiss. That was not the half of it though. As they were kissing, the aura around them was changing color from white to yellow and orange, and the colors were intertwining. Jazz and Alan had come down the steps to see if both the dead Army couple was doing fine and watched as the two specters kissed. When they parted, Jazz and Alan both gasped when their eyes snapped open and they were solid color of yellow and orange.

"Well my love, you ready to fight together side by side?" Addison asked as he looked at her.

"Let's send those jerks back to where they came from." Mel replied and with that, the room lit up even brighter. Jazz and Alan covered their eyes as the light intensified. There was a small blast in the lab that shook the house and the light streaked up through the roof of the Fenton works.

Everyone who was outside watched in amazement as the two colors just streaked through and up into the sky. "Ah, guys what's going on in there? We're getting a freaky yet cool beautiful light show out here. Can you to tell me what's going on?" Danny asked over the Fenton Phones.

Everyone who was in the house had to shield their eyes as well as the streak basically went through the entire house. Though, when it started to fade away, Jazz and Alan dropped their arms from the blinding light and realized that Melanie and Addison were gone. "Uh Danny, Carrie, guys, I think that the light was Addison and Melanie because they're no longer in the lab." Jazz replied as she looked around the lab seeing that Addi and Mel were not in sight.

It wasn't long though until the family heard the two of them on the radio. "Guys we're fine. Danny, Carrie the Army is yours to command, and we will all deal with the ghost king later together." Addison first said over the intercom, before a female voice came over right after saying,

"But you guys help out with the skeleton army; we have a final score with the king's knight to deal with."

Before anyone was wondering how Melanie got a Fenton phone, Addison quickly came on and explained to the family that he grabbed a spare Fenton phone for her that was down on the table in the lab. "Alright guys good luck will see you back here, be careful you two." Danny replied over the radio as he saw the two rays of yellow and orange combined colors streaking across the sky.

"That color combined makes me wonder if it's because when someone is meant to be with the other does that…" Carrie whispered with a quirked eyebrow.

Danny glanced over at his girlfriend and smirked, "Not sure, Angel. We'll have to wait and see if our colors will be combined together too."

Carrie shifted her pink eyes to her boyfriend's green eyes and gave a smirk back, "A pink and green light show…that'd be fun to see…" She giggled when the couple heard the sound of approaching feet. Danny and Carrie both turned back, now looking serious.

As the shield started to drop around the city, King Pariah and his army started to form up. "Alright my knight, let's try this again, destroy the ghost kids and don't fail me this time, or else you will pay the price." The king said in an annoyed tone.

Dark Dan just floated up alongside him and just nodded his head, but as he started to fly off towards the town, he made sure he was out of ear range of the Ghost King before he said. "Once I take care of those brats, I'll be coming for you, your majesty and I will rule you realm once you are gone." Just as he finished saying that, two beams of orange and yellow of ecto energy came flying at him. He went flying straight back into some rocks of an island not too far away. The king saw the impact and looked on to see Danny, Carrie, the clones, Ember, and Wulf along with the warriors of the Far Frozen and Barren Wastelands standing in front of him. "Seriously, not this again, if I was able to defeat your army last time, then I will no doubt defeat you right here where you stand, ghost children." The King gloated as he saw the tiny group coming forth.

Danny though didn't say anything he just raised his hand up high and flung it forward as though some type of a signal. The king was just a bit confused until he started to hear the sound of something flying towards his men. The sound was getting louder and louder until he saw an explosion destroy some of his skeleton soldiers' right in front of him.

"What in the world was that? Explain yourself Ghost Child." The king shouted but he sounded concern in his voice.

Danny just smiled at everyone around him before he looked back at the king and replied, "Let's just say I received some reinforcements while we withdrew from the battle a while earlier." Suddenly an entire 3rd mechanized specter army rolled up in full fighting gear, vehicles, and specters amongst the tens of thousands, with Walkers group as well popped up behind Danny's group with General Stryker at the lead forming up alongside Danny and Carrie.

"Well, sir, it's your show, we are waiting on you." The general stated giving a hand gesture to show Danny that he was leading this.

Danny just gave a quick nod and he shouted "Charge!" then they went at it again.

Meanwhile back were Dark Dan got blasted as the dust settled from the impact, Dark Dan just walked out of the cloud holding his side. "What in the hell was that?" Dark Dan asked himself as he tried to get his bearings on where it came from.

Someone though answered is question by saying... "It's called love, jack ass and you're going to feel our wrath, for what you did to us and our family. We may have not been able to defeat you by ourselves, but we are going to defeat you together. And you will meet your FATE!" a male voice shouted.

Dark Dan looked around frantically until he saw to balls of light land down in front of him, when the light started to dwindle; two figures emerged from the orange and yellow balls of light. He knew who they were but something was different about them. Their aura around their bodies was not white; the male had a yellow color to his and the female was orange. And there eyes were completely solid in the color of their aura. "Ah Recon, Prowler, are you ready to meet your fate?" Dark Dan asked while showing a sinister grin.

Melanie and Addison looked, smiled at each other, and held each other's hand's before looking back at Dark Dan with a dead stare and Melanie replied... "It's round three, jerk and you're going to get knocked out, now prepare to feel our wrath." Before Dark Dan can even reply or move, the couple charged forward, holding hands, and weapons blazing while yelling a battle cry.


	10. Chapter 10 It has Finally Happened

_**Here is the last chapter of the king wrath. there will be a third story to this and I want to thank Chrissy-san for helping with this big time and to allowing me to use her characters **_

**_Disclaimer I dont own any of the danny phantom characters or the OC's of Chirssy-San. the only characters that are mine in here are Ghost Recon and Mystic Prowler Please review and tell me what you think of both stories so far _**

**_thank you _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10 It Has Finally Happened**_

As Dark Dan charged towards the two specters that were coming towards him, he realized that there was something different from the last time they fought. Even though they looked like they were bruised and battered, he sensed that they were stronger from the last time. He started to let off the charge, though Addison and Melanie didn't and they both sent Dark Dan flying into the ground.

"Like we said, Dark Dan you cannot defeat us this time, even if you use all your attacks it's no use, you will lose this fight." Melanie shouted as she and Addison step back into their battle stance.

Dark Dan sat up from the attack and started to rub his head like he had a massive migraine. "Ok these two are going to get what's coming to...argh!!!" Dark Dan shouted as he hit with a full blast of ecto energy from Melanie's Fenton mini blazer. He keeled over from the pain and gave Melanie a deadly look before he started to fly towards her. Mel though didn't move, she just put her weapon back in her holster, and she built up enough energy for her ecto blades to appear. As he got a little closer he started to think he was being set up. He was right, cause as soon as he got within 20 feet of Melanie, two flash bangs grenades and a smoke grenade went off right in front of him.

"Damn this stuff is deadly, what on Earth is that smell?" Dark Dan asked himself as he covered his mouth from the fumes and tried to get his bearings from the flash bang.

"I can tell you what is in it, but I would have to kill you later." Melanie whispered from right behind Dark Dan. W hen he heard the voice, he quickly swung his fist around and he did make contact with something, because Melanie came flying out of the smoke and landed hard against the rocks. Addison quickly ran to her side and helped her out of the rubble.

"We have got to be careful when we get closer to him; even when he's blind, he can hear where we are coming from really well, honey." Melanie said as she started to breathe heavily from that last hit. Addison was a bit concerned of his girl and asked if she was able to keep up the fight. Of course Mel just glared at him with her solid oranges eyes saying... "Hey you said we can take him on together, so that's what we're going to do. Don't tell me you're going to back out on me, because if you do, I won't speak to you for the next few weeks after we defeat this clown!"

Addison smiled and put his hands up in defense, knowing that if he said anything else to her, he was going to end up in the dog house. And even though he couldn't see her irises, he knew that she was looking very annoyed. Addison was going to say something to try and calm her down, but then Dark Dan came down on both of them with his fists glowing bright red. Mel quickly got out of the way in time, Addison though got hit and he went flying back into the Frozen wasteland of the Ghost Zone. "Ad- I mean Recon!" Mel shouted as she flew after her boyfriend to see if he was alright.

Dark Dan was a bit puzzled on why Mystic Prowler had to correct Recon's name; his mind was starting to wonder who this guy really was.

"Addi, Addi are you ok, speak to me wake up." Melanie whispered, while tapping Addison's face to wake up. He started to stir which was a good sign; as soon as he opened his eyes, Mel just sighed in relief seeing that he was ok.

"Man I hope Danny and Carrie are doing better than us right now…Look out!" Addison shouted as he pulled Mel into him as a giant ball of red ecto-energy flew towards them.

--

Danny and Carrie were actually the opposite of Addison's thoughts; just after they told General Stryker to command his Army to charge forward, they both went straight for King Pariah, who was just standing; waiting for the two, as if he was waiting for them all along. "So it's now down to us three, you pathetic peasants." Pariah chuckled darkly watching the young halfa couple comes flying over, "You still have a chance to live if you want if you join my cause." The King stated holding out his hand that had the mace in it.

Carrie just made a sarcastic snort and she charged forward. Danny gasped and tried to tell her to wait and to think of a strategy, but she was already out of ear shot. The king just smiled sinisterly and swung his mace right to her gut, which sent Carrie flying sideways onto one of the floating islands.

"Carrie!" Danny shouted in fright and concern as he saw his girlfriend make a giant dust cloud before he flew over to her at a fast pace. When he came upon her, she was crawling out of the cloud of dust holding her side that slammed into the rocks.

"Ok, next time, I'll wait for a plan to be made before I go charging into battle." Carrie chuckled sarcastically as Danny just smiled back at her, helping her up.

"Awe that so sweet, even when they are about to meet their fate, the peasants will stick by each other no matter what. Too bad it's not going to be for long." The evil king snarled as he was now towering over Danny and Carrie with his mace glowing. He was just about to smash it down on the two halfas, until Danny got in front of Carrie and released his Ghostly Wail on him. The sound was so unbearable the king just dropped his mace and covered his ears. Danny though couldn't keep it up, for he was starting to get weak, and Carrie could see it as she saw him fall to his knees.

"Hang on Danny, you can do it." Carrie said to herself as she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist as if trying to support him. What happened next was pretty astonishing even for Danielle and Carlos as they were coming up on the scene where Danny and Carrie were. They stared, awed in amazement as they saw Carrie's white aura start to glow pink and the aura around Danny was glowing green. They also covered their ears from the harsh sound of the Ghostly Wail, but it was different. It was not just a constant green wave piercing through the air. Every second wave that was coming out of Danny's mouth was pink and green. Somehow Carrie was able to help Danny to keep his strength up and also add more power to his Ghostly Wail.

"This is impossible! The sound is too much! Ah!" The king shouted as he went flying back into the rocks of a nearby Island.

As soon as the evil being was out of sight, Danny left off on his Ghostly Wail, both auras' that were around the two halfas turned back to white. "I guess pink and green are compatible." Danny chuckled as he was breathing heavily with his girl's arms still wrapped around his waist. Carrie was also exhausted from that last attack, but she just smiled up at Danny and held him close to her, while burying her face into his shoulder.

Their little bonding moment was interrupted though when the king lashed out and charged forward. "You think that would have stopped me?! Nice try, give up ghost children! There is no way you can defeat me." The king shouted, as he smashed the ground were the halfas were with his mace.

Danielle and Carlos watched in horror as the king was beating that same spot over and over again where their older counterparts were. "Carlos, I can't watch this." Danielle mumbled as she buried her face into his chest. Carlos though kept on watching as he thought that Danny and Carrie were gone. He kept on seeing the king beat that exact same spot repeatedly while holding Danielle close in his arms.

The dust was really starting to get thick around the area where Pariah kept smashing his mace. Finally, he let off as he was getting tired from swing his weapon mercifully. "There. I have done what I thought was possible; I have destroyed the ghost children." Pariah shouted and laughed evilly as everyone who was in the area heard what he said.

"Hey King, you forgot one thing, Carrie has superspeed!" A familiar male voice shouted from behind. As the king turned around to see who it was that interrupted his moment of victory, a swirling green and pink ecto blast that looked like a candy cane hit him straight in the face and he went flying into Amity Park, smashing into the streets.

When the clones looked around to see who it was, they saw Danny and Carrie, holding hands and their auras' were again their colors. "Oh my god! We thought you two were history and we tried to help but... Whoa..." That was all that Danielle said as she and Carlos came upon their older counterparts. On closer inspection Danny and Carrie's eyes were completely solid green or pink.

"Guys, we will get a hold of you, when we need you. Go and help General Stryker command the army to defeat the skeletons. We're putting you in command." Danny said to the young clones. Both of them looked at each other with a smile, and then gave a quick nod to Danny, before they quickly took off into the sky to find where the general was located.

"I wonder if what happened to them will happen to us. What do you think, Carlos?" Danielle asked with a bit of a smile.

Carlos just tried to explain to her that some day it will happen. Danielle blushed a little from this reaction and both clones held hands as they kept on searching for the General.

As Danny watched the two clones disappear in the mass of ecto life forms, couldn't help but say, "I think those two are coming around for each other don't you think Carrie?" Carrie though wasn't looking at the two clones as they were disappearing from sight; she was looking at him with a sly smirk before saying,

"I'm more interested in you right now and I can't wait until we win this fight and have our own victory celebration."

Danny couldn't help but smile back. They both held each other close and leaned in for a passionate kiss, until they were interrupted by a building that flew right by them. "Why do we always get interrupted when we have time to ourselves?" Carrie scowled as she turned her head to see King Pariah flying towards them.

Danny though just smiled and explained that they will have time by themselves later, right now they had a job to do. Carrie agreed with what he said and they both flew to the streets of Amity Park and to face off the king.

"You will never send me back to my sarcophagus, Ghost Brats." The king shouted as the two halfas landed in front of him in battle stances.

"What makes you think we can't? We did it before and we can do it again!" Danny shouted as he started to build up his elemental power.

The King didn't say anything he just smiled sinister and brought his sarcophagus forward, he then built up the energy in his mace fired it towards is tomb as it shattered into a million pieces. Danny and Carrie both gulped slightly knowing they can't put him back in it since it was now broken.

"Like I said, you will never put back into that box, now prepare to meet your doom, children." The king said sinisterly. The only reply from Carrie and Danny was that they started to both build up there elemental powers. Carrie's hands formed two giant fists of red flames while Danny's hands formed two giant fists of blue ice.

"Bring it on your royal nutcase!" Carrie said as she and Danny took one step back and waited for the king to make the first move. When he did charge forward, Danny and Carrie smiled at each other as their powers made contact causing one giant steam cloud. King Pariah quickly stopped and tried to get his bearings on where the young halfas would be.

"Come out from hiding, you know you can't win." King Pariah said though he was coughing and choking from the smoke that Carrie and Danny caused. The only response he got though was a couple of chuckles and laughter. Through the mist he couldn't see anything until the attack was right on him.

Carrie was the first one to come in with her flaming fists and she gave the king a right hook. Then Danny came in with his giant ice fist and he gave the king a left hook to the face. He tried to fling his mace at them, but they were already gone. "You had enough your majesty or are you ready for the main course, because you are paying for the bill." Danny taunted as his and Carrie's silhouettes were starting to become visible through the fog.

The king just snarled and fired two giant green ecto balls of fire towards them. Of course they didn't see them and when the ecto-rays came into view, it was too late; both halfas flew up into the air and landed hard on the ground. Danny struggled to get up and he was able to. Carrie on the other hand was having a hard time even sitting up and Danny could see why. Carrie's right side got cut and it was seeping green blood pretty good.

"Carrie, are you ok? Can you stand up?" Danny asked in concern as he helped his girlfriend up and also saw the damage that the king caused to her.

Even though she was holding her side, Carrie nodded yes, but yet she was breathing heavily. Danny could see she was exhausted. After the mist disappeared completely, the king saw them and started to walk towards them with an evil grin on his face.

"Fools, there's no way to defeat me. Now prepare to feel my wrath, brats." The king snarled as he lifted his mace slowly above his head.

Danny and Carrie knew that they weren't going to be able to pull off the escape like last time. Carrie was too weak from the cuts in her body to even fly at her top speed. So they held each other tightly as they waited for the mace to come down.

"Well…at least on the bright side, we'll be going out together. I love you Carrie." Danny said as he and Carrie closed their eyes.

"I love you too, Danny. Sorry it had to come to this…" Carrie replied as she held on to him tightly burying her face into his muscular chest.

The king watched the two hold each other with their eyes shut. He smiled even more sinisterly as he brought the mace back even further. He was just about to drop the mace on top of them at full speed, when all of a sudden; Dark Dan comes flying towards him. When they made contact with each other, they went flying into a derelict building which collapsed on both of them. Danny and Carrie took notice that nothing happened after a few seconds; so they opened there eyes to see why they weren't wiped off the face of the earth.

"I thought we told you two to fight off the ghost army to help with General Stryker and then all of us would take on the ghost king together." A familiar voice shouted in the distance as two figures appeared out of the blue. Danny and Carrie snapped their heads from the rubble that just crumbled on top of the King and Dark Dan to see Addison and Melanie land right beside them.

"Recon, Prowler, man thank whoever was watching us, you guys came in time." Danny sighed happily to see his cousin and his girlfriend show up at the right place at the right time.

Addison though was a bit annoyed that they went head on with King Pariah already and they looked a bit exhausted and injured. He asked Melanie to take care of Carrie wounds while he and Danny watched their back until Carrie was able to fight.

Melanie quickly nodded and asked Danny to let Carrie go so that Mel can fix her up. He quickly passed Carrie to Mel, and they both took off to an abandoned building which was a few feet behind them.

As soon as they were in a safe place, Danny and Addison watched the door while Melanie went to work to see if she can mend her wound. "Don't worry Carrie you'll be back in the fight." Melanie said in a soothing tone as she pulled out a tube from Addison's first aid kit. At first the silver-haired girl didn't know what it was until she remembered the last time she saw that tube was when Addison told Danny to stick inside his wound.

"Oh great…This is really going to hurt isn't it?" Carrie grunted annoyed as she saw Melanie prepping the quick clot. The older woman sadly nodded yes, but it was going to help the wound heel like nothing. She was about to stick it in, when Carrie quickly stuck up her hand and asked Danny to be by her side when it went in. Melanie smiled and nodded a yes before she called Danny over to hang on to him closely.

"Carrie is going to sting really badly. So just hold on…" Mel warned as Carrie held Danny's hand.

"Yeah, yeah…just get it over with before I change my mind." The girl halfa stated waving her free hand.

"Ok here we go." Melanie stated and she quickly stuck the tube into Carrie's wound. When it went in, Carrie yelled at the top of her lungs as the quick clot was doing its job. Her hand gripped Danny's, but since she had no super strength like Danny, it didn't bother boy halfas one bit. He just smiled as he watched his girl twitch. Finally, when the tube was empty, Melanie told Danny to apply the bandage so that the wound wouldn't get infected.

Within minutes after the quick clot was applied, Carrie was starting to feel better but she was told by Melanie to be careful not to make any sudden movements. The young halfa girl just smiled at her and gave her a quick hug for helping her feel better. Danny walked back over to Addison who was still watching the door, "So it looks you and Carrie are really meant for each other." Addison said as he noticed Danny and Carrie with their different color aura and their eyes were still solid just like his cousin's and his girlfriends.

"I guess, Addison…I think we both were meant to be, when we first decided to be with each other. We made sure that it was until death do us part. And I guess from that day on we have been together ever since. We plan to keep it that way or Carrie will have my neck. Just like you and Melanie are unbreakable." Danny replied with a chuckle as he looked and smiled back to see Mel and Carrie were talking about something.

Addison looked in the exact same direction that Danny was looking and he was right. All four of them had this inseparable bond to each other. They were snapped out of their happy thoughts when they heard the nearby building that crumbled on top of the king and Dark Dan, explode into a giant ball of fire as the two evil specters emerged from the flames.

"Well guys, you ready to finish this battle?" Danny asked the others that were taking refuge.

"I'm with you all the way, Danny. I'm sure you knew that by now" Carrie said as she stood alongside her man, holding his hand.

"Let's get rid of these guys once and for all." Addison added with Mel at his side who just nodded yes.

Addison then threw out the last of his 5 smoke grenades and waited until the entire street from where they were to the building that Dark Dan and Pariah Dark were standing. "A little smoke show is not going to help you win, Ghost children." The king shouted as the smoke was starting lift. What they saw was four beams of ecto-energy fly straight towards them; green, pink, yellow, and orange. All the beams hit them both straight on, causing them to fall to the ground harshly.

When Dark Dan and Pariah Dark dusted themselves from the blast that hit just in front of them, they both saw all four of them blazing in their colors starring down the king and his knight. "It's overtime you two and we're going to win, so ya better get ready to feel the heat." Danny shouted as he looked towards the two and were now a bit concerned about the look of the two halfas and the two dead army specters.

Dark Dan just stepped forward into his battle stance saying... "I'm ready but you're the ones that are about to..." he was interrupted when Addison fired his ecto grenade launcher towards the specter.

The king just launched forward and charged towards the four of them but the same happened to him when Melanie launched her grenade towards the king and he fell back with Dark Dan and both of them were fused together in black goo that had Skulker trapped before. As they struggled to get free, Mel shouted,

"Will you both just shut up; you guys will never let it go that you will no longer exist from here on end." Melanie shouted as the two specters continued to struggle. But since the battle had them weakened before, they couldn't move at all and the goo was starting to close on them all but their heads.

Everyone who was standing beside her jumped a little from her shout, but Danny was wondering how Melanie got a grenade launcher attached to her mini blazer in the first place.

Addison rubbed the back of his head and told them that he also acquired that little device other then the Fenton phone from the house. They then all went back to the task at hand. As all four of them walked towards the two trapped evil spirits in the rubbery goo, Addison stated,

"I think it's best if you two leave. Mel and I will deal with these two." He and Mel drew their weapons and pointed them. Danny and Carrie though said nothing. Carrie just told them what Addison told them about finishing this battle together. "But…Ok fine…let's do this together, but don't say I didn't warn you." Addison stated to the group before going back to the task at hand.

Danny though got on the radio and told Danielle, Carlos and anyone who was in the area to get back immediately. At first she didn't know what her brother meant but she then realized that Addison was probably going to release his ultimate power. She then told anyone who was with in their area to evacuate immediately. She then suggested that Danny, Carrie, and Melanie to get out of there too.

"No Danielle, we're staying. Just keep everyone back until the light dims away." Danny replied as he and everyone else who was with him took their communicators out of their ears as well.

"Let's finish these boneheads," Addison said before they all started to say the same chant that Addison used on Skulker.

"They shall not grow old as we that are left grow old." Everyone said in unison as the two ghosts in the goo now stopped struggling and started to tremble like Skulker before did, before them seeing their weapons and their bodies getting brighter.

"Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn." They kept chanting as they shut their eyes and their powers were getting brighter and brighter.

"At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them." The spirits that were trapped in the goo closed their eyes and waited to see that their afterlife was finished. Everyone else though snapped their eyes open before Addison repeated the final verse.

"**WE WILL REMEMBER THEM!!!**" He shouted as he and Melanie pulled the Trigger on their weapons and Danny and Carrie released all their energy through either Ghostly Wail or Fury Ectoplasm Blast on Dark Dan and King Pariah. Everyone and everything that was around them, completely disappeared into a white light.

Danielle, Carlos, Ember, Wulf, General Stryker, and Walker all watched in amazement as the ball of white light grew brighter and brighter in the sky. Walker though took the opportunity to see that everyone was distracted and he took out his shot gun and fired it off towards Wulf. The poor ghost yelped out loud to snap everyone out of their trance to see the situation unfold right in front of them.

"Walker what are you doing?! I thought you wanted to help us!" Danielle scowled as she and Carlos built up their energy in their fists.

"Of course I came here to help, but did you really think I was going to work for free? I came here to collect my payment and what better way than to this old boy back in solitary confinement." The warden replied with a sinister grin as he shocked the poor creature until Wulf was on his knees. Danielle and Carlos were not going to let this guy get away with it and they each jumped at Walker. Danielle went high while Carlos went low using every marshal art tactics they were ever taught. From every blow that hit the white suited warden dropped his gun like device and keeled over when Carlos dead legged him. Danielle on the other hand went right to the face and knocked out Walker right where he stood. The device shut down and the metal collars that were around Wulf's neck, wrist, and legs, dropped to the floor and quickly disappeared. Wulf chocked slightly but he smiled happily as Ember put her hand on the creature's back knowing he was alright now.

"Now for what you did Walker, you're going back to where you belong." Carlos implied as he pulled out a Fenton thermos and quickly sucked Walker in. "Guess that little speed bump has been taken care of." Carlos added before he slammed the lid shut on the thermos. Danielle couldn't help but giggle at his little comment, but then their mind went back to seeing the ball of light in the sky.

The light started to dim and two figures emerged from the mass. At first Danielle and Carlos tensed for battle think that the two figures were Dark Dan and King Pariah. "If it's those two, they're going to pay for Danny's, Carrie's, Addison's and Melanie's sacrifice." Carlos said as his and Danielle's fists were blazing ecto-energy.

As the figures came closer though, they could see that it was small figures, and they were male and female. Also the sky was starting to change back to normal sky blue. The skeletons were disappearing into dust. When the figures came in clear sight, Danielle and Carlos smiled with delight as they flew at high speed towards Danny and Carrie.

Both of them now had their auras white and their eyes were no longer completely solid of color. They both looked exhausted from the last attack, because as soon as the touched the ground, both of them fell to their knees. "Danny, Carrie, you're alive!" Both clones shouted in unison as they each tackled their older siblings to the ground.

"Ok guys come on, we are just exhausted from that last battle, and I know you two were worried sick, but we're alright!" Danny sighed as he tried to pry Danielle off.

"Yeah, so can you at least give me some breathing space, Carlos!" Carrie said as she cringed from the fact that Carlos was actually squeezing her wound. Quickly both of them got off their older counterparts and saw that they were hurt, but not bad though. They then all gazed throughout the town as the last skeleton was destroyed; the town looked like it needed serious repair work, but that wasn't going to be too bad. They then looked on as the entire 3rd mechanized specter army started to disappear as well.

"General what's going on?" Danny asked as the general came walking towards the two warn out halfas and their clones.

Stryker just explained that his army task was done; that they were to return to stand down status and back to base in the ghost zone. He also wanted to thank Addison for his help to get this entire operation going personally. Danny though sighed and turned away from the general as he mention Addison's name. Carrie was the one though that told the General that after they launched the attack they both lost sight of Prowler and Recon after the light was blinding everyone.

"I see. Well if you see him or when you see him, son…" the general paused before he added, "He is welcomed to be my second in command of the army. If you don't see him though, I was proud to serve with someone that was noble as him and his female partner." The General finally finished before he stepped back and saluted Danny and Carrie for what he did. Danny and Carrie just smiled and they both saluted back the General for his gratitude.

"Oh before you go back general, can you drop this off at the prison." Carlos asked as he pulled out the Fenton thermos he used on Walker. At first Danny and Carrie were puzzled on why he was in there when Danielle explained to them that Walker tried to capture Wulf again while they were all distracted from the big ball of light that was in the city.

"I will gladly take this back to the prison young soldier. Besides you think Walker is the boss of his prison, guess again…he just runs it. The warden and I will have a nice long talk when we get back." The general stated as he put the thermos away in his map case. Everyone's reaction from what he said had them all confused on why they haven't seen this guy soon when Walker was running amuck around the city. Just as they were going to ask him if he can keep Walker off their backs, the general phased away into nothingness and the all the specters except for Ember, Wulf, Frostbite, and Flamebreath with their kind were left.

"Well Great Ones, it is also our time to part ourselves and head home. We hope your warrior and his spouse is alright." Frostbite implied while Flamebreath just nodded her head in agreeing with him.

Danny and Carrie thanked them both for helping out with this cause and whenever they're in the Ghost Zone, they would drop by whenever they can. Then Ember added in not to shoot and destroy anyone, before asking questions. Everyone chuckled at this reaction when Wulf whimpered slightly. Danny saw this and realized something and turned to Frostbite, "Hey Frostbite, do you think you can watch over Wulf for me? He doesn't really have anywhere else to go. And I'm sure he'd fit fine with you guys."

Frostbite smiled warmly, "Yes Great One, Wulf is welcome to our homeland, but I'm just curious if he can withstand the cold regions of our land." Wulf said something that no one could understand, and to everyone's amazement except Flamebreath, Frostbite answered back in the same language. Wulf smiled happily as he stood by the ice king.

"Wait…you can speak his language?" Carlos asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course…Frostbite and I are known to know many languages. Now we must go," Flamebreath answered and they all said good bye to each other before Ember, Wulf, Frostbite, and Flamebreath flew off towards the portal to head back to their realms.

"Now that all that is now behind us, how about we finally take care of our good friends Richard and Amy and bring them to justice?" Danny asked the group. They all smiled at the words that came out of Danny's mouth before they all took off to search for the two that got them in this predicament in the first place.

On the way to Richard place, Danielle asked if they would ever see Addison and Melanie again. Danny and Carrie just hung their heads low before Danny replied by saying, "I don't know, guys. I mean that blast that took out the King and Dark Dan, we were able to get out of there with our lives…we never created something that powerful before."

"Ok look, we can't think about that now. Let's get back to finally putting my stupid half sister away for good." Carrie said as she took off like a bolt of lightning through the sky.

The others shouted behind her in unison to tell her to slow down as they tried to catch up with fastest ghost girl in the Ghost Zone.

At Richards place, Amy was cleaning herself up from the fight that she had with Carrie and Melanie, while Richard was stitching up his gunshot wound from the bullet that Melanie grazed him with. "I can't believe it after going all that, I mean letting out Danny-kin's future evil self, The Ghost King…how in blazes did it all got to cra?! I thought getting rid of those two with the assets we had will assure us of victory and we still lost!" Amy scowled as she blasted the mirror off the wall.

Richard though just quickly sighed and grabbed a beer from his fridge before saying, "Hey calm down Amy. I know you want to get rid of your half sister and have Danny to yourself, so don't worry. We will see them shortly to finally have our revenge on those two."

"Jeez you just took the words out of my mouth, jerks." Someone familiar shouted from one of Richard's open windows. Before the can even react a pink plasma ray knocked Amy right up against the wall. But the 13-year old girl recovered herself from the blast and quickly transformed into her Demon form before she charged right at Carrie.

They were both having one hell of a catfight when the rest of the gang showed up; Danny quickly told Danielle to go help with Carrie while he and Carlos take care of their good friend Richard.

Danielle smiled sinisterly knowing she wanted revenge on Amy anyway for what she did to her earlier before taking off to go help out her brother's girl. "So Richard, you killed my cousin's girlfriend. You know that's going to get you 25 to life in prison, also there is impersonating and member in the military, you know you're going away for a long time." Danny taunted as he and Carlos floated just outside of Richards's window thinking that we would be able to do anything from a second story floor.

Richard however just smiled and said, "Really Phantom? I beg a differ…" he quickly drew what looked like a ghost fighting weapon that came from FentonWorks. Danny and Carlos tried dodging it, but they both got hit and they went tumbling down to the ground.

"Danny! Carlos!" both of the girls shouted before they two were knocked out of the sky by Amy.

All four of them were lying on the concrete sidewalk, holding where they got hit when Richard and Amy came walking out and towered before the four of them. "Why didn't we do this in the first place? Oh well, time to finally say good bye Team Phanturds." Richard stated as he pointed the pistol at Danny's head first. Amy didn't want Danny to be killed, but since he didn't want to be with her, she thought it'd be fun to watch him die here. Richard was about to pull the trigger, when all of a sudden Amy screamed slightly before she immediately disappeared.

"Amy? Amy, where did you go?" Richard asked as he looked around to find out where she went to. His question was answered when he felt two muzzles on the back of his neck.

"I should kill you where stand for taking the life of my girl, you asshole." A familiar male voice said behind Richard who dropped his weapon and slowly held up his hands. The halfas all looked up to see Addison and Melanie with their weapons poised at Richard. It wasn't long though until the rest of the family and friends showed up in a still battered RV. "Monnin, Rameizs, put this idiot in cuffs, since signed the dotted line, he'll be spending time in Leavenworth." Addison shouted as he and Melanie withdrew their weapons; with a flash Richard was in cuffs.

"How did you guys survive the blast? We thought we lost you guys for good back there?" Danny asked as he slowly stood up and walked over to his dead cousin and his girlfriend.

Addison just explained to all of them at once, that after he and Melanie launched their attack, they took cover to recuperate, and once the fight was completely over he knew that Danny, Carrie, Danielle, and Carlos were going to go after the two that started this mess in the first place. So he called the rest of the family to come and help them out.

Just then a Time Portal appeared and Clockwork appeared out of nowhere. "Well done Team Phantom and the rest of you. You all helped stopped a menace that would of destroyed you all and now I only have one more task to do before I head on my way." Clockwork said as he floated over towards Melanie.

The young lady was slightly scared that this guy was coming towards her, but Danny and Addison assured her that he was a good specter, so she let him come up to her before he stated, "Young lady, you have been through a lot these past few days, and I'm here to give you a choice. You can stay the way you are as a ghost or I can revert time to back before you got killed. I will let you decide."

Everyone was shocked to hear this including Melanie. She looked at Addison as he smiled knowing she would make the right choice. Melanie then opened her eyes and stated. "Thanks for the offer Clockwork to try and bring me back. But I want to be with my Addison. We were meant to be, ever since we first laid eyes on each other. Just like Phantom and Angel here, these two probably are also the reason why I made my choice, but mostly Addison is why I want to stay a ghost."

Everyone was shocked again to hear this, but there was no way they were going to change her mind. She wanted to stay with her man. While everyone gathered around the team, Clockwork just simply smile and sneaked back through one of his Time Portals.

"Well guys, as you can see there something I've wanted to do in a long time with my girl. So if you will excuse us, we will see you all later." Addison stated as he picked up Melanie in his arms like a bride and took off into the sky.

As they watched the couple fly away, Danny spoke out asking what are they to do with Melanie's body; it was still in the basement. The families talked it over and they knew what to do as they piled in to the Fenton RV and headed home.

It was a few days later when everyone who knew Master Corporal Melanie Jones was at her grave site which was right next to Addison's final resting place. Danny was the one that actually said the eulogy for Melanie and he finished it off with a little poem before the honor guard fired there three shots.

"_It is the soldier _

_Not the reporter _

_Who has given us the freedom of the press._

_It is the soldier _

_Not the poet _

_Who has given us the freedom of speech._

_It is the soldier _

_Not the Campus organizer _

_Who has given us the freedom to demonstrate._

_It is the soldier _

_Who salutes the flag, _

_Serves beneath the flag and _

_Whose coffin is draped by the flag._

_Who allows the protestor to burn the flag._

_And when he or she reaches the gates of heaven to St Peter he will tell 'One more Soldier Reporting, Sir! I've have served my time in hell'._"

Everyone had tears in their eyes when they heard this. Danny though was looking around the area to see if Addison and Melanie were around. Usually either they were watching from out of sight but that wasn't the case here.

Back in the Ghost Zone

Ember got a call from Carrie, that they were heading to Melanie's resting place and that she wanted to know if Mel and Addi wanted to come down and see. Addison and Melanie had decided to stay at Ember's since she had enough room for all three. Ember told them that they would be down as soon as they could. After she hung up though she heard some funny noises coming from Addison's room. At first the blue-haired girl wanted to knock, but what if they were in trouble or something? So she cracked the door open to see inside. At first her eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light, but when she started to focus, and she silently gasped before closing the door nice and smoothly so not to make a sound.

"I didn't know you can still do that after your dead and they have been going at that for the last few days." Ember whispered to herself as she walked down the hall to get back on the communicator with Carrie.

Twenty minutes inside Addison's room, there were clothes, boots, gear, and stuff you couldn't imagine all over the place with two specters in bed under the covers resting; it was clearly obvious of what they have been doing.

"That was amazing sweetie; I thought I was never going to be able to do that again." Melanie said as she rested her head on Addison's chest.

"Me neither Mel. I mean, now that we're together, I think we should carry on what we wanted to do in a while now." Addison replied with a smirk. At first, Mel was a bit confused as she looked into his big yellow eyes. It then hit her on what he meant and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"I was wondering how you want to do this though…should we make it small and invite only the people we know close to us?" Melanie asked as she got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Addison just explained that it was their wedding, even if they were already dead; they should dead as man and wife not just fiancées. As he swung his legs over the side and put on his pants shirt and boots.

Melanie though was just too excited as she ran out of the bedroom to tell Ember the good news. Addison just chuckled to himself when he heard the two girls screaming like their favorite rock band were coming to town. Within the next few weeks Danny and Carrie heard the news that Addison and Melanie were finally getting married and they were both to be the best man and the maid of honor.

Jack was to be the minister and Vlad was asked by Mel to hand her off to Addison since these people she only knew for the past few months from when they first met, had become the best families she ever knew.

The day finally came just around the end of the month and December was coming up fast. They used the Lab down in the basement of FentonWorks as their little church. There were only a few seats to sit on and only their closets friends who knew their secret were the only ones that were allowed to show up. Valerie, Steve, Eric, Alan, Sam, Tucker, Ember, The Masters and the Fentons, were the only ones attending. And they made sure even for a dead couple they wore their best cloths to this ceremony.

As it went on, Danny couldn't help but gaze over at Carrie with the way she looked; she was wearing a pretty pink dress with black tints, and she has a rose in her hair. Carrie quickly looked back at him and mouthed a 'One more step, then it will be us.' They both blushed at that moment, before they were snapped back to reality, when Jack announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Without a second to loose Addison quickly pulled Mel close to him; they gazed into each other's eyes before they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. While everyone around them cheered and clapped.

Before they both walked into the portal, Melanie threw the bouquet up in the air and Jazz was the one that caught it; she couldn't help but blush at the sight of seeing all the girls looking at her and Alan, who was blushing too.

Danny and Carrie though weren't around when the bouquet was thrown; for as soon as the older specters kissed, the two halfas flew up on to the roof of the Emergency Op- Center and held each other close in their ghost forms as they watched the night sky twinkling with stars. "What a great way to end the evening, I have to admit…" Carrie whispered as she looked into Danny's bright green eyes.

Danny couldn't help but nod a yes to her, but there was another reason why they were both up there. "Um Carrie… you know that grad ring I got for you a while back but it was sort of screwed up with the engraving even with your name on it." Danny implied as he dug into his phantom suit pocket.

At first Carrie was a bit confused on why he would mention that; of course she always had it. It sat next to a picture of Danny on her night stand next to her bed. It wasn't long though until Danny pulled out what he was looking. It was a small box as he passed it off to Carrie. Now she was really puzzled at why he pulled this out,

"Danny…aren't we both too young to get married?" She sarcastically pointed out holding the small box while glancing up at her boyfriend.

"It's not a wedding ring…just open it." Danny smiled.

Carrie shrugged and did so. When she saw what was inside, it took her breath away. She saw the ring with a few little diamonds in the center.

"Danny it's beautiful I love it. Seriously. But this must have cost a lot!" Carrie said with joy as she slipped it on her finger.

"It's a promise ring, Carrie. And it didn't cost that much…" Danny chuckled slightly as he watched the silver-haired girl continue to admire the ring, "You see, a while back when we caught Walker and his goons in the thermos, Addison and I had a long chat before I came to see you at the movies. Well…I know it's too soon, and I may have said this before but I'll say it again." He paused for a moment before he gazed into her hot pink eyes when she finally glanced back up to hear him out, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Carrie."

Carrie couldn't help but blush at what he said. She couldn't believe there were tears coming down her eyes. She glanced down and wiped them away. She felt a glove hand gently touch her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Danny looking right at her. They then leaned in for a passionate kiss. As bright light beams were waving back and forth across the sky's.

Those lights were from the prison and they were search lights; they were going all over the place with the sirens a blazing due to the fact Richard somehow escaped from military prison and he had a Fenton Thermos in hand, which indicated Amy was inside it. "We will get back at those two, Amy. But for now, we need to lie low." He said as he disappeared into the tree line running for his life.

Back on the Op-Center, Danny and Carrie finally parted from their kiss and just gazed into each other's eyes for awhile longer.

"Hey Danny…I have to say something…if you don't mind…" Carrie whispered with her forehead touching Danny's.

He smiled, "Yeah?"

"I kind of missed our little get together we had back at the cabin…" She stated now blushing slightly; Danny did as well, but he too missed it, "You think it will every happen again?" She asked in a soothing voice as she cocked an eyebrow, smiling slyly.

Danny could see what she was up to and he still had the key to the cabin as he pulled it out, before he replied with a sly smile as well. "We can always go back to that place whenever we want."

"Yeah…but what about our parents?" Carrie laughed slightly.

"Come on…with your speed, we'd be back here before they miss us…and for all they know, we could be out just flying around…" Danny stated he held out his hand.

Carrie just giggled seeing he was right before taking his hand. They then took off into the night sky, towards their destination.

Around the corner of a building floated a shadow with big horns and big red eyes; he watched the two halfa's disappear into the night sky. "Have your fun now while it lasts young ones. Soon you will wish you would be dreaming those thoughts when I'm through with you." The dark voice said as it disappeared laughing like there was not tomorrow.

THE END?


End file.
